amarteduele
by Becky Jones-Kou
Summary: Todo se complicó: ¿Haruka y Seiya juntos, en una discoteque con 2 modelos? Serena, celosa. Kakyu trabajando. Darien, no se entera de nada. ¿Mina coqueteando con un publicista? Yaten, celosisimo. Lo único bueno es que Ami está pensando en perdonar a Taiki.
1. ¿una nueva familia?

_Lo que esté en letras cursivas son pensamientos_

Lo que está en mayúsculas son gritos al máximo volumen

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi

**AMAR-TE-DUELE.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**¿UNA NUEVA FAMILIA?**

En una casa en la ciudad de Tokio, vemos a una familia reunida en el living.

**Serena**: ¿qué pasa, mamá? papá?

**Ikuko**: Serena…lo que sucede…

**Kenji**: Hija, me han trasladado a otra ciudad…y nos vamos a mudar – Kenji Tsukino

**Serena**: QUÉEEE!

**Kenji**: Así es, hija…

**Serena**: Pero yo no me quiero ir! Aquí están mis amigas, mi novio, toda mi vida!

**Ikuko**: Lo sabemos hija (Abrazando a Serena)

**Kenji**: Es por eso que con tu madre hemos pensado en que si tú te quieres quedar lo vamos a entender.

**Serena**: Papá? Mamá?

**Ikuko**: Nosotros queremos que seas feliz, y sabemos que lo eres aquí

**Kenji**: Pero debes quedarte con alguna de tus amigas…ni se te ocurra vivir con tu novio!

**Ikuko**: Sammy piensa igual que nosotros…él nos dio la idea de que te quedes…

**Serena**: Mamá papá…yo…se los agradezco tanto! Los amo mucho!

**Ikuko**: Y nosotros a ti…

**Kenji**: Pero debes seguir yendo a la escuela para luego ir a la universidad…nosotros te vamos a pagar la educación…por eso no te preocupes

**Ikuko**: Te vamos a enviar dinero y… (Rompió a llorar)

**Serena**: Mamá no llores (la abrazó) yo voy a estar bien…

**Ikuko**: Lo sabemos hija…

Y así pasaron las horas…Serena tenía que hablar con las chicas y preguntarles quien la podía recibir…por lo que convocó a una reunión en el templo Hikawa…

**Rei**: y bien Serena?

**Lita**: para qué nos llamaste?

**Serena**: es algo muy importante…pero tienen que estar todos…

**Ami**: por qué tanto misterio?

**Mina**: Serena ya me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad!

**Serena**: Aguanta un poco, Mina….no deben tardar

Y al poco rato llegó Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna…

**Haruka**: hola chicas…hola gatita! (abrazando a serena)

**Setsuna**: qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos, princesa?

**Mina**: Sí Serena dilo ya!

**Serena**: pero todavía faltan los…

Serena fue interrumpida por el ruido que hizo un auto al frenar…

**Serena**: bueno ya llegaron

**Michiru**: a qué te refieres Serena?

**Seiya**: hola a todos!...hola bombón! (Abrazándola)

**Haruka**: oye Kou! Qué estás haciendo aquí?…y suelta a cabeza de bombón y vete con tu novia!

**Serena**: Haruka cálmate por favor…yo les pedí que vinieran

**Rei**: a quién más?

**Yaten**: hola chicas

**Mina**: Yaten! (Corriendo a abrazarlo y besarlo)

**Taiki**: hola a todas…. (Yendo donde Ami y dándole un beso) hola amor.

**Ami**: hola Taiki… (Levemente sonrojada)

**Kakyu**: muy buenas tardes a todas… (Saludó muy amablemente)

**Serena**: muchas gracias por haber venido…les pido que se sienten y me escuchen

**Seiya**: Bombón qué pasa? Me estás asustando

**Serena**: a ver…por donde empiezo?...sucede que a mi papá lo trasladaron en su trabajo y mi familia se va a mudar…

**Haruka y Seiya**: QUÉEE?

**Rei**: Serena!

**Mina**: no te puedes ir!

**Seiya**: no me puedes dejar solo bombón!

**Haruka**: Kou! No le hables así! Tú tienes novia!

Y se armó…todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo…no se entendía nada…

**Serena**: SE PUEDEN CALMAR Y DEJARME TERMINAR!

Silencio absoluto

**Serena**: así está bien…como iba diciendo…mi familia se va a mudar pero mis padres me dieron la oportunidad de quedarme pero no con Darien porque él es mi novio y no sería correcto… (Esperó alguna señal pero nada, así que siguió)…es por eso que necesito que alguien me deje quedar en su casa…por un año por lo menos…

Serena esperó respuesta…y de repente todos saltaron

**Seiya**: por supuesto que te puedes quedar conmigo Bombón!

**Haruka**: QUÉEEE!... NI SE TE OCURRA KOU!...SERENA SE QUEDA EN MI CASA!

**Mina**: NOOO! Serena se queda conmigo!

**Rei**: NOOOO! Se queda conmigo!

**Ami**: se puede quedar conmigo!

**Lita**: o conmigo!

**Serena**: UU'

Y se armó de nuevo, todos querían que Serena se quede en sus respectivas casas…mientras todos peleaban Kakyu, Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a Serena

**Taiki**: Serena?

**Serena**: mmm! Taiki, qué pasa?

**Yaten**: bueno…nosotros queríamos…

**Kakyu**: a nosotros nos gustaría que fueras a vivir a nuestra casa…

**Serena**: están seguros? ¬¬

**Taiki**: claro que sí!

**Kakyu**: sería todo un honor! nn

**Serena**: gracias! (Los abrazó) no saben cuanto se los agradezco

**Yaten**: no te preocupes…además te considero una hermana menor…

**Serena**: gracias! o…mmm… (Serena cambió de expresión)

**Kakyu**: qué pasa?

**Serena**: es que…como se los digo? U (Y apuntó a los demás que todavía discutían)

**Kakyu y Taiki**: UU'' no lo sabemos

Serena no le quedaba otra…tenía que decirles…tomó aire y…

**Serena**: SILENCIOOO!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y la miraron…

**Serena**: ya tomé una decisión…y sé que a varios no les va a gustar pero quiero que la respeten…por favor…siéntense

Todos la obedecieron…

**Serena**: primero: gracias a todos por ofrecerme sus casas…eso me demuestra que me quieren mucho

**Seiya**: claro que te queremos Bombón

**Haruka**: Kou!

**Serena**: me pueden dejar de interrumpir!...(respiró) gracias Mina, Rei, Ami y Lita y discúlpenme porque no las elegí…

**Mina**: QUÉ!

**Rei**: Mina cállate! No te preocupes Serena…

**Ami**: nosotras apoyamos la decisión que tomes

**Lita**: te queremos mucho

**Mina**: sí Serena…no te preocupes aunque yo quería que vivieras conmigo

**Serena**: gracias por entenderme y apoyarme…yo también las quiero mucho…(Respiró otra vez…ahora venía lo difícil) Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka a ustedes también les doy las gracias…Haruka yo sé que tu me quieres y que siempre me estás cuidando…pero…

Todos estaban en silencio…

**Serena**: he decidido quedarme en casa de Taiki

**Haruka**: QUÉEEE?

**Seiya**: EXCELENTE, BOMBÓN! VAMOS A VIVIR JUNTOS!

**Haruka**: ESO SI QUE NO LO PERMITO! VEN AQUÍ KOU!

Seiya salió corriendo al ver la reacción de Haruka, quien lo perseguía por todo el lugar

**Seiya**: BOMBÓN AYUDAME!

**Todos**: UU''

**Michiru**: Serena? Te puedo preguntar por qué la decisión?

**Serena**: eh? Claro!...es simple…Kakyu, Yaten y Taiki me lo pidieron…además es más fácil irme con ellos a la escuela

**Michiru**: ya veo…

**Setsuna**: y el príncipe lo sabe?

**Serena**: eeh? Pues…todavía no le digo nada…hoy en la noche se lo digo

**Seiya**: BOMBÓOONNN!

**Serena**: HARUKA!

Haruka se paró en seco y Seiya se refugió detrás de Serena

**Serena**: Haruka por favor respeta mi decisión…

**Haruka**: pero gatita! Como puedes elegir a éste en vez de a mí!

**Serena**: yo no elegí a Seiya…

**Seiya**: pero bombón!

**Serena**: fueron Taiki, Yaten y Kakyu quienes me pidieron que me vaya a vivir con ellos…además para la escuela se me va a hacer más fácil…

**Haruka**: p-pe…

**Serena**: (abrazándola) yo te quiero mucho y no te cambio por nadie…voy a estar bien

**Haruka**: está bien gatita… (Apuntado a Seiya) pobre de ti si le haces algo! Porque te las vas a ver conmigo Kou!

**Seiya**: yo no le voy a hacer nada…a menos que ella quiera…cierto bombón? -

**Serena**: SEIYA! #OO#

**Haruka**: AHORA SÍ KOU! CORRE POR TU VIDA!

**Yaten**: aquí vamos otra vez! ¬¬u

**Todos**: UU''

Después de la "tranquila reunión" de esa tarde, todos se fueron a sus casas menos Serena quien tenía que ir a ver a Darien y contarle lo de su familia y con quien viviría todo este año.

Ring ring ring ring

**Darien**: ya voy!...hola Serena!

**Serena**: hola Darien! (Abrazándolo)… te echaba de menos!

**Darien**: yo igual…siéntate…quieres algo de tomar?

**Serena**: mmm no gracias… (Cambio de expresión) Darien tenemos que hablar

**Darien**: Serena qué pasa?... por qué tan seria?

**Serena**: es que…mi familia se va a mudar y

**Darien**: QUÉEE!

**Serena**: no otra vez! déjame terminar!

**Darien**: s-sí…continúa

**Serena**: gracias…se van a mudar pero yo no…

**Darien**: no entiendo…

**Serena**: me dieron la oportunidad de quedarme…pero no contigo porque no sería correcto…entonces les pregunté a las chicas quien me recibiría y…

**Darien**: y?

**Serena**: bueno…Kakyu me ofreció vivir con ellos y yo acepté

**Darien**: Disculpa pero estás segura que quieres ir a vivir con ellos en vez de vivir con alguna de las chicas?

**Serena**: sí Darien, estoy segura…además se me va a hacer más fácil la escuela, son como mis hermanos y Kakyu sería como mi mamá

**Darien**: y como lo tomó Haruka?

**Serena**: le costó pero lo aceptó o

**Darien**: bueno Serena…yo también respeto tu decisión…pero igual me gustaría que en un tiempo más viviéramos juntos

**Serena**: puede ser más adelante porque ahora está tu compañero viviendo contigo y me daría cargo de conciencia pedirle que se fuera…además tenemos todo un futuro para vivir juntos… (Se acerca y le da un beso)

**Darien**: (después del beso)…tienes toda la razón…

Y así pasaron los días. Hasta que llegó el momento de que la familia Tsukino debía mudarse… ese día llegaron Mina, Ami, Rei, Lita, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

**Ikuko**: cuiden mucho a mi Serena por favor… -,-,

**Serena**: mamá no llores ;;

**Kenji**: preocúpense de que también estudie

**Todos**: U

**Kenji**: Seiya!...acércate (alejándose del grupo)

**Seiya**: sí señor…dígame

**Kenji**: Seiya hijo, quiero pedirte un favor

**Seiya**: claro! Que desea?

**Kenji**: quiero que cuides a mi hija por favor…yo sé que tu tienes novia pero…

**Seiya**: señor no se preocupe…yo voy a cuidar a su hija con mi vida si es necesario…se lo prometo

**Kenji**: gracias…no sabes lo tranquilo que me dejas

**Seiya**: señor, le puedo preguntar algo? (Kenji afirmó con la cabeza) Por qué me lo pide a mi y no a Darien que es el novio de Bom-digo de Serena?

**Kenji**: pues porque confío más en ti que en él

**Seiya**: gracias por su confianza, señor

**Kenji**: y porque confío en que mi hija va a abrir los ojos y se va a fijar en ti…eres un buen chico

**Seiya**: …gra-gracias señor

**Kenji**: jajajajaja…volvamos al grupo

**Serena**: de que tanto hablaban ustedes dos? ¬¬

**Kenji**: de nada importante hija… (Abrazándola) pórtate bien, estudia y no des muchos problemas a tus amigos si?

**Serena**: si papá…ustedes también cuídense y llámenme seguido

**Sammy**: Seiya? (Susurrando)

**Seiya**: si? Dime (Susurrando también)

**Sammy**: cuida a mi hermana si?

**Seiya**: claro…te doy mi palabra

**Sammy**: gracias… (Dirigiéndose a Serena) adiós monstruo

**Serena**: (abrazándolo muy fuerte) chao Sammy…te voy a echar de menos ;;

**Sammy**: yo también…estudia y levántate más temprano

**Ikuko**: adiós hija

**Serena**: chao mami…te quiero mucho

Los Tsukino se subieron a su auto y partieron…dejando a Serena y a sus amigos

**Seiya**: bueno bombón…llegó la hora de que vayamos a tu nuevo hogar (mientras abrazaba a Serena)

**Serena**: mhm…vamos…

**Taiki**: tus cosas ya están en la camioneta…sólo tienes que ir a cerrar la casa

**Serena**: Seiya me acompañas?

**Seiya**: claro mi bombón!...chicos porque no se adelantan? Bombón y yo nos vamos en mi auto

**Yaten**: como quieras…vamos Mina?

**Mina**: siii!

**Taiki**: entonces nos vemos en la casa

Serena ya había entrado a la casa…había subido a su pieza…y Seiya la siguió

**Seiya**: bombón, estás bien?

**Serena**: mmm? sí Seiya…sólo que voy a echar mucho de menos a mi familia y a esta casa

**Seiya**: no te preocupes bombón…yo voy a estar contigo siempre (la abrazó)

**Serena**: gracias Seiya…

**Seiya**: vamos bombón? Kakyu nos debe estar esperando con algo rico para comer

**Serena**: siii!

Serena dio una última mirada a su casa y salieron dejando todo cerrado…se subieron al auto de Seiya y se dirigieron al que será el nuevo hogar de Serena Tsukino…

Al llegar a la gran casa, o mejor dicho mansión de los Kou, todos los estaban esperando…le habían preparado toda una bienvenida a Serena, quien estaba super emocionada…

**Serena**: gracias chicos! No tenían que molestarse! ;;

**Yaten**: no hay drama! En todo caso fue idea de Kakyu

**Serena**: en serio? Gracias! (Abrazándola muy muy fuerte)

**Rei**: Serena tonta! La estás ahorcando! Oó'

**Serena**: oh! Lo siento! U

**Kakyu**: (respirando) no te preocupes!

**Seiya**: bueno bombón…vamos a dejar tus cosas a tu nueva habitación…

**Serena**: sip!

Seiya tomó las maletas de Serena y la guió por la casa…subieron al segundo piso y caminaron a través del largo pasillo…al llegar a la tercera puerta se detuvieron y Seiya abrió la puerta como pudo (llevaba las maletas) y le ofreció la entrada a Serena…

**Serena**: esto es…MARAVILLOSO!

La habitación estaba pintada de varios colores claros y con figuras de luna creciente, con excepción de una pared que tenía pintada la silueta de una mujer con dos coletas, con la luna llena de fondo y un cielo estrellado…también tenía a los planetas del sistema solar a su alrededor y tres estrellas fugaces, una que brillaba más que las otras estaba cerca de la silueta de la mujer.

La habitación tenía un gran ventanal (obviamente las cortinas combinaban con los colores de la habitación) con un balcón, la vista daba a un pequeño jardín con una fuente en él. Un poco más allá había un bosque (propiedad de los Kou). La cama de Serena era de dos plazas adornada con lunas también. Tenía un escritorio, un tocador con espejos, un armario, y tenía todo un baño para ella sola. Simplemente era una habitación de ensueño…pero lo que más le había gustado era la pintura de la pared…

**Seiya**: te gustó bombón?

**Serena**: claro que sí! (Se paseó por toda la habitación admirándola)

**Seiya**: que bueno porque nos esforzamos mucho y… (Fue interrumpido por un gran abrazo de Serena)…bombón (él también la abrazó)

**Serena**: gracias gracias…eres lo máximo (Seiya se sonrojó)

**Seiya**: yo…no lo hice solo…la pintura la hizo Michiru y las demás adornaron el cuarto…sólo di algunas ideas

**Serena**: no seas modesto… (Le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias por todo

**Seiya**: de nada bombón, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo…………vamos?

**Serena**: ve tú, yo te alcanzo en un minuto…

Así lo hizo…

Serena admiró todo nuevamente…le había encantado su nuevo cuarto…sabía que todos se habían esforzado, pero todo era gracias a Seiya…él, que siempre estaba a su lado y nunca la abandonaba aunque ya tenía a quien cuidar, no la dejaba…era su mejor amigo…aunque a veces sentía que era algo más que eso…estando a su lado se sentía segura, querida y podía ser ella, con sus defectos y virtudes…

**Serena**: pero en que estás pensando Serena tonta! Con Darien también es así…

**Haruka**: gatita! Que haces aquí tan sola?

**Serena**: nada…solo estaba admirando mi nuevo cuarto…

**Haruka**: Serena? (Haruka se puso seria) prométeme que si Kou te hace algo me lo vas a decir

**Serena**: jajajajaja Haruka no te preocupes…voy a estar bien…Seiya es mi amigo…y tiene a Kakyu…

**Haruka**: igual prométemelo

**Serena**: está bien…te lo prometo…ahora bajemos?

Estaban todos en el salón riendo, conversando y comiendo…Serena se sentía muy bien ahí…sabía que iba a echar de menos a su familia pero que también había ganado otra y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar…

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi primer fic

Bueno este es el 1er capitulo…está un poco lento, lo sé…pero tenía que introducirlos a la historia

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o no…

Nos vemos prontito…chau


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

**CAPITULO 2**

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

Ya ha pasado el tiempo desde que Serena se mudó a la mansión Kou…para ser exactos unos 4 meses…

Todo es normal en esa gran casa…hay peleas entre Seiya, Yaten y Serena, hay reuniones, estudio, entretención, de todo…en conclusión el ambiente que hay, es muy "familiar"…

A Serena ya no le cuesta tanto estudiar…y todas las mañanas toma desayuno…Luna ya no vive con ella porque tiene una relación con Artemis, por lo tanto, vive con él y con Mina, pero siempre la va a visitar…todas las semanas habla con su familia por teléfono…y a pesar de que están lejos, ya no los extraña tanto…

DÍA SÁBADO:

**Ikuko**: bueno hija, me alegra de que estés bien

**Serena**: cuídense…dale muchos abrazos a papá y a Sammy

**Ikuko**: en tu nombre…da mis saludos por allá también…

**Serena**: chao mamá…te quiero mucho

**Ikuko**: yo también te quiero mucho…chao hija

Y cortaron…

- SERENAA! ESTÁ LISTO EL ALMUERZO!

**Serena**: YA VOY!

Pasó al baño a lavarse las manos y salió corriendo de su habitación…al bajar las escaleras, tropezó y justo cuando iba a chocar contra el piso…alguien amortiguó la caída…quedando Serena encima de él…

**Serena**: ay! Gracias!

**Seiya**: de nada, bombón (La tenía abrazada)

**Serena**: Seiya? ()…lo siento (Sonrojándose al ver en la posición en que están)

**Seiya**: no te preocupes bombón…te hiciste daño?

**Serena**: no…evitaste que me golpeara…

**Seiya**: jajajajajaja no hay problema…cuando quieras caerte otra vez sólo avísame

**Serena**: Seiya! No lo hice a propósito!

**Seiya**: lo sé bombón…sólo bromeaba…

Y se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos…sus corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido…ninguno se movía de la posición en que habían quedado…hasta que los interrumpieron…

**Yaten**: ¬¬ qué están haciendo tirados en el piso?

**Serena**: Ah! (Levantándose rápidamente y muy roja)…na-nada!

**Seiya**: (levantándose y rojo también) es que bombón se cayó encima mío

**Yaten**: claro…y yo soy el príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra!...tendré la cara de tonto pero no lo soy

**Seiya**: eso ya lo sabíamos!

**Yaten**: ja-ja-ja…muy gracioso!...me van a dar una buena explicación o armo un escándalo ¬¬

**Serena**: No! Esto…es verdad Yaten…yo me tropecé y justo caí sobre Seiya…no fue a propósito…

**Yaten**: mmm…si eso es verdad por qué estas tan nerviosa conejo?…en fin tendré que creerles…

**Serena**: vas…a hacer algún escándalo?

**Seiya**: ay bombón como puede preocuparte lo que diga el enano?

**Yaten**: Seiya tiene razón…sólo bromeaba acerca del escándalo…

**Serena**: YATEN!

**Yaten**: aunque…si te pones tan roja y nerviosa por algo tan simple es porque hay algo o no conejo? ¬¬

**Serena**: eso no es verdad!

**Yaten**: yo creo que hay algo!

**Serena**: no hay nada!

**Yaten**: parece que sí…

**Serena**: YATEN! (Y lo comenzó a perseguir por el comedor)

**Seiya**: uuufff…no hay caso…

**Taiki**: no hay caso con qué?

**Seiya**: mm?... Nada…

**Taiki**: ten cuidado Seiya…no quiero que nadie sufra…

**Seiya**: por qué dices eso hermano?

**Taiki**: porque los he observado…te das cuenta de lo que haces?

**Seiya**: yo? La verdad no sé de qué estás hablando

**Taiki**: de tu relación con Serena

**Seiya**: qué tiene de malo?...somos amigos…

**Taiki**: estás seguro?

**Seiya**: pues…sí…

**Taiki**: Seiya te conozco…pero…no es momento para hablarlo ahora…

**Seiya**: Taiki?

**Taiki**: vamos a comer… (Yendo hacia el comedor, seguido de un pensativo Seiya)

Una vez que Serena y Yaten se calmaron y se sentaron, Kakyu sirvió la comida…que por cierto estaba deliciosa…

Lo que podría llamarse un almuerzo normal en casa de los Kou, era siempre acompañado de peleas de los más revoltosos (Serena, Seiya y Yaten), con Taiki de árbitro y Kakyu riendo divertida…pero esta vez Seiya estaba muy callado…

**Kakyu**: Seiya? Te pasa algo?

**Seiya**: mm?...no me pasa nada…estoy bien…(sonriendo)

**Yaten**: ¬¬ yo sé por qué está tan callado (Serena y Seiya se atragantaron)

**Kakyu**: en serio? Por qué?

**Taiki**: Yaten? (Mirándolo serio)

**Yaten**: porque…Seiya está pensando en…que le puedo comprar a Mina…nn (Serena y Seiya respiraron)…le pedí ayuda…nn

**Kakyu**: aah… (Pero igual los miró raro, en especial a Seiya y Serena…)

Y el almuerzo del día sábado continúo "normal"…

Después de almuerzo…

**Serena**: Taiki? Hay prueba la semana que viene?

**Taiki**: no Serena…por qué?

**Serena**: que bien! Es que no tengo ganas de estudiar y quiero salir…

**Yaten: **era obvio… ¬¬° nunca tienes ganas de estudiar conejo

**Seiya**: si quieres podemos salir juntos bombón…

**Serena**: SI!...voy a cambiarme y salimos si?

**Seiya**: claro bombón! nn

**Taiki**: (cuando ya estaban solos) Seiya? Y Kakyu?

**Seiya**: qué pasa con ella?

**Yaten**: por qué no sales con Kakyu en vez de salir con la conejo?

**Seiya**: Kakyu dijo que iba ir a lo de Lita por eso yo…

**Taiki**: Seiya…creo que es necesario que hablemos…

**Seiya**: qué pasa?

**Serena**: Listo Seiya! Nos vamos?

**Taiki**: Seiya no va poder ir Serena…

**Serena**: por qué?

**Yaten**: tenemos que hacer trámites

**Serena**: está bien oö…entonces voy a ir a ver a Darien …nos vemos más tarde…

Una vez que Serena salió de la casa:

**Seiya**: QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES DOS!

**Taiki**: cálmate!

**Yaten**: por qué te pones así? Sólo va a ver a su novio…

**Seiya**: LO SÉ!

**Taiki**: entonces?

**Seiya**: ENTONCES QUÉ?

**Yaten**: si sólo eres su amigo…por qué te pones CELOSO?

**Seiya**: YO…yo no estoy celoso…yo sólo…

**Taiki**: no trates de engañarnos Seiya…te conocemos muy bien…

**Yaten**: y sabemos lo que sientes por la conejo…se te nota desde lejos

**Seiya**: no sé de qué están hablando…yo no

**Taiki**: por favor Seiya…desahogate!

**Seiya**: Y QUÉ QUIEREN QUE LES DIGA AH? QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN ELLA? Que me muero de celos cuando está con el idiota de su novio…que la amo con todo mí ser…que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella…incluso dar mi vida por ella…

**Yaten**: eso es exactamente lo que queríamos…que reconozcas lo que sientes por ella (Seiya los miró sorprendido)

**Taiki**: nosotros nos dimos cuenta desde hace tiempo…

**Seiya**: cómo lo…

**Yaten**: lo importante es: qué piensas hacer?

**Seiya**: hacer de qué?

**Taiki**: cómo que qué? Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Kakyu y Serena

**Seiya**: yo…yo

**Yaten**: tú qué? …vas a dejar a Kakyu?

**Seiya**: yo no…puedo…no puedo dejar a Kakyu…además bombón tiene un futuro…y me ve sólo como un amigo…

**Yaten**: estás Seguro?

**Seiya**: a qué te refieres?

**Yaten**: o sea que dejarías a Kakyu si Serena te correspondiera? Lo cual creo que es así

**Seiya**: yo…no puedo…

**Yaten**: aunque te estés muriendo por dentro?

**Seiya**: di mi palabra! …y debo cumplirla aunque signifique no estar con bombón…

**Taiki**: y no has pensado en hablar con Kakyu?

**Seiya**: no quiero hacerla sufrir…

**Yaten**: pero así igual la estás haciendo sufrir…incluso más porque cree que la amas!

**Taiki**: Yaten tiene razón Seiya…creo que deberías…

**Seiya**: NO!...voy a dejar las cosas así…no quiero que nadie sufra…y por favor no hablen más del tema

**Yaten**: pero Seiya!

**Seiya**: pero nada! Ya tomé una decisión y quiero que la respeten…por favor…

Yaten iba a seguir hablando pero Taiki le hizo una seña para que se calle…era mejor dejar el tema hasta ahí…por ahora…

Ellos pensaron que estaban solos en la casa…por eso hablaron del tema libremente…pero no se percataron de que había alguien más que los estaba oyendo…esa persona era Kakyu, que aún no salía de la casa y sin querer escuchó todo lo que hablaban los hermanos Kou…y que no pudo evitar llorar…y salir lo más pronto de ahí por la puerta de atrás…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al parque n°10…una vez ahí se dejó caer…no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado…y dejó escapar las lágrimas, mientras se preguntaba…

_**Kakyu**: cómo pudiste Seiya!...por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo!...si yo te amo tanto!...qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?.._.no lo entiendo! NO LO ENTIENDO!

Estaba destruida…y no se dio cuenta de que dos personas la habían visto desplomarse y llorar…

Kakyu? Qué te pasó? Por qué estás así!

**Kakyu**: DÉJAME SOLA!

**Haruka**: aunque quiera no te puedo dejar así! Mírate!

**Kakyu**: yo necesito estar sola… (Lloró aún más)

**Michiru**: lo siento pero no… (La abrazó)…desahogate…

Y con ese simple gesto, Kakyu se dejó llevar por su dolor…

Luego de unos 10 minutos en que parecía que Kakyu no iba a dejar de llorar nunca…se calmó…

**Haruka**: ya estás mejor?

**Kakyu**: por dentro me estoy muriendo…pero no quiero llorar más…

**Michiru**: Kakyu…nos puedes decir que te pasó para que estés así?

**Kakyu**: me gustaría contarles…pero no puedo porque…ustedes…

**Haruka**: sea lo que sea puedes decirnos…confía en nosotros como nosotras confiamos en ti…

Aunque al principio Haruka no confiara en los Star Light y en su princesa, ahora se habían ganado su confianza (con alguna excepción en el caso de Seiya XD)…una gran prueba de ello era que había permitido que su gatita viviera con ellos…

**Kakyu**: es que…tiene que ver…con…Seiya y…

**Michiru**: Serena! (Llevándose una mano a la boca)

**Haruka**: qué tiene que ver mi gatita con Kou?

**Michiru**: cálmate…deja que hable…

**Kakyu**: creo que no debería decirles nada…no es

**Haruka**: habla de una vez! qué tiene que ver Serena con Seiya!

**Michiru**: Haruka…

**Kakyu**: es que simplemente ella…ELLA ME QUITÓ A SEIYA!

**Michiru** y **Haruka**: QUÉE!

**Kakyu**: así es...yo lo escuché todo…Seiya está enamorado…él la ama… (Saliendo nuevamente lágrimas de sus ojos)

**Haruka**: y Serena? Ella también…? (No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta)

**Kakyu**: yo…no sé…si ella corresponde a Seiya…pero por lo que insinúo Yaten…creo que sí…eso deben hablarlo con ella…

**Haruka**: esto no puede ser!

**Michiru**: sí…si puede…

**Haruka**: qué estás diciendo Michiru!

**Michiru**: que era de esperarse…nunca te has fijado en como se miran? En su forma de tratarse?...la preocupación que tiene uno por el otro?...y la maravillosa luz que desprenden cuando están juntos?

**Haruka**: yo…

**Kakyu**: yo sí…pero…no quería darme cuenta…yo no

**Michiru**: y qué es lo que vas hacer Kakyu?

**Kakyu**: yo…no lo sé…Seiya dijo que iba a seguir conmigo por la palabra que dio a mi padre…pero yo…no sé

**Haruka**: y el príncipe? Y qué va a pasar con el futuro?

**Michiru**: eso lo vamos a hablar con Serena…más adelante…

**Kakyu**: yo ahora…quiero irme de aquí…yo…

**Haruka**: ven con nosotras…te vamos a llevar a un lugar donde puedas pensar tranquila

**Michiru**: no puedes llegar así a tu casa…te va a hacer bien…vamos

**Kakyu**: está bien

Las tres caminaron hasta el auto de Haruka…en cuanto se subieron…partieron a toda velocidad, como sólo Haruka puede…salieron de la ciudad…hasta llegar a un acantilado en donde se veía de lejos la ciudad y el mar chocaba contra las piedras…nadie había hablado durante el trayecto…una vez que Haruka estacionó el auto, se bajaron…

Kakyu caminó hasta el borde del acantilado y se sentó, desde ahí tenía una vista preciosa…el viento le daba en la cara, y aunque hacía que el mar pareciese furioso, le daba una tranquilidad que no pensó llegar a encontrar…algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, pero ella las dejó correr libre por sus mejillas…su mente quedó en blanco…sólo admiraba la naturaleza que reinaba ahí…

Por su parte, Haruka se sentó en la parte delantera de su auto (donde va el motor), necesitaba la paz que había en ese lugar…todo lo que había dicho Kakyu la había dejado mal…no podía creer que Serena, su gatita, ya no amara Darien…el futuro cambiaría…y también sabía que Serena iba a sufrir mucho con ese amor…y ella no iba a poder ayudarla…

Como adivinando lo que Haruka pensaba, Michiru se acercó y la abrazó…

**Michiru**: sabes que no podemos interferir esta vez…

**Haruka**: pero va a sufrir! Y yo no voy a poder hacer nada…yo

**Michiru**: hay algo que podemos hacer…

**Haruka**: Qué!

**Michiru**: (sonriendo) apoyarla, Haruka…cualquiera sea su decisión…tenemos que apoyarla…va a necesitarnos a su lado…

**Haruka**: Michiru…tienes razón…pero…no sabes cómo me gustaría que fuera otra la prueba…

**Michiru**: sí lo sé…no es justo que la última prueba tenga que ver con su corazón…siempre se sufre mucho cuando son cosas del amor…

**Haruka**: sí…

FLASHBACK 

Dos días antes…

Una joven de cabellos aguamarina tocaba el violín cuando alguien la interrumpió

**Michiru**: Setsuna?...qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Setsuna**: debo hablar con ustedes…busca a Haruka y Hotaru por favor…

**Michiru**: claro…

Al rato después…

**Haruka**: y bien Setsuna?

**Hotaru**: qué cosa nos quieres decir mamá Setsuna?

**Setsuna**: sucede que la puerta del futuro se selló…

**Michiru**: a qué te refieres con eso?

**Setsuna**: el que una puerta se haya sellado quiere decir…que esa época…cambió

**Haruka**: Cómo! No puede ser!

**Hotaru**: es decir, que el futuro cambió?

**Setsuna**: así es…y no…no pude hacer nada…

**Michiru**: no te culpes…qué crees que lo ocasionó?

**Setsuna**: …no…

**Haruka**: pero hay algo que podamos hacer!

**Setsuna**: no…creo que deberíamos decirle a la princesa…ella tiene que saberlo

**Michiru**: tienes razón…

Súbitamente sintieron un aura poderosa…todas voltearon a ver de donde venía…y su sorpresa fue al ver que venía de…

**Michiru**: Saturn!

Hotaru ya no era la dulce niña que hace un momento estaba en el living…ahora era Sailor Saturn…la más poderosa de todas las guardianas de la Princesa…quien tenía algo muy importante que decir…

**Saturn**: Sailors Outhers…se acerca la prueba final y la más difícil de todas…la princesa deberá tomar una decisión…

**Haruka**: de qué se trata esa decisión?

**Saturn**: sobre su corazón

**Michiru**: A qué te refieres?

**Saturn**: deberá elegir entre dos caminos…

**Setsuna**: dos caminos?

**Saturn**: uno fácil…otro difícil…uno seguro y estable…el otro lleva incertidumbre…los dos tienen dolor y sufrimiento…pero sólo uno lleva a la felicidad completa…

**Haruka**: por qué no eres más clara!

**Saturn**: de su decisión depende el futuro…no se entrometan…es Su decisión…pero no la abandonen…

Y al decir eso, Saturn desapareció y sólo quedó Hotaru, que se desmayó…Setsuna y Michiru la llevaron a su habitación…Haruka quedó sola en el living…

**Haruka**: pero qué significa todo eso?

FIN FLASHBACK 

**Michiru**: Haruka será mejor que nos vayamos…

**Haruka**: sí…Kakyu vamos!

**Kakyu**: sí…

Se subieron al auto…Haruka estaba más tranquila, y eso se reflejaba en su forma de manejar…ya no iba a gran velocidad…

**Kakyu**: están preocupadas por Serena cierto?

Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron por la repentina pregunta…

**Michiru**: sí lo estamos…es que…

**Haruka**: ella no merece sufrir (terminó la frase de Michiru)

**Kakyu**: y yo sí?

**Michiru**: no nos mal interpretes…pero es que Serena ha luchado demasiado...y ahora lo que creía verdadero no es más que otra prueba…

**Haruka**: una vez más esa chica alegre y risueña, la luz de todos nosotros va a sufrir…ella que está siempre preocupada por la felicidad de los demás antes que en la de ella…lo encuentras justo?

**Kakyu**: las entiendo…pero…yo amo a Seiya…haría cualquier cosa por él…

**Michiru**: si es así…querrás que sea feliz o no?

**Kakyu**: sí

**Haruka**: pero en estos momentos estás pensando en ti solamente…

**Kakyu**: …

**Michiru**: te lo estamos diciendo porque no debes dejar que la oscuridad entre en tu corazón…y no te permita ver más allá de lo que quieres ver…

**Kakyu**: cómo hace Serena, para mirar siempre al frente y sobreponerse ante todo?

**Haruka**: mi gatita es muy especial…ella es la que siempre nos da fuerzas…la verdad no sé como lo hace… (Sonriendo)

**Michiru**: no te compares Kakyu…no te hace bien…

Después de un rato llegaron a la mansión Kou…

**Kakyu**: gracias por todo…

**Michiru**: gracias a ti también por dejarnos alivianar un poco ese peso

**Haruka**: piensa con calma…tómate tu tiempo…y verás como se aclara todo

**Kakyu**: sí…nos vemos

Se bajó y vio como el auto salía del recinto…

adonde estabas? – Kakyu se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Seiya

**Kakyu**: salí con Haruka y Michiru…

**Seiya**: en serio! Oó

**Kakyu**: sí…jajajajajaja…por qué la cara?

**Seiya**: bueno…porque es raro…

**Kakyu**: Seiya?...me abrazas?

**Seiya**: claro!

Estaban abrazados cuando llegó otro auto, del que se bajó Serena…

**Darien**: chao mi princesa… (Dándole un beso)

**Serena**: chao Darien…nos vemos (agitando su mano)

El auto partió…Serena se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la escena de Seiya y Kakyu abrazados…

**Serena**: _por qué siento esto? Son celos? NO!…_ (Tosió)

**Seiya**: bombón! (Soltando a Kakyu y yendo a abrazar a Serena) cómo estuvo tu día?

**Serena**: bien…eeh…yo…siento haberlos interrumpido…no era mi intención

**Seiya**: (sonriendo) no interrumpiste nada bombón, no te preocupes…entremos? Compuse una canción y quiero que la escuches…

Tomando a Serena de la mano, la llevó a la casa…dejando a Kakyu sola…

**Kakyu**: no puedo competir con ella…pero tengo que saber si le corresponde… se me acaba de ocurrir algo… (Y entró a la casa con una idea fija…tenía un plan)

CONTINUARÁ…

Na: holaaa a todos los que están siguiendo este fic…

Aki está el 2do capitulo…en este ya entramos a lo interesante…sentimientos que se revelan (los de Seiya aunque ya los sabíamos)…Serena que al parecer está confundida…Kakyu que al enterarse de los verdaderos sentimientos de Seiya, sufre…y ahora se le ocurrió algo (cada uno con sus ocurrencias)

Estoy nerviosa porque no sé si les gustará…espero que sí …

Dejen reviews por fis por fis… se los agradeceré con toda el alma…porque así sé si voy por buen camino (espero)….

Chau chau chau…..

AAAAhh! Se me olvidaba!...gracias por los 3 primeros reviews: MidnightBlue1, Hechizera Leiza y a Marisa Makou…no saben lo que significa para mí que hayan leído mi historia…muchas muchas gracias…

Los kiero!


	3. Sin Daños a Terceros

**CAPITULO 3**

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

DÍA LUNES 6:00 AM

RING RING RING!

El despertador...Serena lo apaga y se da cuenta que aún es temprano…así que con calma se despereza y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha…cuando termina se viste con su uniforme y se sienta en frente al espejo de su tocador…se ve en él…comienza a peinarse…y sus pensamientos la llevan a recordar a una pareja que vive con ella…Seiya y Kakyu…todo el día anterior (domingo) los vio juntos…no se separaron para nada…se veían felices, unidos, como la pareja perfecta…y eso, a Serena le causaba un "pequeño malestar"…

**Serena**: _qué me está pasando? Ellos son una pareja…es obvio que tienen que estar juntos…se van a casar…igual que Darien y yo…pero por qué me siento así! No debería!_

Se levanto de su asiento y salió al balcón…eran las 6:30 AM…estaba amaneciendo…cuando lo vio…Seiya también se había levantado y estaba sentado en la fuente del jardín mirando al sol aparecer…

>>>>>>>>>>FLASHBACK

Días después de que los chicos y Kakyu decidieran quedarse en la Tierra…vemos a Serena y Seiya paseando por el parque n°10…

**Seiya**: bombón…tengo que decirte algo…

**Serena**: sí? Dime Seiya

**Seiya**: bueno…yo…es algo…

**Serena**: no te pongas nervioso…puedes decirme lo que sea Seiya!

**Seiya**: bombón…en mi planeta mis hermanos y yo hicimos una promesa… (Serena lo miraba expectante)…mucho antes de que ocurriera lo de Galaxia…

**Serena**: continúa…

**Seiya**: al igual que tus guardianas juramos proteger a nuestra princesa…pero yo hice otra aparte de esa…y…

**Serena**: anda Seiya! Dilo de una vez!

**Seiya**: yo le hice una promesa al padre de Kakyu…

**Serena**: qué...clase de...promesa? oÓ

**Seiya**: bueno…yo…estoy…comprometido con Kakyu…

**Serena**: …QUÉ! ÖÖ

**Seiya**: eso…que yo, al igual que tú estoy comprometido…y...más adelante me voy a...casar (Silencio entre los dos)

Serena sentía que el mundo se le venía encima…no podía creerlo…no quería creerlo…Kakyu era la novia de Seiya…se van a casar…

_Y yo Seiya?...pero qué estoy pensando!...debería estar feliz porque Seiya va a ser feliz con alguien que quiere…igual que yo lo voy a ser con Darien…_

**Seiya**: bombón…estás bien?

**Serena**: (reaccionando) Felicitaciones Seiya! (Abrazándolo) te…te deseo lo mejor…

**Seiya**: (correspondiendo el abrazo) gracias bombón… (Le dolía la reacción de Serena…no pensó que se pondría feliz)

**Serena**: mmm creo que debo volver a mi casa…me llevas?

**Seiya**: claro bombón…vamos (agarrándola de la mano)

**Serena**: Kakyu no se enojará?

**Seiya**: mm? Por qué?

**Serena**: por tomarme de la mano?

**Seiya**: no…ella sabe que…somos amigos

Ambos se pusieron serios…pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la reacción del otro

>>>>>>>>>>FIN FLASHBACK

**Seiya**: bombón! Hey! Acá!

**Serena**: mm? Oh! Buenos días Seiya!

**Seiya**: buenos días bombón…cómo amaneciste?

**Serena**: bien gracias…y tu?

**Seiya**: bien también…baja para que desayunemos…

**Serena**: voy!

7:10 AM

Estaban los cinco desayunando…

**Yaten**: qué milagro que Seiya y Conejo se hayan levantado tan temprano!

**Serena**: ja-ja-ja…sólo me desperté temprano y no pude dormir más…

**Yaten**: ¬¬ sí, claro Conejo…

**Serena**: oye que te pasa!...por lo menos hoy no me tuvieron que despertar como a "otro", que hubo que levantarlo con grúa! (Refiriéndose obviamente a Yaten)

**Seiya**: bien dicho, bomboncito!

**Yaten**: tú no hables!...¬¬ cual es tu excusa hermanito?

**Seiya**: sólo quería ver el amanecer…y no es ninguna excusa!

**Taiki**: pueden dejar de pelear por favor!

Los tres se quedaron callados…

7:30 AM

En el patio de los Kou

**Taiki**: APURENSE!

**Serena**: ya!…aquí estoy…

**Yaten**: voy, voy!

**Taiki**: y Seiya!

**Yaten**: ahí viene! (Apuntando a la puerta…pero Seiya se había quedado parado)

**Taiki**: SEIYA APURATE!

**Seiya**: espera!... (Volteando) qué pasa Kakyu?

**Kakyu**: nada…sólo quería darte un beso de despedida

Y abrazándolo lo besa en la boca…Seiya queda un poco sorprendido pero igualmente corresponde el beso de su novia

Al ver la escena, Taiki y Yaten se miran entre ellos y luego ven a Serena, quien trató de no darle importancia y miró hacia otro lado…

Yaten al ver a Serena se da cuenta de que le molesta…

**Yaten**: SEIYA! VAMOS A LLEGAR ATRASADOS!

**Taiki**: (mira a Yaten, quien mira a Serena, y lo sigue) SEIYA NOS VAMOS!

Seiya logra terminar el beso aunque parecía que Kakyu no quería…

**Seiya**: VOY! ESPERENME!

En el camino hacia la preparatoria, Serena no habló…quería olvidar la escena que había visto de Seiya y Kakyu…

De vez en cuando, Yaten la miraba…él se había dado cuenta de que a Serena le molestó lo que vio…pero no había nada que pudiera hacer…

En las clases, Serena trató de no hablar con Seiya…aunque él le daba golpecitos en la espalda para que le hablara, ella le respondía en forma cortante…en el descanso, estaban todos reunidos en el patio, pero Serena seguía distante con Seiya…trataba de no estar cerca de él…las chicas encontraban rara este comportamiento de parte de Serena, pero no quisieron preguntar…los únicos que sabían el por qué, eran Yaten y Taiki…y Seiya?…bueno él no entendía nada…

A la hora de salida…Serena tomó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala de clases…

**Serena**: _que me pasa? Porque estoy celosa? Corresponde que Kakyu bese a Seiya…son novios…y yo tengo a Darien… yo…no siento nada más que amistad por Seiya…cierto?_

Iba caminando por las calles sumida en sus pensamientos recordando la escena de la mañana cuando estaban esperando a Seiya y apareció Kakyu en la puerta…cuando los vio besándose tan cariñosamente…en ese momento sintió un nudo en la garganta…y un poco de rabia…en otra palabras eran celos pero no lo quería admitir…

BOMBÓN! –

Seiya corría para alcanzarla

ESPERAME!

Al verlo, Serena comenzó a correr…no quería verlo…tenía miedo…no quería descubrir cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su "amigo"

BOMBÓN!..._demonios por qué corre?_

Serena corría lo más rápido que podía…en un momento miró hacia atrás para ver si lo había perdido…de repente…

PLAF!

disculpe! No me fijé por donde iba…

Serena se había estrellado con un hombre que llevaba un montón de papeles y que al chocar volaron por todos lados, por lo que a Serena no le quedó otra que ayudarle a recogerlos…y en eso Seiya la alcanzó

**Seiya**: BOMBÓN!... (Respirando agitadamente) qué te pasa? por qué corrias?

**Serena**: Yo…es que…yo voy a ver a Darien

**Seiya**: Sí, pero por qué no te detuviste cuando te llamé?

**Serena**: es que no te escuché

**Seiya**: mentira! Me viste y te pusiste a correr (se acercó a ella)

**Serena**: eso no es cierto! (Al ver que Seiya se iba acercando ella se iba corriendo hacia atrás)

**Seiya**: a no?...entonces por qué te arrancas ahora? (Se acercó más)

**Serena**: yo no me arranco (Se corrió tanto que se topó con la pared)

**Seiya**: bombón…dime la verdad (Se acercó más ya que Serena no se podía correr ahora que estaba contra la pared)

**Serena**: esa es la verdad… (Al ver a Seiya tan cerca sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas)

**Seiya**: te conozco muy bien (Ahora se afirmó en la pared, puso una mano cerca de la cintura de Serena y la otra cerca del cuello de la chica…dejándola sin escapatoria)

**Serena**: Seiya no te acerques más por favor (ya estaba más que nerviosa…su corazón latía muy rápido…parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho)

**Seiya**: por qué no quieres que me acerque bombón? (Y haciendo lo contrario, se acercó…sus labios estaban muy cerca)

**Serena**: p-porque n-no es correcto…y…

**Seiya**: dame una buena razón para no hacerlo… (Sus labios estaban a milímetros, cualquier movimiento iba a hacer que se juntasen)

**Serena**: p-porque tu tienes novia y…y yo también…y…

Y fue Serena la que se acercó. Ella terminó de acercar sus labios en un beso que ambos habían esperado hace mucho…el tiempo se detuvo…nada más existía…Seiya la abrazó por la cintura y Serena rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos…se sentían en las nubes…cada uno probaba los labios del otro…eran como un postre…dulce…

De pronto, Serena reaccionó…y cortó el beso

**Serena**: NO! (Separándose de Seiya)

**Seiya**: bombón! Qué pasa?

**Serena**: como que qué pasa! Qué no ves lo que acabamos de hacer!

**Seiya**: lo vi, lo sentí…es lo mejor que me ha pasado bombón!

**Serena**: no Seiya no…

**Seiya**: que? No te gustó?

**Serena**: ese es el problema Seiya…sí me gustó y mucho #--#…fue…pero no, no podemos

**Seiya**: sí si podemos bombón

**Serena**: No! Tu tienes a Kakyu y…y yo estoy con Darien…tengo un futuro…y…y

**Seiya**: te entiendo pero al corazón no se manda bombón…los dos queríamos…

**Serena**: lo sé… (Agachando la cabeza)

**Seiya**: mi bombón… (La abrazó)

Así estuvieron un rato…abrazados…ambos sabían que esto les iba a ocasionar muchos problemas…Serena lloraba en silencio mientras que Seiya le acariciaba su cabello rubio

**Serena**: Seiya…yo…me tengo que ir

**Seiya**: vas a casa de Darien?

**Serena**: …sí (Deshaciendo el abrazo) nos vemos en la casa… (Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó)

**Seiya**: …por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? DEMONIOS!

Cerca del departamento de Darien

Serena! –

Serena se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Darien

**Serena**: Darien…hola!

**Darien**: hola mi niña! (Y le da un beso en la boca)…como estuvo la escuela?

**Serena**: bien…

**Darien**: te pasa algo, mi princesa?

**Serena**: Mm? No…no me pasa nada… subamos! (trató de dar su mejor sonrisa)

**Darien**: está bien…

Mientras, con Seiya caminando sumido en sus pensamientos:

_bombón…mi bombón…ahora que sé que sientes lo mismo que yo no te puedo dejar ir…no me puedo separar de ti…te amo tanto mi pequeña bombón!...no sabes lo que daría porque no hubiésemos conocido antes, sin que tu tengas un destino trazado y yo una promesa que cumplir…_

Seiyaaa!

Seiya se da vuelta a ver quien lo llamaba…y se da cuenta que es su novia pelirroja que corre para alcanzarlo.

**Kakyu**: Seiya…que…que te…pasa? (Respirando agitada porque venía corriendo)

**Seiya**: a mí? Nada…por qué?

**Kakyu**: porque te vengo siguiendo y gritando desde más de 3 cuadras…y no me escuchabas

**Seiya**: oh! Lo siento…venía distraído nn

**Kakyu**: si es sólo eso entonces por qué no me has dado un beso todavía? ¬¬

**Seiya**: mm?...ah! sí… (Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Kakyu)

**Kakyu**: así está mejor… (Sonriéndole)… cómo te fue en la escuela? (Tomándole la mano para comenzar a caminar)

**Seiya**: bien...y tu en que andas?

**Kakyu**: andaba de shopping…pero había mucha gente…y yo no sé de eso…

**Seiya**: deberías pedirles ayuda a las chicas…ellas saben de esas cosas…

**Kakyu**: mmm…creo sí…mañana les digo…

Y así siguieron hablando de trivialidades…hasta llegar a la casa…

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en el centro comercial:

**Mina**: AAAHH! YATEN MIRA!

**Yaten**: NO GRITES MINA!

**Mina**: está bien…pero mira no es tierno?

**Yaten**: que cosa?

**Mina**: (comenzó a gritar de nuevo…) ESE ENOrme oso! (…pero ante una mirada de Yaten fue bajando el volumen)

**Yaten**: no comiences a gritar…de verdad te gusta?

**Mina**: (poniendo cara de niña pequeña) sip

**Yaten**: entonces entremos a la tienda

Al rato salieron del local con un gran oso de peluche

**Mina**: (dejando el oso a un lado) GRACIAS YATEN! (Arrojándose a sus brazos)

**Yaten**: (Correspondiendo el abrazo y suspirando) de nada mi niña…

**Mina**: te amo

**Yaten**: yo te amo más… (Besándola)

Terminado el beso…

**Mina**: Yaten? Sabes qué le pasaba a Serena hoy? Estaba rara…

**Yaten**: creo saberlo…pero no estoy seguro…

**Mina**: y me puedes decir?

**Yaten**: no puedo…creo que tienes que preguntarle a ella…

**Mina**: pero...(al ver la cara de Yaten, perfirió no seguir preguntando)...está bien…pero estoy preocupada…

**Yaten**: no lo estés…la Conejo va a estar bien…ya verás… (Abrazándola)

**Mina**: ojalá…

Luego salieron del centro comercial tomados de la mano, y se dirigieron al auto de Yaten

**Yaten**: Mina? Quieres ir a cenar en la noche?

**Mina**: claro!...

**Yaten**: genial! Entonces te voy a dejar a tu casa…voy a la mía a cambiarme y te paso a buscar de vuelta…te parece?

**Mina**: excelente! Me voy a poner muy linda para ti ya?

**Yaten**: pero si ya eres linda…

**Mina**: (sonrojada) gracias…

Se subieron al auto y partieron...

En el departamento de Darien

**Darien**: …y entonces yo le pregunté que cómo era posible y me creerás Serena que no me dio respuesta…

La conversación era un monólogo de Darien, pues Serena estaba ausente…ella pensaba en…Seiya…en el beso que se dieron…en lo que sintió…en esa agradable sensación que inundó su ser completamente…pero no podía ser…aunque quisieran no podían estar juntos…debía olvidar lo que ocurrió…debía…

**Darien**: Serena?

**Serena**: mm? Ah?

**Darien**: estás bien?

**Serena**: mmm…me duele un poco la cabeza…te molesta si me voy?

**Darien**: claro que no…te voy a dejar a la casa?

**Serena**: está bien

Una media hora después, el auto de Darien entraba al estacionamiento de la mansión Kou…

**Serena**: chao Darien… (Dándole un pequeño beso en la boca)

**Darien**: nos vemos mi princesa…toma algo para el dolor de cabeza si?

**Serena**: aja…chao

Serena se bajó del auto y miró como se alejaba…se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta…comenzó a buscar las llaves y en eso se abrió la puerta…

**Serena**: hola…

**Yaten**: hola conejo…

**Serena**: vas a salir?

**Yaten**: si…con…Mina

**Serena**: (cara pícara) mira tú…quien diría que el frío Yaten Kou podía ser tan cariñoso y atento con su novia jijijijijiji

**Yaten**: (rojo) mira conejo, por ahora no voy a decir nada porque me voy a atrasar…pero ya me las pagarás… (Mientras Serena le saca la lengua)

**Serena**: …Yaten? Hay alguien en la casa?

**Yaten**: mmm…después de que llegó, Kakyu llamó a Lita y salió…y (poniendo cara pícara) Taiki salió con Ami

**Serena**: (Con cara pícara también) aaahh! Jajajaja… (Poniéndose seria) y Seiya?

**Yaten**: Seiya? Sí está…pero en cuanto llegó se fue a la sala de música y no ha salido de ahí…

**Serena**: aaah… (De repente sonó el estomago de Serena) U

**Yaten**: (¬¬u) Kakyu les dejó comida en la cocina…Seiya tampoco ha comido…bueno conejo, se me hace tarde…nos vemos

**Serena**: chao…que se diviertan!

Entró a la casa...y fue directo a la cocina a comer algo…mientras pensaba si era o no correcto ir a ver cómo estaba Seiya…

Luego que quedó satisfecha se dirigió a la sala de música…

Ahí estaba Seiya…sentado al piano…Serena lo veía desde la puerta no se animaba a acercarse…de pronto Seiya comenzó a tocar el piano…

Justamente ahora

Irrumpes en mi vida,

Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina.

Tarde como siempre,

Nos llega la fortuna.

Serena se quedó estática…su cuerpo no le respondía…sólo estaba ahí, de pie en la puerta, mirándolo…y escuchándolo sin que Seiya se diera cuenta de que ella estaba a unos cuantos metros a su espalda…llorando en silencio

Tú ibas con él,

Yo iba con ella,

Jugando a ser felices por desesperados,

Por no aguardar los sueños,

Por miedo a quedar solos.

Cuando Seiya necesitaba desahogarse, la única forma en la que podía era escribiendo…componiendo canciones…y ahora estaba sufriendo…sufriendo porque amaba a su bombón…y sabía que ella también lo amaba…pero no podían estar juntos…hay inocentes entre ellos

Pero llegamos tarde,

Te vi y me viste,

Nos reconocimos enseguida,

Pero tarde.

Maldita sea la hora

Que encontré lo que soñé,

Tarde…

_Mi bombón…te amo desde que te vi en el aeropuerto…ese día está grabado con fuego en mi mente y en mi corazón…_

_Seiya…qué me hiciste que desde el primer día que nos vimos nació este sentimiento?_

Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,

Tanto inventarte,

Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,

Sin encontrarte.

_Por qué no te conocí antes! Si tú eres el hombre que tanto soñé… Seiya…por qué! Por qué si ahora no podemos estar juntos!_

_Siempre esperé que llegara la mujer que me haga sentir lo que es amar…pero cuando te encontré ya era tarde…_

Y ahí va uno de tonto;

Por desesperado,

Confundiendo amor con compañía.

Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,

Te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.

_Si yo supiera que Kakyu no me ama, podría dejarla y amarte sin miedo a hacerle daño…pero ella me ama demasiado…más de lo que merezco…antes de conocerte creí que la quería pero me estaba mintiendo…a veces me arrepiento de haber dado mi palabra de casarme con ella…_

_Si lo que siento por ti es amor, entonces que es lo que alguna vez sentí por Darien? Y mi vida anterior? Todo fue un error, una mentira…Por qué no estás en mi destino? Por qué no eras tú mi príncipe?...y qué va a pasar con ese futuro que vi, en donde se supone que yo amaba a Darien?...si yo ahora te amo a ti, Seiya_

Y no tengo nada contra ellos,

La rabia es contra el tiempo

Por ponerte junto a mí,

Tarde...

_Él no tiene la culpa...todo esto es obra del destino! Del tiempo! Nosotros sólo somos simples piezas…_

…_pero Kakyu no tiene por qué sufrir…no se lo merece…ninguno de nosotros tiene culpa…_

Ganas de huir,

De no verte ni la sombra,

De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla,

Que nunca apareciste,

Que nunca has existido.

_a veces me gustaría que todo sea una pesadilla…que nada ha cambiado…que sigo siendo la niña que era…que amaba a Darien…pero no…esto es real…te amo con todas mis fuerzas Seiya Kou_

_bombón hay veces que me dan ganas de desaparecer de no haberte conocido…pero no puedo porque vivir sin ti se me hace imposible…porque si no hubiese sido así no amaría como lo hago ahora…_

Ganas de besarte,

De coincidir contigo.

De acercarme un poco,

Y amarrarte en un abrazo,

De mirarte a los ojos

Y decirte bienvenida.

…_hay veces en que te abrazo y no quiero soltarte…quisiera tenerte así por toda una eternidad…cerca de mí…y te aseguro que el beso que nos dimos no lo voy a olvidar nunca… _

_hay veces en que cuando te miro y me veo reflejada en tus hermosos ojos azules que me atrapan y me sumergen en un infinito…me dan ganas de quedarme junto a ti...y besarte hasta quedar sin aliento…tal como hoy en la tarde…_

Pero llegamos tarde,

Te vi y me viste,

Nos reconocimos enseguida,

Pero tarde.

Quizás en otras vidas,

Quizás en otras muertes.

_si fuera necesario te esperaría hasta que mi alma deje mi cuerpo…si tú me lo pides mi bombón…te seguiría a donde fueras…incluso al mismo infierno_

_por qué no apareciste en mi pasado? Quizás ahora sería todo diferente y estaríamos juntos…sin que nada nos separe…_

Que ganas de rozarte,

Que ganas de tocarte,

De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,

De fugarnos para siempre,

Sin daños a terceros.

(En voz alta)

**Seiya**: bombón…si me lo pidieras te llevaría lejos de aquí…donde no nos encontraran y te amaría como nadie…te lo aseguro…

**Serena**: lo sé

**Seiya**: bombón! OO Desde cuando est...

**Serena**: (llorando) no sabes como quisiera aceptar tu propuesta!…pero no podemos…no se p (Seiya corre a abrazarla)

**Seiya**: mi bombón…lo sé…ellos no tienen la culpa…pero nosotros tampoco…al corazón no se manda

**Serena**: pero igual me siento mal!

**Seiya**: ya mi bombón…desahogate… (Mientras le acariciaba el pelo)

Después de un rato de estar así abrazados, y Serena ya más calmada…habló

**Serena**: Seiya…esto no puede ser…

**Seiya**: que estás diciendo bombón?

**Serena**: que no podemos seguir así…tú tienes una promesa que cumplir y yo un destino que seguir…y…

**Seiya**: pero bombón!

**Serena**: es lo mejor para todos (tratando de convencer a Seiya y sobre todo a ella misma)

**Seiya**: NO! No es lo mejor!

**Serena**: sí lo es…piensalo…por favor…no hagamos esto más difícil (aunque se estaba muriendo igual que él)

**Seiya**: bombón me estás pidiendo que deje todo hasta aquí! Que finja que no pasa nada entre nosotros!

**Serena**: por favor Seiya…

**Seiya**: no bombón! No me pidas eso porque no puedo!…no

**Serena**: entonces hazlo por ellos…hazlo por Kakyu…

**Seiya**: …yo…lo…intentaré…

**Serena**: es lo mejor Seiya… (Lo abrazó)…

**Seiya**: (correspondiendo el abrazo) pero nada me impedirá seguir amándote…

**Serena**: …estamos confundidos…yo estoy confundida…

**Seiya**: ...yo no estoy confundido...

Se escuchan ruidos en la entrada…

YA LLEGUÉ!

**Serena**: es Kakyu…ve a recibirla… (Limpiándose las lágrimas que insistentemente querían salir)

**Seiya**: pero…

**Serena**: yo me voy a mi cuarto…te…te… (No pudo terminar de decir que lo amaba)

**Seiya**: y yo a ti bombón…

Y así salieron de la sala de música…y en el pasillo se separaron…Serena se dirigió a su habitación…se encerró con llave y soltó todas las lágrimas que estaban guardadas y que estaban luchando por salir desde hace rato…

En cuanto a Seiya…fue a recibir a su novia…tal como le había dicho Serena…tratando de que todo se vea normal…

…Aunque ya nada era igual…

CONTINUARÁ…

NA: hola hola...

aqui está el 3er capitulo...está basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona: "Sin daños a terceros"...me pareció adecuada...si pueden escuchenla e imaginense la situación de Serena y Seiya... ;; ...

...por favor dejen reviews...con sus comentarios, con consultas, con lo que sea...si? ...diganme que les pareció? por favor!

gracias por su apoyo a Bunny Kou, a Luna y a Serenitakou... ...sigan escribiendome si?

los kero...nos vemos


	4. Pensamientos,celos,tormentas y algo más

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…sino que es creación de Naoko Takeuchi..._

_Este capítulo tiene una escena un poquito subida de tono…pero no mucho…igual están advertidos…_

CAPITULO 4:

PENSAMIENTOS, CELOS, TORMENTAS Y ALGO MÁS

DÍA MARTES 8:30 AM 

En la sala de clases:

(Silencio absoluto)

Ya estaban todos en la primera clase de la mañana…matemáticas…materia que a la mayoría no le agrada, claro que hay excepciones como Taiki y Ami…aunque en realidad a ellos le gustan todas las materias (¬¬)…les gusta estudiar a diferencia de su grupo de amigos…los dos estaban muy concentrados haciendo sus ejercicios…pero de vez en cuando miraban a Serena…que se comportaba un poco extraña…

Cerca, se puede ver a Lita, quien también está resolviendo sus ejercicios con mucho esfuerzo, aunque no con el mismo resultado de Taiki y Ami…y sus pensamientos la llevan a Andrew…el chico de cabellos rubios…por fin se habían decidido a decirse sus sentimientos…todo gracias a Serena…se da vuelta a mirarla…algo le pasa…

Luego, podemos ver a Mina y a Yaten…ninguno está interesado en las matemáticas…cada uno está sumido en sus pensamientos…Yaten piensa en Mina…en como esta chica, que es todo lo opuesto a él, logró conquistarlo…a pesar de que en un principio no quería nada con ella…poco a poco supo ganarse su amor y ahora no puede vivir sin ella…Por su parte, Mina piensa en Yaten…este chico, que aparenta ser frío como el hielo…pero que con ella, es todo lo contrario…ella se había enamorado desde que lo vio por primera vez…y le costó conquistarlo pero lo logró…

Ambos se miran y se sonríen…sin planearlo, al mismo tiempo ven a Serena…les preocupa…Mina sabe que algo le pasa pero no se atreve a preguntar…y Yaten tiene una idea de lo que sucede…pero por ahora, prefiere no abrir la boca…

Al final de la sala de clases, está Seiya…a quien le importa bien poco las matemáticas…tiene otras cosas de qué preocuparse…una de ellas es la chica de cabellos rubios, que está sentada delante suyo…que ama con todo su ser…pero que no puede ser…aún así, todo lo que pasó el día anterior, no lo podía olvidar…ocupaba su mente…en especial el beso…ese beso fue tal como se lo había imaginado…se sentía en las nubes, feliz…pero a la vez se sentía culpable…porque sin quererlo, sabía que Kakyu no se merecía que la engañen…pero que podía hacer?...hablar con ella y decirle que ama a Serena?...no…eso la destrozaría…no podía…además su bombón también le había pedido guardar silencio…sabía que para ella tampoco era fácil…

Por su parte, Serena miraba por la ventana…perdida en sus pensamientos, lejos de la sala…lo que le había dicho a Seiya, era cierto…estaba confundida…no sabía que hacer…lo único que tenía claro era que lo que ahora sentía por él, ya no era amistad…no…era algo que no había sentido por nadie…Seiya la hacía sentir…completa…pero a la vez se sentía vulnerable…Seiya le producía miles de sensaciones en su interior…que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado…si comparaba con Darien, era diferente…se sentía segura pero…incompleta…y la verdad es que no sabe por cual de los dos siente amor…ya no sabe qué es amor…y después de todo…alguien sabe qué o cómo es el amor?...(si alguien lo sabe, por favor que le ayude a Serena, y de paso a mi también).

Sin que se dieran cuenta pasó la hora de clases, y llegó el descanso…

**Mina**: Serena! Vamos! (Tuvo que gritar para que Serena reaccionara…estaba demasiado ida)

**Serena**: si! (se levantó y salió junto con el grupo)

Todos salieron al patio, y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol…

**Mina**: qué vamos a hacer después de clases?

**Ami**: no sé…

**Lita**: les propongo algo…Kakyu me pidió un favor…sucede que necesita comprar ropa pero ella no sabe mucho de eso…entonces me pidió ayuda…

**Mina**: buena idea! Podemos ir después de clases con ella…

**Ami**: sí!...y le avisamos a Rei…

**Lita**: excelente!... Serena? Vas con nosotras?

**Serena**: …

**Ami**: Serena?

**Serena**: mm?...qué?

**Ami**: qué te pasa Serena?...te preguntábamos si vas a ir con nosotras de shopping después de clases…

**Lita**: para que ayudemos a Kakyu…

**Serena**: claro!

**Mina**: entonces va a ser una tarde de chicas!

**Yaten**: y nosotros qué?

**Mina**: lo siento, mi niño…pero a menos que quieras ir de compras, lo cual dudo…nos vamos a ver hasta mañana…

**Yaten**: está bien… (Poniendo cara con pucheritos, y Mina al verlo así, lo abrazó)

**Taiki**: (abrazando a Ami) que lo pases bien amor…

**Ami**: gracias…

**Lita**: Serena…por qué estas tan callada? Y tu igual Seiya?

**Serena y Seiya**: Ah?

**Lita**: UU' les pregunté que qué les pasaba? Están callados y ustedes no son así…

**Serena**: no…me pasa nada…no te preocupes Lita

**Seiya**: yo estoy bien…

**Lita**: ¬¬U si ustedes lo dicen…

En eso, sonó el timbre y entraron a sus últimas clases…

A la salida de clases…

**Mina**: chao mi niño… (Abrazando y besando a Yaten)

**Yaten**: (correspondiendo) pórtate bien…

**Taiki**: te llamo en la noche?

**Ami**: bueno… (Besándolo) nos vemos mañana…

**Lita**: chao a todos…

**Seiya**: chao Lita…bombón? (tomándola del brazo y apartándola del grupo)

**Serena**: sí? (nerviosa)

**Seiya**: trata de no ser tan obvia…

**Serena**: por qué lo dices?

**Seiya**: ¬¬U porque de lejos se nota que te pasa algo…

**Serena**: pero es que es difícil!

**Seiya**: lo sé…pero inténtalo…

**Mina**: Serena! Apura!

**Serena**: voy! Chao Seiya…nos vemos en la casa…chao chicos! (corriendo para alcanzar a las chicas)

**Seiya**: (viéndola alejarse) nos vamos?

**Yaten**: por qué no comemos algo?

**Taiki**: buena idea…

Y los tres se dirigieron a algún lugar para comer algo…

Ami y Lita iban conversando muy animada…Mina iba con Serena un poco más atrás…

**Mina**: Serena? Te puedo preguntar algo?

**Serena**: claro Mina! Pregunta con confianza

**Mina**: a ti te pasa algo…me puedes decir qué? Me preocupas…

**Serena**: yo…estoy bien! (fingiendo una sonrisa)

**Mina**: no me mientas…te conozco…por favor confía en mí

**Serena**: es que Mina…no puedo…

**Mina**: como que no puedes?

**Serena**: ahora no…perdóname…

**Mina**: …está bien…pero si necesitas desahogarte cuenta conmigo…sea lo que sea…

**Serena**: gracias Mina…

**Lita**: Serena, Mina! Apuren!

**Ami**: Kakyu y Rei están allá! (apuntando hacia donde se encontraban las susodichas)

Avanzaron…se saludaron…entraron al centro comercial…y fueron directo a las tiendas…todas se probaron ropa: vestidos, blusas, faldas, poleras, tops, pantalones, jeans, etc.…también compraron accesorios: carteras, cinturones, pulseras, collares, pañoletas, sombreros, etc.…todas iban cargadas de bolsas…luego…fueron a los patios de comida a servirse helados…

**Kakyu**: muchas gracias por la ayuda!

**Lita**: no tienes que agradecernos

**Ami**: es cierto…lo hicimos con agrado

**Rei**: una de las cosas que más nos gusta hacer es comprar ropa…

**Mina**: sí!...también nos gusta hacer pijamadas

**Serena**: y comer Helados!

Así estuvieron un buen rato conversando…como a las 8:30 PM:

**Ami**: bueno…creo que ya es hora de irnos…nos vamos juntas Lita, Rei?

**Lita**: sí…chao chicas

**Rei**: claro!...chao chicas…

**Demás**: chao Rei…Chao Lita…chao Ami

**Ami**: chao…

**Mina**: bueno…creo que yo también me voy…

**Serena**: Mina? Por qué no vas a dormir a la casa?

**Kakyu**: sí!

**Mina**: bueno…pero…y mis cosas?

**Serena**: sí! Podemos llamar a alguno de los chicos para que nos vengan a buscar y de paso pasamos por tu casa…

**Kakyu**: muy buena idea Serena!...voy a llamar a Seiya…

**Serena**: NO! (Mina y Kakyu la miraron sorprendidas)

**Kakyu**: por qué no? ¬¬

**Serena**: #oo#…porque…yo…pensaba en Yaten…digo…como es el novio de Mina…

**Mina**: tienes razón Serena…pero…¬¬ creo que Yaten no va a querer

**Kakyu**: UU° lo más seguro es que llamemos a Seiya…

**Serena**: …está bien…

**Kakyu**: (marcando en su celular…esperó el tono…1, 2…) aló? Seiya?...amor…necesito que por favor nos vengas a buscar al centro comercial…sí…y con Mina…sí va a la casa…pero tenemos que pasar a buscar sus cosas…aja...gracias…te quiero…te esperamos… (Colgó)

**Mina**: y? qué dijo?

**Kakyu**: que sí…va saliendo…

**Serena**: vamos?...lo esperamos en la entrada…

Se levantaron y agarraron todas sus bolsas…apenas se las podían…eran realmente muchas…llegaron como pudieron a la entrada del centro comercial…esperaron unos 5 o 10 minutos que se les pasaron volando con la conversación…en eso sonó una bocina…era Seiya…como pudieron avanzaron con sus bolsas…Seiya se bajó a ayudarlas…

**Seiya**: oÔ acaso se compraron todas las tiendas?

**Kakyu**: hola amor (Dándole un pequeño beso en la boca…Serena al verlos se quedó estática)

**Mina**: (viendo la reacción de su amiga) vamos Serena!

**Serena**: sí…

**Seiya**: vamos a tu casa Mina?

**Mina**: sí…tengo que buscar mis cosas…

Se subieron al auto…Seiya al volante, Kakyu en el asiento del copiloto…las otras dos chicas atrás: Mina detrás de Seiya y Serena detrás de Kakyu…

**Seiya**: cómo estuvo su tarde?

**Kakyu**: genial! Las chicas me ayudaron a escoger ropa…

**Seiya**: las chicas tienen muy buen gusto…

**Mina**: gracias Seiya…había ropa muy linda!

**Kakyu**: sí…y los helados que venden son exquisitos!

**Seiya**: y tú bombón? (Viéndola por el espejo retrovisor) Te divertiste?

**Serena**: eh? Sí fue muy divertido!

**Kakyu**: les molesta si pongo música?

**Todos**: no

Kakyu prendió la radio y buscó alguna emisora…lo dejó en donde se escuchaba la canción ¿Sabes? De Alex Ubago…

¿Sabes, vida mía,

Que cuando cae el sol, y se apaga el día,

La luna brilla pura y limpia.

Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor

Con tu belleza y con tu olor

Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz.

Seiya al escuchar la canción, miró a Serena a través del espejo retrovisor…ella también lo miraba…él le quiñó un ojo…ella le sonrió…

Pero si tú no estás, si tú te vas

La luna mengua y desaparece

Y las estrellas la encontrarán

Y descubrirán que mis lágrimas mecen

En algún lugar,

Sin más amparo que mi propia soledad.

Mina sin querer miró a Serena…y se dio cuenta de que miraba algo…siguió su mirada…y se encontró con que miraba a Seiya a través del espejo…y él también la miraba...Mina se sorprendió (ÖÖ)…no lo podía creer…ambos se expresaban amor…miró a Kakyu…ella no había notado nada…

Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia

Que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas

Porque sé que esto es amor del verdadero

Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero,

Sin dudarlo ni un momento...

Llora mi guitarra

Cuando tú no estás se me parte el alma

Me haces jugar malas pasadas.

Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta

Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas.

Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba

O puede que ya no sientas nada,

Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo

Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo.

Kakyu estaba ida…miraba las calles, las luces…pensaba sobre lo que debía hacer…retener a Seiya…o dejarlo libre…lo miró…pero él estaba mirando, demasiado rato, por el espejo retrovisor…mmm…y le cayó la teja! (Es decir que se dio cuenta)…él estaba mirando a Serena! Y en sus narices!...

Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia

Que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te…

Y se cortó la canción…

**Mina**: qué pasó?

**Kakyu**: es que me aburrió la canción…no me gusta ese cantante…

**Mina**: aah…

**Seiya**: listo llegamos Mina…

Mina se bajó, sacó sus bolsas de la cajuela y entró a su casa…en el auto había un ambiente más o menos tenso…ninguno hablaba…hasta que Serena lo rompió…

**Serena**: Kakyu? por qué no pones algo de música?

**Kakyu**: de qué tipo?

**Serena**: algo alegre nn

**Kakyu**: a ver… (Buscando emisoras…y la dejó en donde se escuchaba a música electrónica)… nn esa está bien?

**Serena**: sí

A los 10 minutos después salió Mina de su casa…

**Mina**: listo Seiya…vámonos

**Seiya**: a sus ordenes nn

**Mina**: wuau! Que buena música!

Llegaron a la mansión Kou, más o menos como a las 9:30 PM…Yaten los estaba esperando fuera de la casa…

**Yaten**: por fin llegan… (Entrando a la casa)…vamos a cenar… (Volviendo)…Mina?

**Mina**: hola amor! (Corriendo a abrazarlo)

**Serena**: sabía que era una buena idea!

**Seiya**: ¬¬ estás segura bombón? No crees que es peligroso?

**Serena**: peligroso? Por qué? Ôô

**Seiya**: bueno…porque…son novios…van a dormir en la misma casa…

**Serena**: #ÖÖ# SEIYA! Que cosas estás pensando!

**Seiya**: yo? Nada…sólo pensaba en que sí tienen una de sus peleas vamos a salir todos heridos

**Serena**: UU aaah…

**Seiya**: bombón? ¬¬ En qué estabas pensando tú?

**Serena**: yo? #oö# En nada…

**Seiya**: jajajajajaja

**Kakyu**: bueno…entremos a cenar?

**Todos**: SÍ!

Entraron a la casa…en donde Taiki tenía la cena lista, la mesa puesta…todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer…conversaron del colegio, hablaron sobre sus compañeros, de las compras que hicieron…en fin, de todo un poco…

Terminaron de cenar como a las 10:30 PM…Serena ayudó a Taiki a lavar y secar los platos…Yaten, Mina, Kakyu y Seiya estaban sentados mirando TV…cuando se escuchó un trueno…

**Serena**: AaAaAaAHhH!

Seiya corrió a la cocina…

**Seiya**: bombón! Que pasa!

Y se encontró a Serena abrazando a Taiki…

**Seiya**: oh! Veo que están ocupados…los dejo…

**Taiki**: Seiya no seas idiota por favor…

**Seiya**: idiota? Y qué quieres que piense ah!

**Serena**: Seiya…es que no escuchaste el trueno? öö

**Seiya**: sí y!

**Serena**: PUES QUE A MI ME DAN MIEDOOO!

**Seiya**: mm?...Verdad…nn…lo siento…

**Taiki**: tonto!

Después de eso, fueron al living con los demás…

**Kakyu**: bueno…yo me voy a dormir…buenas noches a todos… (Dándole un beso a Seiya)

**Todos**: buenas noches!

(Otro trueno)

**Serena**: AaAaAaHhHh!... (Abrazando a Yaten…era el más cerca)

**Yaten**: #oo# co-conejo?

**Mina**: Serena! Suelta a mi novio!

**Serena**: lo siento (soltándolo)…pero es que me dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas!

**Seiya**: no te preocupes bombón…yo te voy a cuidar (abrazándola)

**Serena**: gracias (temblando)

**Taiki**: tengo sueño…me voy a mi cuarto…buenas noches…

**Todos**: buenas noches!

**Serena**: yo igual me voy a dormir…buenas noches…

**Los 3**: buenas noches!

(Trueno)

**Serena**: AaAaHh! (Ya iba subiendo la escalera cuando se devolvió a Abrazar a Seiya)

**Seiya**: bombón?

**Serena**: (temblando) Seiya…acompáñame por favor…

**Seiya**: está bien…vamos…buenas noches tortolitos…

**Mina y Yaten**: buenas noches…

Seiya llevaba a Serena de la mano, quien la apretaba fuertemente…camino a la habitación hubo truenos y relámpagos acompañados de los gritos de Serena…

**Seiya**: bueno bombón llegamos a tu cuarto…

**Serena**: gracias Seiya…mmm…buenas noches…

**Seiya**: buenas noches…

Y Serena se entró…Seiya siguió a hasta su cuarto…

Serena tenía miedo…así que se puso su pijama lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a su cama…al rato escuchó que llamaban a su puerta…

**Mina**: Serena? Estás despierta?

**Serena**: s-sí…p-pa-pasa…

**Mina**: (entrando) podemos hablar?

**Serena**: claro…

**Mina**: Serena…yo…no sé como empezar…

**Serena**: qué pasa?

(Trueno…obviamente Serena debajo de las mantas…ya no gritaba porque la mayoría estaba durmiendo, aunque no se escuchaban los ruidos de un cuarto a otro…las paredes estaban reforzadas…pero todos sabemos que los gritos de miedo de Serena pueden traspasar cualquier cosa …)

**Mina**: (sentándose en la cama) ya lo sé…

**Serena**: (mostrando su cabeza) qué sabes?

**Mina**: vi como Seiya y tú se miraban…

**Serena**: Quée! OO

**Mina**: sí…aunque hubiese preferido que me lo digas tú y no tener que descubrirlo…

**Serena**: co-como lo…

**Mina**: los vi cuando se veían en el auto…

**Serena**: …

**Mina**: Serena?...lo amas?

**Serena**: yo…estoy confundida…yo…no sé…

**Mina**: puedes confiar en mí…

**Serena**: gracias Mina…yo…cuando estoy con él siento muchas cosas que nunca me habían hecho sentir…ni siquiera…Darien…

**Mina**: sólo sientes eso?

**Serena**: no…con Seiya me siento completa…pero a la vez me da un poco de miedo…

**Mina**: y con Darien?

**Serena**: con él me siento segura…pero…como que me hace falta algo…no sé Mina…cuando besé a Seiya

**Mina**: QUÉE!

**Serena**: sshhtt…sí lo besé ayer…fue…maravilloso…

Y le contó todo…

**Mina**: y que van a hacer?

**Serena**: nada…vamos a seguir con nuestra vida…

**Mina**: como si nada hubiese pasado?

**Serena**: …sí…él tiene una promesa que no puede romper y yo…tu sabes…mi destino…

**Mina**: sí lo sé…pero creo que deberían hacer algo…pero es decisión de ustedes…

**Serena**: gracias por entenderme…creí que me ibas a querer matar…

**Mina**: como se te ocurre! Antes está tu felicidad…y desde que conocimos a los chicos…yo he pensado que serías más feliz con Seiya…-

**Serena**: gracias…

**Mina**: bueno…me voy a dormir…mañana tenemos escuela…que duermas bien

**Serena**: igualmente…

Mina salió del cuarto de Serena, y en el pasillo se encontró a Yaten…

**Yaten**: hablaste con la conejo?

**Mina**: sí…

**Yaten**: ven…vamos a mi pieza y cuéntamelo todo… (La cual estaba al lado de la de Serena)

1:00 AM

LA tormenta eléctrica seguía…y como es obvio Serena no podía dormir…temblando de pies a cabeza, debajo de las mantas…

**Serena**: maldita tormenta!...debo ser valiente…no le tengo miedo…no le tengo miedo…no le tengo miedo…

Trueno

**Serena**: demonios!...

En eso tocaron a su puerta…

**Serena**: quién es?

**Seiya**: soy yo bombón…estás bien?

**Serena**: no!...pasa

**Seiya**: (entrando) no puedes dormir?

**Serena**: no! La tormenta no me deja!...

Trueno.

**Serena**: AaAaAaAaAhHhHhH!

**Seiya**: jajajajajajajajajajaja…quieres que te haga compañía?

**Serena**: es-está b-bien…

Seiya (llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón para dormir) se sentó en la cama…afirmándose en el respaldo de la cama…Serena lo abrazó, afirmando su cabeza en el pecho de él… él correspondió el abrazo, mientras le acariciaba su cabello rubio…ella temblaba…después de un rato, Serena se le pasó, aunque la tormenta seguía…

**Seiya**: ya estás bien bombón?

**Serena**: …sí…gracias…

**Seiya**: …entonces me voy (fue más una pregunta…Seiya no quería irse…se sentía bien al estar así con su bombón…pero sabía la respuesta o eso pensó)

**Serena**: no…quédate…por favor…

**Seiya**: (oo)…en…en serio…quieres que me quede?

**Serena**: …sí…

Serena levantó su cara…y lo besó…lo cual sorprendió a Seiya, pero no tardó en corresponder…primero fue un beso tierno…luego, pasó a ser más apasionado acompañado de caricias…ella estaba encima de él…pero Seiya, de un movimiento quedó arriba…poco a poco, las respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas…

**Seiya**: bombón…estás…segura?

**Serena**: …sí…

Era todo lo que Seiya necesitaba escuchar…la besó como nunca había besado a alguien…Serenarodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y deslizó sus manos por los hombros y le acarició la espalda por debajo de la camiseta…Seiya recorrió con sus labios las mejillas de Serena, para luego bajar al cuello, mientras que con una mano le desabrochaba el pijama y con la otra acariciaba la cintura de la chica…Serena soltó un suspiro, sintiendo estremecer todo su cuerpo…deslizó su pierna derecha, acariciando levemente la izquierda de él…y rodaron…ahora ella estaba arriba…le sacó la camiseta y acarició el pecho desnudo de Seiya…los dos estaban agitados…Seiya bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de Serena, mientras ella se sacaba la parte de arriba del pijama…y nuevamente rodaron…Seiya se deshizo del pantalón de Serena y el de él…los dos estaban en el cielo…siguieron acariciándose…explorando el cuerpo del otro…él besaba el cuerpo de Serena…cuando llegó a los pechos de ella, se detuvo y los acarició causándole placer… luego, la hizo suya…se introdujo en ella muy suave…lentamente…en un principio a Serena le dolió porque era su primera vez…pero poco a poco el pequeño dolor se convirtió en placer…al ver que Serena le pedía más, Seiya fue aumentando la velocidad…ambos gemían…sus respiraciones se mezclaban…ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos de una pequeña capa de sudor…pronto alcanzaron el máximo placer…acabaron juntos…Seiya salió lenta y suavemente para no hacerle daño…se tendió al lado se Serena, quien lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él…y poco a poco, se quedó dormida…mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello suelto y su espalda…

Tus labios entreabiertos

Con un leve zumbido al respirar

Tu cara sin gestos

Tus pechos pretextos

De una posible maternidad,

Toda tu dormida allí después de la estampida

De dos cuerpos y el amor.

Tu vientre haciendo un hueco

Para guardar mis pistilos de agua luz

Tus pies descubiertos

Tus brazos abiertos

Tu ombligo, el universo todo en ti,

Y yo me fumo tu aliento

Después de la batalla

De dos cuerpos y el amor.

En tus uñas hay rastros de mi piel

Y en mi piel hay sudor del compartido,

Es sudor de sal que sabe a miel

Son tus manos arañando en lo prohibido.

Serena dormía plácidamente…mientras era observada por Seiya…no podía creer que su bombón se le había entregado…él era el primer hombre en su cuerpo…ni siquiera Darien lo era…se sentía en el cielo…simplemente la amaba…era la mejor noche de su vida…y le daba gracias a la tormenta eléctrica…

Duerme, duerme

Que yo aun no sé si estoy soñando,

Se vino el cielo a este lugar

Mientras tu cuerpo aún temblando.

Duerme, duerme

Que seré el centinela de tus sueños,

Que no hallarás allí uno mejor

Que del que acabo de ser dueño.

Tu pelo derramado

Llenando de azabache mi colchón,

Tus uñas pintadas, tus piernas cerradas

Tus pliegues en perfecto claro oscuro,

Y yo creo más en Dios

Después de la fortuna

De dos cuerpos y el amor.

**Seiya**: gracias mi bombón…por darme la mejor de las noches…………te miro a mi lado, abrazándome…y no puedo creerlo…debo estar soñando…si pareces un ángel!...te amo bombón

Y tú que aún no te enteras que te amo

Porque no entiendes el lenguaje de mis manos

Mañana al despertar yo te diré

Lo que este tiempo por cobarde me callé.

Duerme, duerme

Que yo aun no sé si estoy soñando,

Se vino el cielo a este lugar

Mientras tu cuerpo aún temblando.

Duerme, duerme

Que seré el centinela de tus sueños,

Que no hallarás allí uno mejor

Que del que acabo de ser dueño.

Poco a poco, el sueño fue ganándole la partida a Seiya…tanto él como Serena no se despertaron en lo que quedaba de noche…a pesar de que la tormenta seguía…incluso con viento y lluvia…pero a ellos dos nada les importaba…nada ni nadie podía interrumpir sus sueños…o por lo menos no por esta noche…ya tendrían que preocuparse después…pero ahora debían aprovechar de estar así…juntos…durmiendo en los brazos de esa persona que más aman…

Continuará…

**NA**: hooolaaaaaa a todos! ….Cómo están?

Aquí está el 4to capítulo… por favor discúlpenme por la demora pero es que la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo…en especial ahora que es fin de semestre… (Exámenes…puaj!)

Canción 1: "¿Sabes?" de Alex Ubago

Canción 2: "Duerme" de Ricardo Arjona

Ahora las cosas se complicaron más para Serena…no sabe si hizo bien o mal…pero tampoco se arrepiente…y en el próximo…mmm…no se los voy a contar antes de tiempo… ….

Por favor dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció…así sé si voy por buen camino…

Debo decir que no estaba muy segura de este capítulo…lo escribí 3 veces…es por eso que necesito su opinión si?...o si no para que lo cambie (tengo una copia escrita de otra forma)…

Gracias por el apoyo….

No vemos prontito…chau….


	5. me voy o me quedo?

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…sino que es creación de Naoko Takeuchi..._

En cursiva: pensamientos

mmmmm: cambio de escena

CAPÍTULO 5:

¿ME VOY O ME QUEDO?

MIERCOLES 6:00 PM

La Luz de la mañana entraba por los ventanales de la pieza de Serena…ésta abrió los ojos, y se encontró al hombre más guapo y tierno del mundo…él todavía dormía…parecía un bebé…nadie se podía imaginar que aquel chico juguetón, de sonrisa traviesa y ojos azul oscuro como la noche, podía ser tan…mmm…apasionado… (Serena: #.#)…él había sido el primero…y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con él…deseaba estar así por siempre…a su lado…

Todo eso significaba que lo amaba?...la confusión había pasado?...o aún no sabía lo que realmente sentía por él?...

Estaba pensando en eso cuando su compañero se movió…

**Serena**: buenos días Seiya (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

**Seiya**: mm?...buen día mi bombón (atrayéndola a su cuerpo)

**Serena**: cómo dormiste?

**Seiya**: Si dormí con un ángel…tú que crees?

**Serena:** #n.n# gracias…mira ya está amaneciendo

Serena se levantó, se arropó con una manta y salió al balcón…detrás de ella salió Seiya (en bóxer)…quien la abrazó por detrás…y miraron el amanecer…se sentían tan bien…

De repente se escuchó ruidos en el balcón de al lado…Serena se acercó al borde de su izquierda y vio a Mina a punto de salir…Serena más que rápido empujó a Seiya hacia su cuarto…

**Seiya**: HEY BOMBÓN! Que te pasa!

**Serena**: sshhtt! Cállate!

**Seiya**: p-pe-pero…

**Serena**: escóndete!

En eso, Mina salió al balcón…vestía sólo una bata…miró hacia al lado y…

**Mina**: AAAHH!

**Serena**: MINA? Ö.Ö

**Mina**: SERENA? Ö.Ö

**Serena**: que-que haces en la pieza de Yaten?...

**Mina**: yo-yo…#o.o#

**Serena**: DORMISTE CON ÉL! O.ö

**Mina**: yo-yo… #o.o#

**Yaten**: (saliendo al balcón) mi niña…

**Serena**: YATEN!

**Yaten**: CONEJO! Q-qué haces despierta! #O.Ô#

**Serena**: yo? Yo…me desperté no más…¬.¬ justo para ver esto

**Mina**: Serena…yo…yo

**Serena**: no se preocupen…yo no voy a decir nada….

**Yaten** **y Mina**: gracias… U.U

**Serena**: pero deberían ver sus caras

Serena se entró cerrando sus ventanales…suspirando

**Seiya**: estuvo cerca! u.u

**Serena**: sí…ahora tengo para molestar a Yaten .

**Seiya**: U.Ub…quien lo diría…Yaten y Mina durmiendo juntos…

**Serena**: ¬.¬ Seiya…ellos son novios…es normal…

**Seiya**: pero no todas las parejas lo hacen…

**Serena**: sí sé…recuerda tú no lo sabes…

**Seiya**: sí

**Serena**: ahora debes salir…tenemos que ir a la escuela…

**Seiya**: y cómo salgo de aquí?

**Serena**: mmm…buena pregunta…¬.¬ crees que sea buena idea que intentes por la puerta?

**Seiya**: ja-ja-ja…amaneciste graciosa…

**Serena**: sí . es que anoche un caballero me hizo pasar una maravillosa noche…

**Seiya**: #n.n# hay bombón no es para tanto…

**Serena**: jajajajaja…te ves tierno…

**Seiya**: bombón no sigas…que no respondo de mis actos (acercándose a Serena)

**Serena**: no Seiya!…para! esto tiene que quedar aquí (retrocediendo)

**Seiya**: mmm…está bien!

**Serena**: (respirando)…fíjate si hay moros en la costa…

**Seiya**: (abriendo un poco la puerta y sacando su cabeza, mirando para todos lados) no…nos vemos luego bombón… (Saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible)

**Serena**: …sí…

Luego Serena entró a ducharse…para después vestirse con su uniforme…se sentó en su tocador para peinarse…se miró a su espejo…y se puso a pensar en la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Seiya…gracias a la tormenta eléctrica (quien lo diría)…y sin que ella quisiera las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…

**Serena**: qué fue lo que hice?...yo-yo…no…qué voy a hacer ahora?...

Y se abandonó al llanto…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

7:10 AM

Estaban ya todos sentados a la mesa, desayunando…sólo faltaba Serena…

**Kakyu**: y Serena?

**Taiki**: de seguro se quedó dormida…

**Yaten**: no lo creo…yo la ví despierta temprano

**Kakyu**: tú? ¬.¬ en serio?

**Yaten**: sí la ví en el balcón cuando Mina salió…AUCH! (Mina le había dado un pisotón)

**Mina**: sí es que yo quería ver el amanecer y fui a despertar a Yaten…y ahí fue que vimos a Serena….b

**Todos**: U.Ub…

**Taiki**: creo que voy a ir a verla…

**Seiya**: NO! Yo voy (se levantó rápidamente y subió corriendo las escaleras)

Toc- toc

**Seiya**: bombón? Se puede?

No hubo respuesta…se comenzó a preocupar…

**Seiya**: bombón voy a entrar!

Y entró…no la vio…salió al balcón y ahí estaba ella…llorando…

**Seiya**: bombón? (Abrazándola) qué pasa?

**Serena**: yo-yo…

**Seiya**: (cambiando su expresión a una seria) te arrepientes?

**Serena**: (levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos)…no es eso Seiya…pero es que…ahora que vamos hacer?

**Seiya**: yo…no lo sé…

**Serena**: no podemos seguir así!...

**Seiya**: que…qué quieres decir? (temiendo la respuesta)

**Serena**: que…no podemos seguir haciendo daño…creo que…aunque nos duela…tenemos que…

**Seiya**: separarnos?...olvidarnos?

**Serena**: …sí…

**Seiya**: …te entiendo…pero…yo…no puedo estar lejos de ti…

**Serena**: y tu crees que yo sí?...pero…no podemos…

**Seiya**: sí…lo sé…

**Taiki**: CHICOS APUREN!

**Seiya**: bombón estás lista?

**Serena**: …sí…vamos

Serena tomó su bolso…y bajaron…los demás ya los estaban esperando en la puerta…

**Taiki**: que pasó Serena? Por qué te demoraste?

**Serena**: es que no encontraba mi libro…

**Todos**: U.Ub

**Kakyu**: toma Serena…tu almuerzo…y para que comas en el camino (era leche en cajita chica y una tostada)

**Serena**: gracias…

**Yaten**: Vámonos de una vez!

**Serena**: mmm ¬.¬ todo porque tú y Mina se levantaron temprano…

**Mina**: #o.o# Serena!

**Serena**: jajajajajajajajajajaja…

Se subieron todos al auto…y partieron rumbo a la escuela…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

El día podía haber sido como cualquier otro…pero la actitud de Serena y de Seiya era preocupante, a los ojos de sus amigos…estaban callados…y lo que era aún más extraño, era que apenas se hablaban entre ellos…los únicos que sabían más o menos lo que pasaba eran Taiki, Yaten, y ahora Mina también…pero no podían hacer nada aunque quisieran…esto era algo que sólo Serena y Seiya podían resolver…

Llegó la hora del término de las clases…iba todo el grupo (con excepción de Rei que estudia en otra parte)…pensaban ir al Crow Center (así se escribe?) a tomar helados y conversar un rato (Obviamente habían llamado a Rei)…pero en la entrada de la preparatoria estaban esperando a alguien…

Serena! – todos miraron…

**Serena**: Darien? Qué-qué estás haciendo aquí? (acercándose a él)

**Darien**: pensé que te alegrarías de verme…

**Serena**: claro que me alegro! Lo que pasa es que es raro…

**Darien**: lo sé…quería darte una sorpresa (tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la boca, lo que a lo lejos no fue bien visto por Seiya, que se puso tenso y serio)

**Serena**: (terminado el beso) sí que me la diste…

**Darien**: te venía a buscar porque tengo algo que proponerte…

**Serena**: proponerme?...

**Darien**: sí…vamos?

**Serena**: …sí…espera…les voy a decir a los chicos…

Serena corre hacia donde estaban los demás…al acercarse vio la cara de Seiya que, por lo que daba a entender, estaba bastante serio…así que prefirió dirigirse a los demás…

**Serena**: chicos…emm…voy a irme con Darien…nos vemos en la casa…

**Taiki**: bueno Serena…llegas a la cena?

**Serena**: no lo sé…pero dile a Kakyu que me guarde un poco ¿sí?

**Taiki**: está bien

**Yaten**: no llegues tarde conejo

**Serena**: no te preocupes…nos vemos

Y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Darien…todos vieron como la pareja se alejaba tomados de la mano…Yaten miró a Seiya…éste estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

**Yaten**: estás bien Seiya?

**Seiya**: mm?...sí…vamos a ir al Crow Center?

**Todos**: sí!

Todo el grupo se dirigió a comer helados y a pasar una entretenida tarde…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En el parque n°10…

**Serena**: Darien…qué era lo que me tenías que proponer?

**Darien**: mi princesa estás ansiosa?

**Serena**: bueno…tu sabes como soy .

**Darien**: sí lo sé…mmm…lo que te quiero decir…es que…mi compañero se fue de mi departamento…

**Serena**: …y?...

**Darien**: y…ahora te puedes ir a vivir conmigo!...qué te perece!

**Serena**: … -.-

**Darien**: no estás contenta?

**Serena**: …claro que lo estoy! (fingiendo una sonrisa)…me parece genial…

**Darien**: que bueno (abrazándola)…entonces…cuando te mudas?

**Serena**: …yo…no sé…tengo que hablar con los chicos…

**Darien**: pero habla con ellos hoy…

**Serena**: …no me presiones…déjame hacerlo a mi manera por favor…

**Darien**: …claro…

**Serena**: …ahora me puedes ir dejar a la casa por favor?

**Darien**: está bien…vamos…

El trayecto se hizo largo…Serena no abrió la boca…sólo miraba por la ventana, no quería mirar a Darien…no podía…después de lo que pasó con Seiya, sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos…que si lo hacía, Darien se daría cuenta de que estaba confundida…y peor, que lo engañaba…de la peor forma, en todo sentido…

Por otra parte, si seguía viviendo cerca de Seiya…la situación podía empeorar, y salirse de control…no…no podía dejar que eso sucediera…Darien y Kakyu no se podían enterar porque sufrirían mucho…y eso no era justo…ellos no tienen la culpa…todo esto era su responsabilidad, su culpa…era ella la que estaba confundida…era ella la que dejó que Seiya entrara a su vida como algo más que un amigo…

**Darien**: llegamos Serena

**Serena**: …mm?...qué?

**Darien**: llegamos a tu casa…estás bien?

**Serena**: sí no te preocupes…yo te llamo para avisarte cuando me mudo si?

**Darien**: está bien…ojalá sea pronto .- (le da un beso)…cuídate…

**Serena**: tu igual…chao…

Serena se baja y entra directamente a la casa, a diferencia de otras veces…

**Kakyu**: llegaste Serena!

**Mina**: cómo te fue?

**Serena**: …bien…voy a mi cuarto…

**Taiki**: estamos viendo una película…nos acompañas?

**Serena**: …no…tengo sueño y mañana hay clases así que hay que levantarse temprano…

**Kakyu**: cenaste?

**Serena**: no…pero

**Kakyu**: te guardé un poco de cena…

**Serena**: gracias Kakyu, pero no tengo hambre…

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ conejo te sientes bien?

**Serena**: sí por qué?

**Seiya**: porque no tienes hambre y te vas a ir a acostar temprano bombón…

**Serena**: …sólo tengo sueño…nos vemos mañana…buenas noches…

Y se dirigió a su cuarto…

**Seiya**: …voy a ir a ver qué le pasa…

**Mina**: mejor voy yo, Seiya

**Seiya**: pero…

**Yaten**: es mejor que vaya Mina…

**Taiki**: sí, Seiya…no te preocupes tanto…

**Mina**: seguro no es nada grave…

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ seguramente deben ser cosas de mujeres…

**Kakyu**: o quizás algo pasó con su novio…

En el cuarto de Serena…

**Serena**: _…va a ser lo mejor…no voy a ver a Seiya todo el día…la confusión se me va a pasar…y todo va a volver a ser como antes…Seiya y yo vamos a volver a ser sólo amigos…me voy a casar con Darien…y todo bien…_

Toc-toc

**Mina**: Serena, puedo pasar?

**Serena**: …sí…

**Mina**: (sentándose en la cama, al lado de Serena) cómo estás?

**Serena**: bien .…y tú? ¬.¬ Te vas a quedar a dormir otra vez?

**Mina**: #o.o# yo…bueno…no…Yaten me va ir a dejar a mi casa un rato más

**Serena**: y? cómo fue?

**Mina**: #Ô.Ô# cómo fue que cosa?

**Serena**: aayy Mina! No te hagas! ¬.¬ sabes muy bien a qué me refiero…a tu noche con Yaten

**Mina**: #.#…bueno…fue……maravillosa!

**Serena**: fue…fue tu 1era vez?

**Mina**: …sí #.#…HEY! ¬.¬ YO NO VINE A HABLAR DE ESO AHORA!

**Serena**: a no?...ú.ùb

**Mina**: Ù.Ú NO!

**Serena**: entonces?

**Mina**: YO VENÍA A VER CÓMO ESTABAS!

**Serena**: ú.ù pero no te enojes, Mina…

**Mina**: lo siento…

**Serena**: bueno…ya me ves estoy bien

**Mina**: no es cierto, Serena…

**Serena**: es verdad Mina…estoy…bien

**Mina**: no te creo…algo te pasa…cuando llegaste traías una cara...por favor cuéntame

**Serena**: ……Darien me dijo que me fuera a vivir con él…

**Mina**: qué?...en serio?...te lo dijo hoy?

**Serena**: sí……se veía tan entusiasmado…

**Mina**: y?...vas a vivir con él?

**Serena**: …lo estuve pensando…y creo que es lo mejor…

**Mina**: lo mejor?...tu crees?

**Serena**: …no lo sé, Mina…pienso que al no ver a Seiya todos los días, las cosas se normalizarían…necesito que mi corazón y mis sentimientos se aclaren antes de que todo se me escape de las manos…

**Mina: **y…cuando le piensas decir que te vas?

**Serena**: …mañana…

**Mina**: sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te voy a apoyar entiendes?

**Serena**: …gracias…

**Mina**: (abrazándola) bueno…mañana tenemos escuela…trata de no pensar más por ahora…que duermas bien…

**Serena**: igualmente…¬.¬ bueno…si es que llegas a tu casa…

**Mina**: #n.n# no sigas, Serena…………mañana te espera un día muy pesado…

**Serena**: …sí…lo sé…buenas noches…

Mina salió de la habitación de Serena y se dirigió al jardín…al rato, llegó Yaten…en cuanto Mina lo vio, lo abrazó, siendo correspondida…

**Yaten**: Mina, estás bien?

**Mina**: no…y Serena está peor…me da rabia no poder ayudarla…

**Yaten**: …te entiendo…yo también quisiera ayudar a Seiya…pero no podemos…

**Mina**: la decisión es de ellos…y de nadie más

**Yaten**: …no sé adonde va a llegar todo esto…

**Mina**: sólo espero que todo tenga un buen final y que no se dañen más…

**Yaten**: …y que las heridas se curen con el tiempo…

**Mina**: …Serena se va…

**Yaten**: adonde se va?

**Mina**: a vivir con Darien…

**Yaten**: QUÉ!

**Mina**: mañana lo va a anunciar…

**Yaten**: pero qué cree que está haciendo!

**Mina**: cree que es lo mejor…

**Yaten**: …………podemos hacer algo?…

**Mina**: ……no lo sé…ella está muy segura de que es lo mejor…

**Yaten**: …quizás está en lo correcto…

Continuará…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Na**: holaaaaa aquí está el 5to capítulo…

Pido mil disculpas por no actualizar antes…pero desde que subí el capitulo 4 en junio, no tuve tiempo…se venían las pruebas y exámenes (los cuales aprobé . …no saben la alegría que tenía)…y luego salí de vacaciones y las aproveché viajando……pero ya estoy aquí…espero que les guste como va saliendo la historia…por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión yap?...

Serena se va a ir? …con Darien?...uuyy qué dirá Seiya?...Yaten y Mina (¬¬) dieron un paso importante en su relación…pero no dí los detalles porque eso queda a la imaginación de ustedes ………bueno…ellos están preocupadísimos por lo que está pasando con Serena y con Seiya…

Debo dar las gracias por los reviews…no saben todo lo que me emocioné al saber que sí les había gustado el capítulo 4 (;.;)…pero leyendo algunas historias me enteré de que no se puede dar las gracias reviews por reviews…por qué? …por favor que alguien me informe de lo que se puede hacer y lo que no yap? Para que no haga algo indebido .…

Igualmente muchas gracias a:

Kitune saki, amynaoko, Viento, Lady Palas, Elcahe, Mony, Starlitg, luna y daniela jarra………y a lo reviews de los capitulos anteriores….millones de gracias…..espero que les guste este capitulo……

Gracias por el apoyo….

Sigan leyendo mi historia por favor…

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito kou


	6. La calma antes de la Tormenta

Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…sino que es creación de Naoko Takeuchi

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop

Lo que está en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está subrayado, son los mensajes en una hoja

CAPÍTULO 6:

LA CALMA, ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

JUEVES 12:30 AM

En la mansión Kou, ya no había movimiento…todos sus habitantes estaban en sus respectivos cuartos…pero a decir verdad, sólo uno de los cinco dormía…Taiki era el único que podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que estaba enterado del problema de su hermano Seiya con Serena y Kakyu, y por supuesto que estaba preocupado, pero él estaba seguro que todo se iba a solucionar de la mejor manera (na: ¬.¬ la verdad no sé como está tan tranquilo!...ni yo podría dormir y eso ya es decir mucho)…además, contaba con el amor de la mujer que ama…Ami…desde que eran novios, todo era posible, todo tenía solución (na: ahora entiendo el por qué de la tranquilidad .)…Contrario a Taiki, los demás no estaban tranquilos…ninguno dormía…

Yaten estaba acostado en su cama, pero no dormía…sus pensamientos no lo dejaban…estaba demasiado preocupado por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas…en unas horas más Serena les comunicaría que se iría a vivir con Darien…y Seiya? ¿¿Cómo reaccionará?...será una buena decisión ¿o no?...y Serena ¿logrará ser feliz viviendo con Darien?...era inútil…no tenía las respuestas…sólo le quedaba esperar a que las cosas pasen…aunque él quisiera hacer algo, no podía……no podía…

En el cuarto de Kakyu parecía estar todo bien…pero ella, al igual que Yaten, no podía dormir…y es que también habían preguntas que la atormentaban…pero su caso era más grave…ella está dentro de un triángulo amoroso sin querer…si todo dependiera de ella, hace tiempo que se hubiese largado de allí, llevándose a Seiya lejos de Serena…pero no podía…a pesar de estar conciente de todo, no podía hacerlo, porque significaba hacer sufrir a Seiya…y eso si que no lo haría jamás…porque lo ama…entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?...en estos momentos Seiya estaba sufriendo porque se enamoró de Serena y no pueden estar juntos…y precisamente porque ella, Kakyu, está comprometida con él, gracias a una promesa que Seiya no va a romper, porque fue hecha al rey del planeta Kinmoku (padre de Kakyu) lo que significa que para Seiya es muy importante y no faltaría a ella…sólo Kakyu podría romperla…sólo ella puede deshacer el compromiso, y dejarlo libre…pero ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?...¿lo amaba tanto como para dejar que sea feliz con otra?…¿o era una egoísta, y lo retendría a su lado?...una pregunta difícil...¿qué hacer?...no lo sabe…

Seiya tampoco podía dormir…pensaba en su bombón (na: ¡que novedad!)…simplemente no se la podía sacar de su cabeza…ella ocupaba toda su mente…y su corazón…ya nada ni nadie se la podría sacar de su vida…y dolía…porque no podía estar con ella…y a la vez le hacía daño, no sólo a Serena, sino también a Kakyu…que era una mujer maravillosa, preocupada siempre de él…y no se merecía todo esto…cualquier hombre quisiera una novia así, como ella…pero al corazón no se manda y sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de Bombón…y sabía que ella de él…aunque ahora esté confundida…y esté con Darien…mmm…a propósito…su bombón llegó muy rara después de pasar la tarde con Darien…no quiso mirar la película…no quiso cenar…y eso si que era raro en Serena…

_¿Qué le pasaría? Pensaba Seiya…y si…Darien la había convencido para adelantar la boda!...o… ¡se iba a EEUU otra vez, y de paso se llevaba a Serena con él!... ¡NO! ¡¡¡ESO SI QUE NO LO PERMITIRÍA!...no……cálmate Seiya…estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas…mañana tienes que hablar con ella…o te vas a volver loco pensando…debes dormir…y no pensar más…_

Y trató de dormir…no sabía que esa idea de que Darien se llevara a Serena, estaba casi cerca de la realidad…con la única diferencia de que no se irían a EEUU…por ahora…

La noche estaba preciosa…había una gran luna llena y precioso cielo estrellado…Serena estaba en su balcón, admirando toda la belleza de la noche…tampoco podía dormir…en unas horas más les diría a sus amigos que se iría a vivir con Darien…no quería ni imaginarse sus reacciones…en especial la de Seiya…pero era lo correcto ¿cierto?...para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes tenía que hacerlo… ¿o no?...

_¿Qué hago?...estoy confundida… ¡¡¡por favor, que alguien me diga qué es lo que debo hacer!..._

Mamá Ikuko… te necesito...ahora que lo pienso…quizás hubiera sido mucho más fácil si me hubiese ido con ustedes…con mi familia… (llorando) los necesito…no saben cuanto………

Reina Serenity… ¿donde está?...Madre…a usted también la necesito…¿¿qué debo hacer?...necesito saber si estoy en lo correcto ¿o no?... ¿qué va a pasar con el futuro?... ¡Madre!... ¡MADRE!... ¡DONDE ESTÁ!...

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos…en verdad necesitaba de su familia…de mamá Ikuko…de la Reina Serenity…de alguien que aclare su mente…tanta era su desesperación que había comenzado a gritar…lo que llegó a oídos de su vecino de habitación: Yaten…quien salió al balcón para ver que sucedía…

**Yaten**: conejo?...qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora?

**Serena**: … (No contestaba…sólo lloraba)

**Yaten**: Conejo?... (Saltando al balcón de Serena…y abrazándola) ¿Qué te pasa?

**Serena**: Yaten…quie-quiero desaparecer…de-debí haberme ido con mi familia…

**Yaten**: pero por qué dices eso?...

**Serena**: por-porque todo sería como antes…y no-no estaría tan confundida co-como estoy ahora…

**Yaten**: …lo dices por…Seiya… ¿cierto?

**Serena**: …

**Yaten**: …ven Serena…entra a la habitación ¿si?...te vas a resfriar…

Yaten la acompañó al cuarto…y la acostó en su cama…y Serena se durmió…Yaten salió de ahí tal como entró: por el balcón de Serena saltó al suyo…pero aún más preocupado de lo que ya estaba…a Serena le estaba haciendo muy mal esta situación…sumándole que no tenía a su familia cerca para que la apoye…y él se sentía inútil…nada podía hacer…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

7:15 AM

Todos los habitantes de la mansión Kou estaban sentados a la mesa sin excepción (na: ¬.¬ algo raro en ellos)…

**Kakyu**: Serena? Te pasa algo?

**Serena**: …a mí?...nada…por qué lo preguntas?

**Kakyu**: …porque no has tocado tu desayuno…y ayer tampoco quisiste cenar…estás enferma?

**Seiya**: Bombón…en verdad estás enferma?

**Taiki**: si es así Serena, tienes que ir al médico…si quieres, después de clases te acompaño…

**Serena**: o.Ö! …al mé-médico?

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ ya dejen a la conejo tranquila…no está enferma…

**Todos**: a no?

**Yaten**: o.ö!...no…cierto conejo?

**Serena**: …bueno…yo me siento bien….! Pero gracias por preocuparse por mí…

**Kakyu**: en serio Serena?

**Serena**: de verdad…no te preocupes Kakyu… (Comiendo) ves?

**Kakyu**: si es así…te sirvo leche?

**Serena**: …está bien… _Kakyu es tan buena conmigo…y yo qué hago?...la engaño…soy lo peor…_

**Yaten**: (susurrando)…conejo…despierta…

**Serena**: …mm?...lo siento….

**Yaten**: u.u…conejo no te vueles…todos están pendientes de ti…y si sigues así te van a llevar al médico…

**Serena**: Ö.Ö al médico?...

**Yaten**: U.U!

**Seiya**: ¬.¬ se puede saber qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?

**Yaten**: ö.ö quién?

**Seiya**: ¬.¬ bombón y tú…

**Serena**: …bueno…este…

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ nada que a ti te importe hermano

**Seiya**: Ò.ó qué!…

**Serena**: Seiya?

**Seiya**: . sí bombón?

**Serena**: u.u no peleen si?

**Seiya**: n.n está bien…

**Taiki**: u.u gracias por detener la pelea matutina a tiempo, Serena

**Serena**: de nada Taiki n.n

**Kakyu**: chicos, son las 7:30

**Taiki**: n.n mm?...ò.ó apurense!

**Todos**: U.U! ya!

Los cuatro salieron de la mansión en el auto de Taiki…rumbo a la escuela…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En el descanso

Estaba todo el grupo (con excepción de Rei) sentado bajo los árboles del patio de la escuela…disfrutaban del hermoso día de sol que había…

**Yaten**: Mina ven que necesito conversar contigo…

**Mina**: sí… (Cuando ya estaban alejados del grupo)…qué sucede?

**Yaten**: …ahora sí que estoy preocupado…

**Mina**: por qué? Qué pasó?

**Yaten**: …anoche no podía dormir…serían como las 12:30 o quizás las 1…cuando escuché que lloraban y llamaban a alguien…

**Mina**: …a esa hora?

**Yaten**: sí…salí a ver que pasaba…y me encontré a Serena llorando…

**Mina**: qué?

**Yaten**: ahá…lloraba y llamaba a su mamá…

**Mina**: pobre Serena…extraña a su familia…

**Yaten**: …y no sólo eso…me dijo que hubiese sido mejor haberse ido con su familia…que así no estaría tan confundida…

**Mina**: …cómo quisiera ayudarla!...

**Yaten**: te entiendo… (Abrazándola)

Mientras Yaten y Mina conversaban acerca de Serena y Seiya, el resto de los chicos estaban conversando trivialidades…pero Seiya no tomaba atención a la conversación…por qué? Porque estaba dedicado a estudiar a Serena…estaba intrigado por el comportamiento de Bombón…tenía que hablar con ella…preguntarle qué le pasaba…

**Seiya**: bombón?

**Serena**: sí?

**Seiya**: podemos ir a la terraza?...necesito hablar contigo…

**Serena**: …pero ya va a terminar el descanso…por qué no hablamos después?

**Seiya**: pero es que es urgente…

**Serena**: …mejor después si?

**Seiya**: pero bombón…

En eso, suena el timbre anunciando el fin del receso, y el comienzo de una nueva clase…

**Serena**: . vamos a clases!

Todos entraron al salón de clases…

**Seiya**: _ahora sí que estoy confundido…desde cuando bombón tiene tantas ganas de entrar a clases?_

En la sala:

Serena como siempre no prestaba atención a la clase…estaba pensando en cómo les diría a los chicos que desde el fin de semana se iría a vivir con Darien…estaba pensando…cuando le llegó un papelito a su mesa…lo abrió y leyó:

Mi Bombón:

Desde ayer has estado muy extraña ¿Qué te pasa?...

¿Estás enferma?... me estás preocupando…

Serena no sabía que hacer… ¿responder o no?...si no lo hacía Seiya se daría cuenta de que lo estaba evitando…pero si respondía ¿qué iba a decir?...mmm…ya sabía…

Seiya:

No te preocupes, estoy bien…

Bueno, no era la mejor respuesta pero por lo menos Seiya ya no estaría tan atento a su comportamiento…o por lo menos, eso esperaba ella…

Seiya leyó el papel…pero con esa vaga respuesta no quedó muy conforme…pero algo le quedaba claro…Bombón estaba muy extraña y no le quería contar…pero tampoco la iba a obligar a que le contara…

Las clases terminaron…todos salieron del salón…

**Serena**: chicos nos vemos en la casa…

**Seiya**: adonde vas, bombón?

**Serena**: …voy…donde Darien…él me está esperando…nos vemos…

Y salió corriendo a juntarse con Darien que la estaba esperando afuera…dejando a un Seiya ido…

**Yaten**: Seiya vamos a casa…

**Taiki**: hoy vamos a pasar la tarde con Kakyu si?

**Seiya**: …y…sus novias?

**Yaten**: …tarde de chicas…

**Taiki**: así es…vamos?

**Seiya**: …si…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En el parque n°10

**Darien**: amor?

**Serena**: …sí?

**Darien**: has estado muy callada…te sientes bien?

**Serena**: sí…n.n

**Darien**: y bien?...tienes tus cosas listas?

**Serena**: mis…cosas?

**Darien**: claro!...n.n…recuerda que hoy es jueves y en dos días más vamos a vivir juntos…

**Serena**: …pues…

**Darien**: no las tienes listas verdad?

**Serena**: …es que…yo todavía no les digo a los chicos…

**Darien**: o.ô aún no?

**Serena**: …no…es que…bueno…recién ayer me lo propusiste…y no sé como decirles…

**Darien**: si quieres te acompaño y les decimos…

**Serena**: no…no es necesario…yo les digo…ahora en la cena…

**Darien**: está bien, mi princesa…como quieras…

**Serena**: me vas a dejar?

**Darien**: claro! Vamos…

Se subieron al auto de Darien, y se dirigieron a la mansión Kou…

**Darien**: llegamos amor…estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

**Serena**: en serio Darien…quiero hacerlo sola…gracias por traerme…

**Darien**: para eso estoy…para complacer a mi novia (besándola)

**Serena**: (terminado el beso)…gracias…nos vemos

**Darien**: chao…

Serena se bajó del auto, entró a la casa y fue directo a la cocina…y no encontró a nadie…recorrió toda la casa…llamó a todos pero no había nadie en casa…en eso sonó su celular:

**Serena**: aló?...

Serena…soy Kakyu…

**Serena**: hola Kakyu…donde estás?

estoy con los muchachos…salimos a dar un paseo…

**Serena**: aahh…y a qué hora vuelvan?

no te preocupes…compramos algo para cenar y vamos a la casa…

**Serena**: es que necesito hablar con ustedes…

en serio?...bueno, no nos tardamos mucho si?

**Serena**: bien…los espero…chao

chao...

Y cortaron…Serena subió a su habitación…la observó por largo rato…miró la pintura que ocupaba toda la pared, en donde había una mujer con la luna llena de fondo, todos lo planetas del sistema solar y 3 estrellas (na: la pintura que describí en el 1er capítulo se acuerdan?), ya se había acostumbrado a esa habitación…y sin querer se acordó de la noche del martes…de todo lo que sucedió gracias a la tormenta eléctrica……habían pasado muchas cosas en tan sólo tres días……y ahora se iba a vivir con Darien…era mucho…sólo esperaba que esté haciendo bien…

Caminó hasta su armario, sacó sus maletas, las colocó sobre su cama y fue colocando su ropa en ellas…estaba en eso, cuando sintió un auto estacionarse…habían llegado…así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó a recibirlos…

**Serena**: hola! Qué bueno que llegaron!

**Yaten**: hola conejo…

**Taiki**: hola Serena…

**Kakyu**: hola Serena…me ayudarías en la cocina?

**Serena**: claro!...

Siguió a Kakyu…pero le pareció raro que Seiya no entrara aún…acaso no venía con ellos?

**Seiya**: Kakyu? (entrando a la cocina)…te ayudo a poner la mesa?...hola Bombón .

**Serena** hola Seiya…

**Kakyu**: qué decías amor? (na: imaginen la cara de Serena al escuchar lo último)

**Seiya**: eeh…ah! Qué si les ayudo a poner la mesa…

**Kakyu**: no te preocupes…dile a los chicos que está listo…que se sienten a la mesa…

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, comiendo en completa paz…hasta que alguien abrió la boca…

**Kakyu**: Serena?...

**Serena**: …sí?

**Kakyu**: cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijiste que tenía que decirnos algo…

**Serena**: …eeh…bueno…sí…

**Seiya**: en serio bombón?

**Taiki**: de qué se trata Serena?

**Serena**: bueno…yo…

**Yaten**: no creen que sería mejor hablarlo después de cenar?

**Serena**: no…creo que más pronto lo diga va a ser mucho mejor…

**Seiya**: bombón me estás preocupando…

**Taiki**: Yaten?...tú sabes de lo que está hablando Serena?

**Yaten**: …bueno…yo…sí…

**Serena**: o.ô Sabes? Pero cómo?

**Yaten**: esteeee…Mina me

**Serena**: ¬.¬ te contó…

**Yaten**: pues sí…no te enojes con ella…sólo está preocupada por ti…y yo también…

**Seiya**: pueden explicarnos de qué están hablando por favor?

**Taiki**: no entendemos nada…

**Kakyu**: dejen que Serena se explique…

Serena no sabía como empezar…sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella…sintió una mano sobre la suya…miró al dueño de la mano…era Yaten, quien movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa…le estaba dando apoyo…lo cual, en este momento, necesitaba a montones…

**Kakyu**: y bien Serena?

**Taiki**: nos estás preocupando…

**Serena**: muy bien…aquí voy… (Tomó aire)…ayer miércoles, Darien me hizo una propuesta…

**Seiya**: Bombón…por favor explícate……_por favor bombón…qué no sea lo que estoy pensando…no te vayas a EEUU…_

**Taiki**: qué propuesta?

**Serena**: …lo que pasa es que su compañero ya no vive con él…entonces…él…me pidió…que me vaya a vivir con él…

**Kakyu**: aceptaste?

**Serena**: (con la vista en la mesa)…yo…sí…si acepté…

Silencio absoluto…Serena no podía levantar la vista…sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar…

Seiya estaba en shock…no reaccionaba…quizás no se iba a EEUU…pero igual se iba de la casa…se iba a vivir con Darien y al final, para él era lo mismo…

En cambio para Kakyu era un peso que le acababan de sacar de encima...Serena se iba a vivir con Darien…por lo tanto, Seiya ya no la iba a tener cerca a toda hora…y eso le daba a Kakyu, la oportunidad de reconquistarlo…de hacerle olvidar a Serena…se sentía muy bien…se sentía feliz…

Los demás no hablaban…no emitían ningún ruido…hasta que…

**Kakyu**: Serena! Qué alegría! (Levantándose para abrazarla) no me malinterpretes…te voy a echar muchísimo de menos…pero vas a vivir con el hombre que amas…así como yo…n.n

**Serena**: …ahá…sí…-.-

**Kakyu**: . muchachos…no van a decir algo?

**Yaten**: siendo sincero conejo…yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión

**Taiki**: Yaten!

**Yaten**: es cierto…pero es tu vida conejo…yo no me puedo meter…aún así espero que seas feliz…

**Serena**: …gra-gracias…

**Taiki**: bueno Serena…que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida…prométenos que vendrás a vernos si?

**Serena**: sí

**Kakyu**: pero si se van a ver en el colegio todos los días…no exageren………y tú Seiya? No vas a decir algo?

**Seiya**: (serio y frío) cuando te vas Serena?

**Serena**: (el tono de Seiya le dolió)…me voy…el sábado…

Otra vez reinó ese silencio incómodo…todos serios…una vez más fue Kakyu quien lo rompió…

**Kakyu**: bueno…voy a ir a buscar un postre para celebrar…

**Taiki**: Kakyu es cena no almuerzo como para comer postre…

**Kakyu**: pero es para celebrar el comienzo de la nueva vida de Serena . (desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina)

**Seiya**: permiso…voy a mi cuarto…

**Serena**: Seiya…podemos hablar?

**Seiya**: puede ser en otro momento Serena?

**Serena**: por qué me tratas así?

**Seiya**: y cómo quieres que te trate!...hablemos en otro momento…ahora tengo cosas que hacer (saliendo del comedor)

**Serena**: pero Seiya

**Yaten**: déjalo conejo…debe procesar todo…y no se le va a hacer fácil…

**Taiki**: vamos Serena…siéntate y ya vas a ver que mañana va a volver a ser cómo siempre…

**Serena**: no Taiki…hace tiempo que las cosas no son como antes (apunto de que las lágrimas salieran)…y no creo que lo vuelvan a ser…

**Kakyu**: (entrando al comedor) aquí está el postre: helado!...(mirando para todos lados) y Seiya?

**Taiki**: tenía cosas que hacer…

**Kakyu**: bueno…le guardaré un poco .

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: hola a todos! Aquí estoy…pero esta vez con el 6to capítulo…

Disculpas por la demora, aunque no fue tanta la espera como pasó anteriormente .!

En este capítulo no sucede mucho…sólo al final, en donde Serena les dice que se va a vivir con Darien…mmm…la verdad es que no sé si está bien el título…pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor…también opinen si queda bien el título o no yap?

Muchas gracias por los reviews…me alegra que lean mi historia n.n…

Muchas gracias a:

Darke Angel, Viento, Lady Palas, Neo-gaby, Lorena, amynaoko, Starlitg, kitsune saki y luna…me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior …

Gracias por el apoyo….

Sigan leyendo mi historia por favor…

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito kou


	7. si dices que te vas

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…sino que es creación de Naoko Takeuchi_

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop

Lo que está en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 7

SI DICES QUE TE VAS

DÍA VIERNES 14:15 PM

En la sala de clases:

Estaban todos en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era la voz de la profesora de biología…la última clase del día…es que los días Viernes tenían solamente clases en la mañana…por lo tanto salían en unos cuantos minutos más…

Serena, como siempre no estaba tomando atención a la clase, pero es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…más ahora que Seiya no quería hablar con ella…en la mañana no la saludó, se fue antes al colegio y en el descanso la evitó…simplemente, no quería saber de ella…y eso le dolía…tenía que hablar con él…hacerle ver que aunque doliera, era la mejor opción que se le ocurría en ese momento para parar todo…y no causar más daño…

Pensaba en eso cuando sonó el timbre…era la hora de salida…

Serena se dio vuelta para hablar con Seiya…pero él ya no estaba…sólo alcanzó a verlo salir por la puerta junto a otros compañeros…se sintió frustrada…le dolía la nueva actitud de Seiya…y en parte lo entendía…pero…ya no hay vuelta atrás… (O eso creía ella)

**Mina**: Serena?

**Serena**: …mm?

**Mina**: te estaba llamando y no me respondías…estás bien?

**Serena**: …la verdad es que no…te diste cuenta de cómo me trata Seiya?

**Mina**: sí…pero entiéndelo…para él es difícil…

**Serena**: si lo entiendo…para mí también es difícil!…pero no me quiere escuchar…y tampoco sé adonde fue…

**Mina**: mmm…yo sé!...fue a jugar fútbol con nuestros compañeros…supongo que en la cancha de la escuela…

**Serena**: en serio?...entonces, voy para allá!...(se levanta y sale corriendo)

**Mina**: Buena Suerteeee…! (Alcanzó a gritarle)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En la cancha de Fútbol:

El equipo de la preparatoria Jubann (na: así se escribe?), se enfrentaba a otra preparatoria de la ciudad…

Se podía apreciar a los muchachos en respectivos uniformes de fútbol…todos haciendo esfuerzos para ganar…entre ellos estaba Seiya…aunque para ser sinceros, lo que menos le importaba era ganar…sólo necesita descargar toda la rabia, frustración, temor, tristeza, decepción…la verdad es que era un manojo de sentimientos…no entendía…no podía y tampoco quería tratar de entender el por qué Bombón se iba de su lado…tampoco quería hablar con ella…ya no quería estar cerca de ella…no quería saber más de ella…de su bombón…si ella había elegido, pues bien…que sea como ella quiera…que se vaya…él iba a sobrevivir de alguna forma…o eso quería creer…

El partido de fútbol no estaba dando buenos resultados para descargar todo lo que sentía…ya había cometido varias faltas y tenía tarjeta amarilla…por lo cual, el entrenador del equipo lo sacó para prevenir que lo expulsen y no pueda jugar en próximo partido...Seiya sólo obedeció…sabía que no estaba jugando bien y que perjudicaría a sus compañeros si seguía así………se sentó en la banca y tomó un poco de agua…y en eso, la vio…Bombón venía corriendo hacia la cancha…la siguió con la mirada, mientras ella daba la vuelta para poder entrar en donde se encontraban las bancas…en donde se encontraba Seiya…

**Serena**: (con la respiración agitada)…Seiya…necesito…hablar…con…tigo…

**Seiya**: …Serena no te das cuenta de que estoy en un partido de fútbol?

**Serena**: …si…lo sé…pe-pero es necesario que hablemos…

**Seiya**: …nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar…

**Serena**: Seiya, por favor

**Seiya**: por favor qué?

**Serena**: por qué me tratas así?

**Seiya**: …Serena…este no es lugar para hablar de eso…podemos conversar en la casa?

**Serena**: (mirándolo a los ojos)…me estás hablando en serio?

**Seiya**: te estoy hablando muy en serio…

**Serena**: p-pe-pero

**Seiya**: lo hablamos después

**Serena**: p-pe-pero

**Seiya**: ahora te puedes ir?...por favor? (mostrándole la puerta para salir de la cancha)

A Serena no le quedó otra que salir…estaba aturdida por el comportamiento de Seiya…se veía tan tranquilo…cómo si ya no le afectara su partida…se mostraba frío…sobretodo con ella…

Se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de clases, la cual estaba vacía…recogió su mochila y salió…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mansión Kou, 22:10 PM

Taiki, Kakyu, Yaten y Serena estaban sentados a la mesa…pero ninguno comía…estaban esperando a Seiya para comenzar a cenar, ya que era la última cena juntos…Serena se iba al otro día…y Seiya?…Seiya aún no llegaba...no había aparecido en toda la tarde…ninguno sabía donde se podía haber metido después del partido de fútbol…y en la casa, el ambiente estaba tenso….

**Yaten**: será mejor que comamos…

**Kakyu**: pero Seiya no ha llegado…creo que deberíamos esperarlo

**Yaten**: esperarlo?...más de lo que ya hemos esperado? ò.ó Hace una hora que debimos haber cenado!

**Kakyu**: ò.ó si ya has esperado tanto, un poco más no te afectaría!

**Serena**: n.n! chicos…cálmense…

**Kakyu**: ò.ó tanta hambre tienes que no puedes esperar a tu hermano sólo unos minutos más!

**Yaten**: Ò.Ó SÍ! TENGO HAMBRE! Y NO QUIERO ESPERAR A SEIYA!

**Kakyu**: Ò.Ó TE ESTÁS COMPORTANDO COMO UN NIÑO!

**Yaten**: Ò.Ó EL QUE SE COMPORTA COMO NIÑO ES OTRO!

**Kakyu**: Ò.Ó A QUIÉN TE REFIERES!

**Yaten**: Ò.Ó AL PENDEJO DE SEIYA!

**Kakyu**: Ò.Ó POR QUÉ LE DICES ASÍ!

**Yaten**: Ò.Ó POR COMO ESTÁ TOMANDO LA SITUACIÓN!

**Kakyu**: Ò.Ó A QUÉ SITUACIÓN TE REFIERES!

**Serena**: U.U! chicos por favor…no peleen más…

**Taiki**: Serena tiene razón…es su última noche con nosotros…creo que debemos comenzar a cenar…

**Kakyu**: Y SEIYA!

**Taiki**: (serio) a mi no me grites…yo no tengo la culpa de que Seiya no te haya avisado que iba a llegar tarde…

**Kakyu**: p-pe-pero

**Taiki**: pero nada…creo que ya es tarde y ya hemos esperado mucho…podrías servir Kakyu? o lo hago yo?

**Kakyu**: …está…bien…

Luego de que Kakyu sirviera, comenzaron a comer en silencio…pero al rato, se pusieron a conversar…podría decirse que después de la pelea entre Yaten y Kakyu, pasaron un rato agradable…conversaron de todo…e incluso, después de cenar, entre los cuatro ordenaron…

**Kakyu**: bueno…yo me voy a acostar…

**Taiki**: anda tranquila…Seiya ya llegará…

**Kakyu**: sí…buenas noches a todos…

**Los** **3**: buenas noches…

**Yaten**: creo que yo también me voy a ir a acostar…y ustedes?

**Serena**: …yo…voy a esperar a Seiya…

**Taiki**: estás preocupada por él?

**Serena**: sí…desde ayer, apenas me habla…me evita, es frío…quise hablar con él en la escuela…

**Yaten**: y qué pasó?

**Serena**: …no quiso…me dijo que en la casa hablábamos…y aún no llega…

**Yaten**: ven? Se está comportando como un niño…¬.¬ es un pendejo, inmaduro y

**Taiki**: u.u! Yaten…no estás ayudando…

**Yaten**: pero es que es la verdad!

**Taiki**: olvídalo…Serena?

**Serena**: mmm?

**Taiki**: yo creo que deberías ir a dormir…mañana te tienes que levantar temprano…

**Serena**: pero es que yo quiero hablar con él

**Yaten**: conejo, no creo que puedas hablar con él hoy…

**Taiki**: Yaten tiene razón, Serena…será mejor que hables con Seiya mañana…

**Serena**: …está bien…buenas noches…

**Los** **2**: buenas noches…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mansión Kou, 12:40 AM

Estaba todo en completo silencio…ya estaban todos en sus respectivas habitaciones…entró a la casa con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta suavemente…iba pasando por el living, cuando se prendió la luz

**Seiya**: me asustaste!...qué haces levantado a esta hora?

**Taiki**: esperándote

**Seiya**: a mi?...por qué?

**Taiki**: no crees que deberías haber avisado que ibas a llegar tarde? Kakyu estaba preocupada

**Seiya**: lo siento…pero si es por eso mañana le pido disculpas…

**Taiki**: Serena también estaba preocupada

**Seiya**: no quiero hablar de eso…me voy a mi cuarto

**Taiki**: espera!...tenemos que conversar

**Seiya**: sobre qué?

**Taiki**: yo no había querido meterme antes…pero creo que estás haciendo mal

**Seiya**: Taiki…yo

**Taiki**: déjame terminar…pienso que no estuvo bien que tú y Serena se enamoraran y engañaran a Kakyu y a Darien…pero las cosas pasan y ya…

**Seiya**: …cómo lo sabes?

**Taiki**: eso no importa ahora…lo que es inaceptable es que te estés comportando como un niño pequeño…

**Seiya**: …yo…

**Taiki**: para Serena también es difícil…y el que no quieras hablar con ella, empeora las cosas

**Seiya**: para qué hablar con ella?...para qué me diga lo que ya sé?

**Taiki**: y qué es lo que sabes!...acaso eres adivino? Lees la mente?

**Seiya**: no…pero ya sé que me va a decir que eligió a Darien…por algo se va a vivir con él o no?

**Taiki**: …puedes ser…pero no crees que hay una muy buena razón para que se vaya a vivir con él?

**Seiya**: …yo…no lo sé…

**Taiki**: claro que no lo sabes…no has hablado con ella…

**Seiya**: …

**Taiki**: y también está Kakyu…si no la amas de verdad, creo que deberías decírselo…tienes que ser sincero con ella…

**Seiya**: pero la promesa…

**Taiki**: la promesa la hiciste en un momento en que pensabas que la amabas y en que la galaxia estaba en peligro…ahora eso ya pasó…y ese sentimiento que creías que era amor, no es tal…es sólo amistad…

**Seiya**: para ti es fácil decirlo…

**Taiki**: yo sé que no es fácil…pero debes ser valiente…debes darte cuenta en el lío en que te metiste y saber salir de él…

**Seiya**: …lo sé…

**Taiki**: pero hasta el momento no has hecho nada más que autocompadecerte por esto y por lo otro…

**Seiya**: …

**Taiki**: Seiya…piensa lo que vas a hacer de aquí en adelante: si te la vas a jugar por Serena o vas a seguir con la farsa con Kakyu…pero una vez que hagas la elección…recuerda que no hay vuelta atrás…

**Seiya**: qué…hago?

**Taiki**: eso sólo puedes decidirlo tú…pero recuerda que decidas lo que decidas, Yaten y yo te vamos a apoyar…es por eso que debes pensarlo con calma…no es necesario que mañana lo tengas decidido…tómalo con calma…

**Seiya**: …gracias Taiki…

**Taiki**: también deberías darle las gracias a Yaten…él me ha mantenido al tanto de todo…

**Seiya**: (en tono cariñoso) ese enano!…mañana va a ver…le voy a dar una gran sorpresa…

**Taiki**: …vamos a dormir Seiya…

**Seiya**: …sí…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

DÍA SÁBADO, 15:22 PM

Mansión Kou:

Ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo…nuevamente habían comido sólo Yaten, Serena, Taiki y Kakyu…Seiya no se había querido levantar…había dicho que estaba muy cansado y que le guarden un poco de comida para cuando se levantara…

Yaten y Taiki no hicieron comentario al respecto…tampoco Serena…en cambio Kakyu…fue a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba………………

Seiya estaba en su cuarto…escuchando música…cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta…al principio lo ignoró, pensando que podía ser bombón…pero después lo pensó mejor…

**Seiya**: …pase…

**Kakyu**: amor?...

**Seiya**: Kakyu?

**Kakyu**: estás bien?

**Seiya**: …sí…por qué?

**Kakyu**: anoche llegaste tarde…y no avisaste…

**Seiya**: Kakyu…

**Kakyu**: y ahora no quieres comer…

**Seiya**: Kakyu…no te preocupes… (Abrazándola)…discúlpame por no avisarte anoche si?

**Kakyu**: claro…es bien fácil pedir disculpas después…

**Seiya**: mmm…y qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me disculpes?

**Kakyu**: (coqueta)…mmm…no lo sé…quizás con un beso

**Seiya**: (besándola)………ahora sí?

**Kakyu**: mmm…lo voy a pensar…

**Seiya**: (besándola otra vez)………y ahora?

**Kakyu**: …en parte…te disculpo pero con una condición

**Seiya**: cuál?

**Kakyu**: . que mañana pasemos el día juntos…que me lleves al parque...

**Seiya**: …está bien…

**Kakyu**: sííííí!...

**Seiya**: …ahora voy a ir a la sala de música…quiero escribir un poco sí?

**Kakyu**: y no vas a comer?

**Seiya**: no te preocupes…no tengo hambre…

**Kakyu**: (besándolo)…bueno…

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Seiya, tomados de la mano…y en el pasillo se encontraron con Serena…imaginen la cara que puso al verlos tan cariñosos…

**Kakyu**: Serena…necesitas ayuda para arreglar tus cosas?

**Serena**: …yo…no…bueno…un poco…

**Kakyu**: . yo te ayudo!

**Serena**: …bueno…

**Seiya**: yo voy a la sala de música (y besando a Kakyu…delante de Serena)

**Serena**: …permiso…voy a terminar de arreglar mis cosas…

**Kakyu**: ………amor…si es que te da hambre, la comida está en el microondas…

**Seiya**: gracias…

Kakyu entró al cuarto de Serena…

**Serena**: …Kakyu?

**Kakyu**: dime…

**Serena**: …te dijo Seiya por qué llegó tan tarde anoche?

**Kakyu**: mmm…la verdad es que no me dijo por qué…ni tampoco adonde estuvo…. pero igual lo disculpé…

**Serena**: aah…

**Kakyu**: debes estar muy feliz!

**Serena**: feliz?

**Kakyu**: claro!...vas a vivir con tu futuro esposo…desde hoy comienza una vida llena de felicidad!

**Serena**: …sí…

**Kakyu**: sabes qué?

**Serena**: qué?

**Kakyu**: voy a ir a comprarte un torta para que lleves a tu nueva casa si?

**Serena**: Kakyu…eres muy amable…pero no es necesario…no te molestes…

**Kakyu**: no es ninguna molestia…yo sé que estás cocinando mucho mejor que antes…pero sería lindo que lleves algo rico para que comas a tu llegada a tu nuevo hogar…

**Serena**: …gracias…pero

**Kakyu**: nada de pero…no me demoro en ir y volver (saliendo de la habitación de Serena como un rayo)

Serena se quedó sola en su habitación…todas sus cosas estaban en las maletas…estaba todo listo…sólo faltaba que Darien la fuera a buscar…

Tomó una a una sus cosas, y las bajó al primer piso dejándolas cerca de la puerta……cuando ya había terminado…se dirigió a la sala de música…todavía quedaba algo por arreglar…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sala de Música, Mansión Kou:

Seiya estaba sentado al piano…sólo tocaba alguna melodía cualquiera……estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de cuando entró Serena…

_Mírame a los ojos, No me digas el por qué_

_Yo no tengo miedo, Sé que sobreviviré_

_Si dices que te vas, A mi me importa poco_

_Mañana es otro día y renaceré_

**Serena**: Seiya?

**Seiya**: Serena! Me asustaste!

**Serena**: disculpa…no era mi intención…

**Seiya**: …no te preocupes…qué necesitas?

**Serena**: …yo…nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente

**Seiya**: tenemos?

**Serena**: …sí…ayer en la escuela no quisiste hablar…y anoche…llegaste tarde…

**Seiya**: aah…sí es cierto…

**Serena**: …Seiya…yo…quiero…explicarte…por qué tomé esa decisión…

**Seiya**: Serena…a mi no me tienes que explicar…si te quieres ir…vete

_No te debo nada, Ya te he dado por demás_

_Esconderé la pena, Frente a todos los demás_

_Pero no me supliques, Que sea comprensivo_

_Perdóname aunque yo no te perdonaré_

**Serena**: Seiya…por favor no me trates así…

**Seiya**: y cómo quieres que te trate?...tú me decías que no te gustaba el apodo de bombón…

**Serena**: no era cierto…

**Seiya**: en serio?...pero eso ya no importa porque ahora te vas…

**Serena**: …Seiya no seas así…por favor…entiéndeme (las lágrimas comenzaron a salir)

**Seiya**: qué quieres que entienda?

**Serena**: yo…me voy…porque…es lo mejor…

**Seiya**: lo mejor?...si tú lo dices…

_Si dices que te vas_

_Estás rompiendo el mundo sobre mí_

_Si dices que te vas_

_No sé como vivir_

_Ya me acostumbraré_

_A recorrer mi vida sin tenerte_

_Es fácil para ti_

_Que lo sabías ya_

**Serena**: …para mí no es fácil

**Seiya**: y tú crees que para mi lo es!

**Serena**: …

**Seiya**: te vas Serena…me dejas…después de todo lo que pasó!…

**Serena**: pero es que…

**Seiya**: pero es que nada!...tú ya elegiste vivir con él…pero no te preocupes por mi…yo voy a estar bien…

_La última maleta, Y mi vida cambiará_

_Hay alguien que te espera, En la sombra del portal_

_Y sólo espero que, Te vayas para siempre_

_Que él te lleve lejos, Que no vuelvas más_

**Seiya**: …tienes tus cosas listas? Mira que Darien no tarda en venir…supongo que te viene a buscar?

**Serena**: (llorando)…sí…

**Seiya**: …Serena…si alguna vez te acuerdas de nosotros y quieras visitarnos…trata de avisar antes…

**Serena**: …por…por qué?...

**Seiya**: para que yo no esté cuando vengas…

_Si dices que te vas_

_Tú pierdes tu lugar dentro de mí_

_Mi puerta cerraré_

_Y no se vuelve a abrir_

_Y ahora llévate_

_Tu falso corazón, tu hipocresía_

_Y llévate también _

_Esa mirada fría_

**Serena**: por qué dices eso?

**Seiya**: no lo entiendes?...no te quiero más en mi vida…si sales por esa puerta…nosotros no tenemos más que hablar…

**Serena**: …Seiya…y…nuestra amistad?

**Seiya**: amistad?...se perdió…no podemos ser amigos porque…porque yo…yo te amo…

**Serena**: …

**Seiya**: …y tú?

**Serena**: …yo…qué?

**Seiya**: qué…qué sientes por mi?...

**Serena**: …yo…no…no lo sé…

**Seiya**: sigues confundida? Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?

_Inventaré un escudo_

_Por el que me defenderé de ti_

_Para que no me hieran_

_Los recuerdos sobre ti_

_Yo maldigo el día que nos ha unido_

_Y el día que te alejas de mi vida_

_Sin una sola despedida_

_Agacho la cabeza_

_Y yo dormía_

**Seiya**: …no lo puedo creer…

**Serena**: …no sigas por favor…

**Seiya**: sabes?...creo que hubiese sido mejor no habernos conocido…así no pasaría por todo esto…

_Si dices que te vas_

_Estás rompiendo el mundo sobre mí_

_Te juro que al final_

_Tú te arrepentirás_

_Si dices que te vas_

_Te pido que no vuelvas nunca más_

_Porque yo cambiaré_

_Y tú no cambiarás_

**Serena**: …me haces daño…

**Seiya**: y tú a mi……pero eso va a cambiar……

**Serena**: …a…a qué te…refieres?

**Seiya**: a que nunca más nos vamos a hacer daño…nunca más…

En eso se escucha que llaman a Serena…Darien había llegado…era hora de irse…

_Mírame a los ojos_

_Y si quieres márchate_

_Hoy sin ti me muero_

_Y sin ti renaceré_

**Seiya**: …Darien te está esperando…

**Serena**: …Seiya…

**Seiya**: no lo hagas esperar…no te preocupes más por mi…estaré bien…mejor de lo que crees…

**Serena**: …pero…es que no quiero…estar mal contigo…

**Seiya**: por qué?...ya te dije…nuestra amistad no va más…y…voy a estar bien…Kakyu está conmigo…

**Serena**: …

**Seiya**: que seas feliz en tu nueva vida…como yo lo voy a ser…

**Serena**: …chao…

**Seiya**: …chao…_hasta nunca…_

Serena salió de la sala de música, secándose las lágrimas…llegó hasta la puerta…ahí estaban Yaten, Kakyu, Taiki y un sonriente Darien…

Se despidieron de Serena con abrazos y besos (en las mejillas), Kakyu le entregó la torta que había ido a comprar…y le desearon lo mejor…y que los visite…que siempre sería bienvenida en la mansión Kou…

Así, Serena y Darien subieron al auto…él, muy contento de que ahora viviría con su princesa y que serían muy felices juntos…ella, triste…triste porque dejaba gran parte de ella en esa enorme mansión…sólo esperaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo, sea lo mejor para todos…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: hooolaaaa…cómo están?...aquí está el 7mo capítulo…espero que sea de su agrado…

Bueno…aunque muchos no querían que Serena se vaya a vivir con Darien…pero así lo tenía planeado…debe haber obstáculos para que el amor dure…o no?

Canción: "Si dices que te vas" de Massimo Dicataldo

Espero que les guste…dejen reviews si?...

Gracias por el apoyo….

Sigan leyendo mi historia por favor…

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito kou


	8. conversación necesaria

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…por suerte es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...sino el drama reinaría en la historia u.ub_

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop

Lo que está en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 8

CONVERSACIÓN NECESARIA

DÍA SÁBADO, 3:45 PM

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que dejó la mansión Kou, para irse a vivir con Darien…su futuro marido…

No podía quejarse…Darien la trataba muy bien…era el novio perfecto…le había dado toda la confianza…ella podía hacer y deshacer en el departamento…y sobretodo agradecía el que haya respetado su decisión cuando le dijo que quería dormir en piezas separadas…

Pero aún así…Serena no se sentía bien…extrañaba a Taiki, con su madurez y la respuesta adecuada a todas las preguntas…a Yaten, sus peleas con él, y el apodo de Conejo…a Kakyu que siempre le preparaba cosas ricas para comer y le tenía paciencia cuando intentaba cocinar (na: u.ub)…pero por sobretodo, extrañaba a Seiya…sus bromas, sus atenciones, sus preocupaciones, sus mimos, sus abrazos…sus besos…

**Serena**: deja de pensar en eso! Cabeza hueca!

Serena estaba mirando por el balcón del departamento, desde donde tenía una hermosa vista de la torre de Tokio……era el día sábado más aburrido de todos…no sabía que hacer…había llamado a las chicas, pero todas tenían que hacer algo: Mina iba a salir con Yaten, Ami con Taiki, Lita con Andrew y Rei tenía que hacerse cargo del templo y de paso iba a estar con Nicholas……estaba sola…Darien tampoco estaba en casa…tenía que terminar un trabajo en le universidad y más tarde tenía un turno en la clínica…y era obvio que Kakyu y Seiya iban a estar juntos…

Durante toda la semana, Seiya no había querido hablar con ella, apenas la saludaba y se alejaba rápidamente…pero su mirada estaba distinta…sus ojos ya no eran fríos cuando la miraban…quizás ya no estaba enojado…la verdad no lo sabía, porque había preferido no hablar con él por ahora…esperaría a que cerrara un poco la herida…

Lo que necesitaba ahora, era hablar con alguien…

**Serena**: …estoy aburrida!...

Y en eso se acordó…

Tomó el teléfono y marcó…

aló?

**Serena**: aló?...eh…hola! soy Serena!

Princesa? Qué alegría que se haya acordado de nosotras!

**Serena**: jejejeje…Hotaru no me llames princesa por favor…

**Hotaru**: está bien…cómo ha estado?

**Serena**: bien, muchas gracias…oye Hotaru…está Haruka?

**Hotaru**: sí está…

Hotaru, quién es?

**Hotaru**: es la princesa Serena

**Serena**: U.Ub

**Hotaru**: ella quiere hablar contigo, papá Haruka… (Hablando con Serena)…aquí está papá Haruka…

**Serena**: gracias…cuídate!

**Hotaru**: usted también

**Haruka**: aló?...cabeza de bombón? (Serena hizo una mueca cuando escuchó el apodo)

**Serena**: Haruka! Cómo estás?

**Haruka**: bien…y tú? Ya te habías olvidado de nosotras

**Serena**: no digas eso…siempre me acuerdo de ustedes……Haruka, estás muy ocupada?

**Haruka**: ocupada?...para nada…por qué?

**Serena**: es que…me gustaría hablar contigo…

**Haruka**: claro!...te paso a buscar en media hora más…te parece?

**Serena**: excelente!...

**Haruka**: entonces nos vemos en media hora…

**Serena**: ô.ô Haruka!

**Haruka**: que sucede?

**Serena**: bueno…mmm…pásame a buscar a la casa de Darien si?

**Haruka**: o.Ô de Darien?

**Serena**: sí…después te explico…te espero en la entrada del edificio

**Haruka**: está bien…nos vemos

Y colgaron…

Serena se cambió de ropa y en 15 minutos estaba lista…le dejó una nota a Darien por si acaso él llegaba antes que ella, diciendo que iba a salir con Haruka y cualquier cosa la llamara al celular…y luego bajó

Haruka llegó puntual…

**Haruka**: hola cabeza de bombón! (abriendo la puerta del auto)

**Serena**: hola Haruka! (abrazándola)

**Haruka**: yo también me alegro verte

**Serena**: .

**Haruka**: adonde quieres ir cabeza de

**Serena**: no lo digas!

**Haruka**: ô.Ô que no diga qué?

**Serena**: eso que ibas a decir…no lo digas más por favor…

**Haruka**: no estoy entendiendo…

**Serena**: no me digas más……bombón…

**Haruka**: …por qué?

**Serena**: (suspirando)…es una larga historia…

**Haruka**: (la quedó mirando)…me la vas a contar?

**Serena**: …sí…

**Haruka**: …entonces vamos a un café…así podemos comer algo también te parece?

**Serena**: siii! .

**Haruka**: tu no cambias cabeza de

**Serena**: NO LO DIGAS!

**Haruka**: Ú.Ù lo siento…gatita…está bien?

**Serena**: sí n.n

Haruka prendió el auto y partieron…durante el trayecto conversaron de muchas cosas: el colegio, las carreras de autos de Haruka, los conciertos de Michiru, de la vida de Setsuna, de cómo está creciendo Hotaru, y de la vida del resto de las chicas…

En el café:

Era un lugar con estilo, decorado con muchos colores, especial para gente joven, atendido por gente joven…había un-en el cual cada persona podía colocar la música que quería y a la vez ver el video en unas pantallas, por tan sólo una moneda…las mesas y sillas eran muy cómodas…el menú era básicamente postres...muchos postres…de todos los tipos…del que tu quieras…y lo mejor de todo, a un precio bastante económico…además de hacer descuentos y promociones…

Al llegar fueron a una mesa e inmediatamente se acercó un muchacho bastante guapo (na: ) a tomar su orden…Serena pidió una copa de helado muy grande, llamada Montaña (na: imagínenselo! Que rico!)…y Haruka sólo pidió un Café Helado (na: yo también quiero!)…

Una vez que ya les habían traído sus pedidos…

**Haruka**: y bien…gatita?...ahora me vas a explicar?

**Serena**: mm?...ooh…bueno…prométeme que no te vas a enojar ni nada parecido

**Haruka**: …no lo sé…depende

**Serena**: si no me lo prometes no te cuento

**Haruka**: …está bien…prometo no enojarme ni nada parecido

**Serena**: ok…recuerda que le hiciste una promesa a tu princesa o…por lo que no la puedes romper

**Haruka**: …ok...empieza de una vez…

**Serena**: …yo_…"¬.¬ como empiezo para que no se altere_"…verás…yo…ya no vivo en…la mansión Kou

**Haruka**: QUÉ!

**Serena**: u.u eso…ya no vivo más con los chicos…

**Haruka**: ha-hace cuanto? Ô.Ô

**Serena**: …desde hace…una semana…estoy viviendo con Darien…

**Haruka**: p-p-pero por qué?

**Serena**: porque…yo…no podía…seguir viviendo en esa casa…

**Haruka**: Ò.ó TE HICIERON ALGO! PORQUE YO LOS MATO!

**Serena**: Ó.Ò NO!...Haruka cálmate!

**Haruka**: ò.ô entonces explícame porque no estoy entendiendo

**Serena**: yo me fui…porque…creo que…me…enamoré…de…Seiya… (Esto último lo dijo muy bajo…pero Haruka tiene buen oído u.ub)

**Haruka**: Ô.Ô QUÉEEE!

**Serena**: …sí Haruka…creo que me enamoré de Seiya…y no puedo evitar quererlo!...no te enojes!...sé que no debería…pero pasó!

**Haruka**: ……Ò.Ó………ò.Ó………ò.Ô……… (De a poco fue cambiando la expresión de su rostro)

**Serena**: …y no quiero causar daño…es por eso que me fui…no sé si es lo mejor…pero es que no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que Kakyu, la estaba engañando en su propia casa! Y ahora que estoy viviendo con Darien…más culpable me siento!...porque echo de menos a Seiya…

**Haruka**: ………ó.Ô…

**Serena**: Darien es muy bueno conmigo…pero ya no siento lo mismo…bueno…eso creo…estoy muy confundida!...y más después de lo que pasó entre (no alcanzó a terminar)

**Haruka**: ô.Ô q-q-qué pasó?...ga-gatita…no me digas que tú…y…y…y…ese cabeza hueca…Ô.Ô

**Serena**: ………sí, Haruka………yo……pasé la noche con él………(Un poco sonrojada y muy triste)

**Haruka**: …Ô.Ô……no…lo…puedo…creer… (En estado de shock)

**Serena**: ………lo ves?...no podía quedarme………yo……(y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir)

**Haruka**: ……pero que sientes por él?

**Serena**: ……yo…creo que lo amo?……

**Haruka**: ó.Ô crees?

**Serena**: …sí…creo…de lo único que estoy segura es de que la relación con Darien ya no es la misma…no sé a cual de los dos amo…

**Haruka**: ………………

**Serena**: ……Haruka?...y qué va a pasar con el futuro?...qué va a pasar con Rini?

**Haruka**: …………no…lo sé……

Y recordó la escena que sucedió hace un tiempo atrás…

FLASHBACK 

**Saturn**: Sailors Outhers…se acerca la prueba final y la más difícil de todas…la princesa deberá tomar una decisión…

**Haruka**: de qué se trata esa decisión?

**Saturn**: sobre su corazón

**Michiru**: A qué te refieres?

**Saturn**: deberá elegir entre dos caminos…

**Setsuna**: dos caminos?

**Saturn**: uno fácil…otro difícil…uno seguro y estable…el otro lleva incertidumbre…los dos tienen dolor y sufrimiento…pero sólo uno lleva a la felicidad completa…

**Haruka**: demonios! por qué no eres más clara!

**Saturn**: de su decisión depende el futuro…no se entrometan…es SU decisión…pero no la abandonen…

Y al decir eso, Saturn desapareció y sólo quedó Hotaru, que se desmayó…Setsuna y Michiru la llevaron a su habitación…Haruka quedó sola en el living…

**Haruka**: pero qué significa todo eso?

FIN FLASHBACK 

**Serena**: Haruka ayúdame por favor……qué puedo hacer?

**Haruka**: …no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder ayudarte gatita…pero…no me puedo entrometer…esa decisión sólo la puedes tomar tú……nadie más…

**Serena**: p-p-pero…qué hago?

**Haruka**: sigue a tu corazón…deja que te guíe……cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes…yo te voy a apoyar…

**Serena**: …aunque…elija a…

**Haruka**: aunque lo elijas a él (hizo una mueca)……siempre voy a estar contigo…

**Serena**: (abalanzándose sobre Haruka) gracias…

**Haruka**: gatita…de verdad vas a elegir a ese?

**Serena**: …yo…aún no lo sé…

**Haruka**: u.u

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En la mansión Kou:

Se veía todo tranquilo...Yaten y Taiki habían salido con sus respectivas novias…hacía varias horas……en la casa sólo estaba Seiya…Kakyu acababa de salir, después de tener una gran pelea con él…

Seiya ni siquiera recordaba bien cómo había empezado la discusión…pero una cosa llevó a la otra…y terminaron gritándose…reproches iban y venían…incluso Serena había salido a colación…sabía que había sido muy fuerte, y que Kakyu se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...

**Seiya**: ja! soy un idiota!

Se levantó de su cama en donde estaba tendido…salió de su habitación…se dirigía a la sala de música, pero al pasar por fuera de la habitación que ocupaba Serena, se detuvo…estuvo unos segundo parado frente a la puerta…hasta que se decidió a entrar…

_Me tomo un café con tu ausencia_

_Y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia_

_Le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio vacío_

Todo estaba como Serena lo había dejado…todo ordenado…miró hacia la cama, igualmente ordenada, y sin querer recordó la maravillosa noche que había pasado con ella…eso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida…

_Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia_

_Y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria_

_Seduciendo al par de zapatos azules_

_Que olvidaste_

Como la extrañaba!...

Se paseó por toda la habitación…entró al baño…había dejado olvidado su cepillo de dientes…

_Bombón…tú no cambias…eres muy olvidadiza – pensó con una sonrisa_

_Y charlo de política_

_Con tu cepillo de dientes_

_Con visión tan analítica,_

_Como cuando te arrepientes_

Volvió a la habitación…se sentó en el tocador…acarició los bordes con sus dedos…levantó la vista y se miró en el espejo, pero no se vio a él…sin que la vio a ella, peinándose su largo cabello rubio y sonriendo…ella podía pasar varios minutos haciendo eso…claro, cuando no estaba atrasada…

_Realmente no estoy tan solo,_

_Quién te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si aún te encuentro cocinando_

_Algún recuerdo en la cocina_

_O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina._

Tú no te has ido de aquí mi Bombón…- dijo en voz alta – sigues aquí…puedo sentirte…

_Realmente no estoy tan solo,_

_Quién te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si uno no está donde el cuerpo,_

_Sino donde más lo extrañan_

_Y aquí se te extraña tanto_

_Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo_

_Quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú..._

Se levantó y caminó hasta el closet, lo abrió y se encontró con que Serena no se había llevado toda su ropa…tomó un vestido y lo acercó a su nariz…todavía conservaba su olor…

Bombón, lo dejaste aquí apropósito? – Preguntaba en voz alta – no me hagas más daño por favor

_Platico con tus medias de seda_

_Y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo_

_Mientras le rasco una rodilla_

_A esta vida, sin vida._

Caminó hasta la cama y se tendió, llevando el vestido en la mano…y para su agrado, la almohada también tenía el olor de los cabellos de Serena…

Como te extraño! – seguía hablando – por qué te fuiste?...por qué me dejaste?

Y comenzó a cantar muy bajito…era una canción que estaba creando ahora, en el momento y que reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo…esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre…era su forma de desahogarse…crear canciones que reflejaran sus sentimientos

_Le canto una canción a la nada_

_Y me burlo de la melancolía_

_Mientras le subo el cierre_

_A la falda de las ganas_.

Si supieras cómo me estoy sintiendo-hablaba nuevamente– por qué te fuiste con él?...él no te hace feliz, lo sabes

_Sintiendo tantas cosas,_

_Realmente no estoy tan solo._

_Sola tú que estás conmigo_

_Y no te fuiste contigo_.

Aunque estás con él…yo sé que sigues pensando en mí – seguía con su monologo –…puedo sentirlo…

_Realmente no estoy tan solo,_

_Quién te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si aún te encuentro cocinando_

_Algún recuerdo en la cocina_

_O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina_.

Se sentó y vio la pintura que había hacho Michiru… (Na: la del 1er capítulo)

Que irónico! Hasta en esa pintura estoy cerca de ti…muy cerca pero aún así no te alcanzo…no te toco…

_Realmente no estoy tan solo,_

_Quién te dijo que te fuiste_

_Si uno no está donde el cuerpo,_

_Sino donde más lo extrañan_

_Y aquí se te extraña tanto_

Mi Bombón…sabes que siempre te voy a estar esperando…siempre voy a estar cerca de ti…cuidándote…aunque ahora estés con él…sé que estás pensando en mí y que me extrañas…nadie te va amar como lo hago yo…

_Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo_

_Quién está contigo_

_Si ni siquiera estás tú..._

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta…no sin antes recorrer con la vista a toda la habitación…

Luego salió y cerró la puerta tras él…

qué estabas haciendo ahí?

**Seiya**: AaAaAaAaHhHhHhHh…!

jajajajajajajaja…qué estarías haciendo que te asustaste! Jajajajajajajajajaja….

**Seiya**: Ò.Ó NO LE VEO LA GRACIA! CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!

no es para tanto…y? me vas a decir que estabas haciendo?

**Seiya**: ……y tú? No deberías estar con Mina?

**Yaten**: sí…ella me está esperando en el auto…es que se me olvidó algo

**Seiya**: ò.ó y por eso andas asustando a la gente sin motivo!

**Yaten**: n.n no seas exagerado!...me vas a contar que es lo que hacías en la habitación de Serena?

**Seiya**: …no…además esa ya no es la habitación de Serena…

**Yaten**: no te comportes como un niño, quieres?...esa siempre va a ser el cuarto de Serena…y lo sabes…

**Seiya**: …….sí…lo sé…

**Yaten**: entonces?

**Seiya**: …es que la extraño…

**Yaten**: todos la echamos de menos…

**Seiya**: no…Kakyu no…

**Yaten**: entiéndela…ella no es tonta…y ya debe sospechar lo que realmente sientes…si aún no lo sabe…

**Seiya**: recién tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte…yo creo que ya lo sabe…

**Yaten**: y qué piensas hacer?

**Seiya**: yo?

**Yaten**: no! ¬.¬ Mi abuela!...claro que tú!

**Seiya**: pues…no sé…las cosas con Kakyu no están bien…traté de que todo fuera como antes…pero

**Yaten**: pero?

**Seiya**: no pude…traté de acercarme más a ella, ser romántico y todas esas cosas…pero no me funcionó…

**Yaten**: no puedes dejar de pensar en la Conejo, cierto?

**Seiya**: (movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y la mirada en el piso)

**Yaten**: y por qué no te la juegas?

**Seiya**: qué? (levantó la cabeza y fijó la vista en Yaten)

**Yaten**: estás sordo?...por qué no te la juegas por Serena?

**Seiya**: y…y Kakyu?

**Yaten**: habla con ella…sé que al principio le va a costar aceptarlo…pero te va entender…

**Seiya**: …

**Yaten**: piensalo hermanito…ahora me voy…Mina debe estar aburrida en el auto…nos vemos más tarde!

Y salió dejando a un Seiya muy pensativo…quizás su hermano tenía razón…debía intentar jugársela por Serena…pero primero tenía que hablar con Kakyu…hoy día mismo…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: hola a todos!

Disculpen la demora…la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo y de paso ¬¬ la inspiración se arrancó de mi lado…

Aquí está el capítulo n°8: son dos conversaciones que van a dar paso a, lo que mi parecer, es lo más interesante de la historia…si Serena y Seiya se atreven a dejar a sus actuales parejas o no…

La canción: "realmente no estoy tan solo" de Ricardo Arjona……pensarán que me gusta este cantante, porque he puesto varias canciones de él en este fic…pero la verdad es que…para nada! Creo que sus letras son buenas…pero nada más…

En realidad no estoy muy convencida con este 8vo capítulo…por lo que necesito su opinión . si? Dejen muchos reviews con dudas, comentarios, ideas, etc…todo va a ser bien recibido .

Muchas gracias a:

Viento: gracias por tu review…bueno, por lo visto no se atragantó con la torta . debo decirte que cuando leí eso me reí un buen rato .………no sé si es para mejor que Serena se haya ido con Darien, pero así lo tenía previsto para la historia……es que me gusta el drama, como ya te habrás dado cuenta……espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no dice mucho…pero era necesario para lo que viene…

Ro-Rowen-Darkholme: sí, lo sé…el capítulo anterior era triste…esa era la idea…pobre de Seiya cierto?...en fin…no te preocupes todo se arreglará…espero….…muchas gracias por tu review…y espero que este capi te guste…aunque no tiene mucha "acción"…

SerenitaKou: no te preocupes…mira que yo tampoco he dejado reviews…he estado un poco desaparecida también…me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos .…es una gran recompensa……sí, creo que se me anduvo pasando la mano un poco en como Seiya trató a Serena…pero por otra parte es entendible……pobres!...no te preocupes…yo también espero que las cosas se arreglen .…sólo espera un poco…tenme paciencia si?...gracias por tu review y aquí está el 8 capi…cuídate tú también….

Pandora no Rea: me alegra que te haya gustado el capi…y sí, sé que ellos no merecen sufrir…pero me gusta el drama…lo siento u.ub…en cuanto a sí Darien se enterará de lo de Seiya y Serena…mmm…no lo sé…vamos a tener que esperar un poco a ver que viene en los próximos capis n.n…gracias por tu review, por tu apoyo y por el recordatorio de los celos…lo voy a tener presente .…aquí te dejo el cap 8…nos vemos

Mony: si, a veces es necesario tomar medidas extremas…en cuanto de que si Serena está embarazada…mmm…no lo sé…lo averiguaremos en los próximos capis…jejejeje…aquí te dejo el 8 capi…nos vemos .…

Luna: yo sé que se aman…pero como ya he dicho…me gusta el drama...lo siento…Serena embarazada?...habrá que esperar para saberlo .…nos vemos…

Neo-gaby: si yo siempre lo digo, Taiki siempre tiene la razón...pero nadie lo escucha…hasta que es demasiado tarde…y sí, Seiya no ha hecho nada para cambiar su situación, y Kakyu está siendo muy egoísta…pero es entendible...mmm…sólo un poquito……bueno, aquí está el 8vo capi…nos vemos…

Espero que les guste…dejen reviews si?...

Gracias por el apoyo….

Sigan leyendo mi historia por favor…

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito kou


	9. infidelidad mi punto debil

_**Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…por suerte es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...sino el drama reinaría en la historia u.ub**_

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop .

Lo que está en cursivas y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 9

INFIDELIDAD - MI PUNTO DÉBIL

JUEVES 19:50 PM

Ya habían terminado las clases, exámenes y todo lo referente al colegio…sólo quedaba la graduación, que sería en una semana más…y el día de hoy, lo había pasado genial!...todo gracias a Haruka…esta era la 4ta vez que la invitaba a salir, después de haber conversado con ella el pasado sábado…

Habían ido al parque de diversiones, comió muchas golosinas porque Haruka le compraba todo lo que quería y más…habían caminado por el parque n°10…y lo mejor de todo, era que la apoyaba…cualquiera vaya a ser su decisión…

En la cara de Serena se dejó ver una sonrisa sincera…

Acababa de despedirse de Haruka…ahora iba subiendo en el ascensor a su departamento…no…al departamento de Darien……no había caso…por más que quisiera, no lo sentía su hogar…a pesar de que ya iba a cumplir dos semanas viviendo en él…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron…ella salió y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento…sacó su llave…abrió la puerta y entró…

Al parecer, Darien aún no llegaba…suspiró…se sentía extraña…dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en el sofá, y se dirigió a la cocina…tenía que preparar la cena…"_gran panorama_", pensó…

Si bien había mejorado bastante en la cocina, gracias a Lita y a Kakyu, no era algo que le apasionara…en algún momento, se había preocupado por aprender…de hecho, cuando recién comenzó su relación con Darien, quería aprender porque se iba a casar y como buena esposa debía saber cocinar…

"_Me iba a casar? acaso ya no quiero?…………uuuyyy! Serena! Concéntrate en la cocina!..."_

Ya iban a ser las 8 y Darien no llegaba…ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar sola en ese departamento…no le quedaba otra…Darien se preocupaba de que no le faltara nada y se esforzaba mucho…y eso se lo agradecía…pero no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos…quizás por eso no lo extrañaba tanto cuando no estaba con él…

"_Deja de pensar así Serena!"_

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando sonó su celular…dejó lo que estaba preparando en el horno, y con toda calma se dirigió a contestar su celular…seguramente sería Darien, que llamaba para avisarle que una vez más llegaría un poco tarde, y ella le diría que estaba bien y que le dejaba la cena en el microondas porque ella se iba a dormir…

Pero resultó no ser él…era un número que no conocía…contestó:

**Serena**: aló?

aló?...hola…

**Serena**: …ho-hola…

estás ocupada?...necesito hablar contigo

**Serena**: …no…bueno sí…estoy haciendo…la cena

pero puedes juntarte conmigo en 15 minutos?

**Serena**: yo creo…que sí…q-qué sucede?

sólo debemos hablar…te paso a buscar en 15 minutos

**Serena**: no! Espera! Mejor espérame en otro lugar…Darien está por llegar y…y no quiero tener problemas con

está bien…te espero en el mirador de la torre de Tokio…en 15 minutos…está bien?

**Serena**: …sí…

no-no me falles esta vez si?...es importante…

**Serena**: …ahí…voy a estar…no te preocupes

te espero…te amo Bombón

Y cortó…dejando a Serena en total silencio…le había dicho: te amo bombón…y quería hablar con ella…

En tan sólo escuchó su voz a través del teléfono, se le erizó todo, se le puso la piel de gallina y su corazón latía a mil por hora…

Sonó el horno, avisando que estaba lista la cena…fue hacia la cocina, la sacó del horno y la dejó sobre el mesón tapándola con un mantel…y se fue a cambiar…

Era la 1era vez que le hablaba directamente desde que ella se había ido a vivir con Darien…realmente debía ser importante…

Se sacó los jeans que llevaba y se puso una falda azul plisada...y sustituyó el top que llevaba por una blusa que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, de color celeste claro, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo…se miró al espejo…dejó los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver una gargantilla que tenía un sol en el centro, a juego con sus aros también de sol…se puso un cinturón delgado hecho de perlitas…luego, buscó sus botas blancas que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla y que tenían un taco más o menos pequeño…se volvió a mirar al espejo y se retocó el maquillaje…estaba lista…

Salió de su habitación y escribió una nota…y listo…tomó su cartera, su celular y sus llaves…le había dicho en 15 minutos…iba atrasada, como siempre (na: u.u)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Desde el mirador de la torre de Tokio, la ciudad se veía espectacular…simplemente hermosa…

Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos…pero la conocía tan bien, que sabía que iba a llegar…siempre se atrasaba…

El muchacho de pelo largo y negro, miraba la ciudad…y esperaba…hoy tendrían una conversación muy seria…que definiría su futuro…sea cual sea la respuesta de Serena, él ya tenía decidido dejar a Kakyu…claro que aún no hablaba con ella…

Seiya había intentado conversar con Kakyu, pero no había podido…

El día en que se pelearon, Kakyu no había ido a dormir, se había quedado en casa de Lita…y al día siguiente, cuando volvió no le había dirigido la palabra…de hecho, todavía no le hablaba…estaba muy enojada, y sus hermanos le habían aconsejado que espere un poco…sólo hasta que se le pase el enojo…

"_Por qué todo es tan difícil?"_ – pensó

Ya no importaba…estaba decidido a jugársela por su Bombón…había intentado olvidarla…había intentado enamorarse de Kakyu…pero no pudo…y lo sentía por Kakyu…pero ya no había vuelta atrás…no iba a cambiar de decisión…

Seiya!...

Seiya se dio vuelta al escuchar su voz…y se encontró con una Serena muy linda…y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener el impulso de ir, abrazarla y besarla…con tan sólo verla, todo el mundo desaparecía y sólo existían ellos dos…daría todo por ella…era su punto débil…

**Seiya**: hola bombón… (Sonriendo)

Serena se olvidó de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor…y recordó cuanto le gustaba esa sonrisa y esa mirada…como lo había extrañado…

**Serena**: hola Seiya… (Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla…a lo que ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto del otro)

**Seiya**: cómo estás?

**Serena**: bien y tu?

**Seiya**: ahora…mucho mejor…

Serena se sonrojó y se dedicó a apreciar la vista que tenían desde ahí…Seiya sólo la miraba

**Seiya**: bombón…tenemos que hablar…

**Serena**: (se dio vuelta a mirarlo) qué pasa, Seiya?

**Seiya**: pero aquí no…ven (la tomó de la mano…y ambos sintieron una oleada de calor inundándolos)

Tomaron el elevador sin soltarse…bajaron hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo…y se dirigieron hasta el auto de Seiya, que como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta del auto, para luego dar la vuelta y subir él también…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Había sido un día agotador…entre la universidad y su práctica en la clínica, terminaba muerto…

Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento…no había luz…

"_Serena ya se acostó"_ – pensó

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá…se dirigió a la habitación de Serena…

Tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta…

**Darien**: Serena? Puedo pasar?

Nada…así que entró…pero no había nadie…esto era raro…salió de ahí y fue al living…y vio una nota al lado del teléfono…la tomó y la leyó:

Darien: 

Fui a lo de Mina…

Te dejé la cena lista sobre el mesón de la cocina…

Sólo tienes que calentarla…

Cualquier cosa, me llamas al celular…

Serena

**Darien**: mi princesa…siempre preocupada por mí…

Se dirigió a la cocina y calentó su cena…debía reconocer que Serena, había mejorado bastante…lo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso…

Después de comer, se dirigió a su pieza y se tendió sobre la cama a mirar televisión…esperaría a Serena…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

El viento le pegaba en la cara…pero estaba bien…le gustaba esa sensación…era como si Haruka estuviese con ella…apoyándola…

Seiya iba a su lado manejando…claro que no tenía idea hacia donde iban…Serena le había preguntado a Seiya, pero él sólo le había dicho que no se preocupe…que confiara en él…

Ya habían salido de la ciudad…y a lo lejos se podía ver una playa…en donde la luna se reflejaba en el mar…la vista era preciosa…

Unos cuantos minutos más, llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino…Seiya se bajó, y luego le abrió la puerta a Serena y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar…

**Seiya**: ven bombón…bajemos a caminar un poco por la playa

**Serena**: …esta bien…

Ambos se sacaron sus zapatos, y caminaron por la arena…cerca de donde llegaban las olas…

Serena no aguantaba la curiosidad…Seiya le había dicho que tenían que hablar…pero hasta ahora, no habían hablado mucho que digamos…

**Serena**: Seiya?...me vas a decir acerca de que tenías que hablar conmigo?

**Seiya**: …sí…pero no te impacientes, bombón…disfrutemos del paisaje…

Serena se le quedó mirando fijamente….Ok…sí, el paisaje era muy lindo, muy romántico…pero Serena no podía más de la curiosidad (na: u.u)…

Seiya se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía y sonrió…

**Seiya**: tú no cambias verdad bombón?

**Serena**: sabes que soy muy curiosa y que no me gusta que me dejen con

No pudo seguir hablando…Seiya se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro…sus labios estaban muy cerca…las mejillas de Serena pasaron a tener un color rosado…y comenzó a temblar al tenerlo tan cerca…

Seiya notó su reacción…por lo que sonrió y con uno de sus brazos la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo…con la otra mano, le acariciaba una mejilla…

Serena no podía soportar estar así...cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de Seiya en su mejilla…y sin quererlo, soltó un suspiro…

**Seiya**: te eché de menos, mi bombón…

Y se acercó un poco más a los labios de Serena…

**Serena**: Seiya…por favor no me hagas esto…

**Seiya**: (sonriendo) que cosa?

**Serena**: …para qué me llamaste?

**Seiya**: para demostrarte que no me has olvidado y que me amas…

**Serena**: y tu?

**Seiya**: yo nunca podría olvidarte y cada día te amo más…

**Serena**: entonces por qué me trataste tan mal?

Golpe bajo…Seiya aflojó el agarre, lo que Serena aprovechó para alejarse de él…

**Seiya**: yo…discúlpame…

**Serena**: (lo miró a los ojos) por qué debería hacerlo? Me trataste pésimo… (Susurrando) tus palabras me dolieron

**Seiya**: de verdad lo siento bombón… (Abrazándola) sé que me porté como un niño egoísta…que tampoco te quise escuchar y mucho menos quise entenderte…

**Serena**: ………. (Solo correspondió el abrazo)

**Seiya**: y es que me dolía verte partir con él…y me encerré en mi dolor…….por favor…perdóname….

**Serena**: …tú también perdóname…yo también fui egoísta...quería que me entendieras…y no pensé en lo que estabas sintiendo…pero es era necesario para

**Seiya**: bombón no sigas si?...

**Serena**: pero…

**Seiya**: ven…te quiero mostrar algo…

La tomó de la mano y caminaron por la playa…pero al dar uno cuantos pasos, sonó el celular de Serena…

**Serena**: es…es Darien…

**Seiya**: le vas a contestar?

**Serena**: no sé…

**Seiya**: si quieres le contesto yo (se acercó para tomar el celular)

**Serena**: No!...

**Seiya**: entonces?

**Serena**: voy a…dejar que suene…

**Seiya**: está…bien (se encogió de hombros)…

**Serena**: …vamos?

Lo único que quería Serena era que Seiya le mostrara el lugar pronto, y hablaran lo que tenían que hablar…no quería mentirle a Darien…pero Seiya le volvió a tomar de la mano… volvieron a caminar…y se le olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando…siempre le pasaba eso…estando con Seiya, todos sus problemas se iban…su mente quedaba en blanco

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

22:37 PM

aló?

aló? Mina?

**Mina**: si con ella…quien es?

soy Darien

**Mina**: hola Darien? Como estás?

**Darien**: bien…Mina…me podrías pasar a Serena por favor?

**Mina**: a Serena?...ella no está aquí…

**Darien**: ya salió?

**Mina**: no Darien…ella no ha venido para acá…

**Darien**: qué?...pero es que ella me dejó una nota que decía que iba para tu casa…

**Mina**: _"Serena en que lío estás metida"_ aah! Es que quizás vino y no me encontró…yo recién vengo llegando

**Darien**: y donde puede estar?...ya son más de las diez y media y no ha llegado…le he llamado a su celular y no me contesta

**Mina**: …debe estar_…"con Seiya"_…debe haber pasado a lo de Haruka, o donde los chicos…

**Darien**: ojalá…ya me está preocupando

**Mina**: hagamos algo…yo la voy a ubicar…y tu…tu no te preocupes si? Serena ya es grande…se sabe cuidar…

**Darien**: está bien…te voy a hacer caso…pero si hablas con ella, dile que me conteste su celular si?

**Mina**: yo le digo! Adiós!

Y colgó…

"_hay serena en donde estás!"_

quién era?

**Mina**: era…Darien…

Darien?

**Mina**: Serena no ha llegado…y dijo que venía para acá…

Seiya!

**Mina**: si…yo también lo creo

así que mi hermanito se la está jugando n.n

**Mina**: Yaten? De qué hablas?

**Yaten**: simple…de que se la va a jugar por la Conejo (mientras se sentaba en un sillón)

**Mina**: estás seguro?...

**Yaten**: si…por fin me hizo caso n.n

**Mina**: tu crees que esté bien?

**Yaten**: no sé si esté bien…pero de dos cosas sí estoy seguro…

**Mina**: cuales?

**Yaten**: que esos dos cabezas duras se aman y que su felicidad es estar juntos

**Mina**: tienes razón…pero…Seiya ya habló con Kakyu?

**Yaten**: buen punto…no…no ha hablado con ella, porque Kakyu no le dirige la palabra…está enojada con él todavía

**Mina**: (suspiró) y ahora soy yo la que tiene que poner la cara ante Darien! Ò.ó

**Yaten**: no te enojes…tu eres buena para inventar excusas…

**Mina**: Ò.Ó

**Yaten**: …cambia esa cara…que vas a envejecer más rápido n.n

**Mina**: YATEN!

**Yaten**: yo también te quiero n.n (lanzándole un beso)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

La vista que tenía desde ese balcón era hermosa, la luna reflejándose en el mar y todo acompañado de una suave brisa cálida…

FLASHBACK 

Habían caminado por la playa, hasta llegar a un hotel muy lujoso…entraron y Seiya la guió hasta el ascensor, desde donde se veía todo (na: son de esos ascensores con ventanales desde donde se ve todo…como el de un centro comercial…me entienden?...digan que sí? u.u)…llegaron al último piso…las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver un pequeño pasillo en donde había una puerta…salieron del elevador hacia ella, Seiya presionó algo en el llavero, y las puertas se abrieron…dejando ver un gran departamento muy grande, con todas las comodidades que se puedan imaginar…era un penthouse…

FIN FLASHBACK 

Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura así como también podía sentir una respiración cerca de su oído…comenzó a temblar sin poderse controlar, con sólo tenerlo cerca una vez más…siempre era así…era algo que no podía dominar…cerca de él, las sensaciones estaban a flor de piel…

Él notó ese pequeño temblor en ella, y una vez más sonrió…

tienes frío, bombón?

**Serena**: …no……Seiya…ahora me puedes decir de qué querías hablar?

**Seiya**: mmm…no tienes hambre bombón?

**Serena**: me estás evadiendo?

**Seiya**: no…no es eso

**Serena**: entonces?

**Seiya**: (suspiró) está bien (la soltó, se puso al lado de ella con la vista en la luna)…bombón…estos días he pensado mucho…

**Serena**: Seiya ve al grano…me pones nerviosa…

**Seiya**: (sonrió) y me di cuenta de que aunque intente sacarte de mi corazón y de mi mente, no puedo…por más que quiera se me hace imposible…

**Serena**: Seiya…yo…no…

_Que me digas que ahora el amor sabe mal_

_Que me digas que el sol va a dejar de alumbrar_

_Es querer renunciar, a los sueños de ayer..._

_Es mirar la montaña y decir no podré_

_Superar esta prueba, que puede matar_

_Cuando estás justo ahí de poderla alcanzar..._

_Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer,_

_Olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser…_

Seiya se dio vuelta a mirarla e hizo que ella también lo mirara…

**Seiya**: aunque estés viviendo con él…y yo haya intentado enamorarme de Kakyu, no pude……no puedo y no quiero dejar de amarte…

**Serena**: p-pe-pero esto ya lo habíamos conversado…ya…nos habíamos conformado (fue más una pregunta que una afirmación)…estábamos de acuerdo, que cada uno iba a seguir su camino…

**Seiya**: lo siento bombón…yo no…porque me di cuenta de que sin ti…yo me muero…

**Serena**: …………

_Mentira,_

_Que el amor se nos fue de la piel,_

_Es mentira_

_Que los besos no saben a miel,_

_Es mentira_

_Que mi cuerpo te enfría,_

_Que la magia termina,_

_Me sabe a mentira…_

_Mentira,_

_Que lo bueno algún día se acaba_

_Es mentira,_

_Que el adiós es volver a nacer,_

_Es mentira..._

_Que tus ojos se olvidan,_

_Que la fe es como un barco tirado en la orilla…._

_Juro que es, mentira…_

**Seiya**: y yo sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo…puedo sentirlo…puedo verlo…con tan sólo acercarme a ti, comienzas a temblar…

**Serena**: no Seiya…es mentira…a mí no me pasa (mirando hacia otro lado, trató de sonar convincente…pero no lo logró)

**Seiya**: no…la que miente eres tú…

Y se fue a cercando a Serena…ella sólo cerró los ojos, mientras él le acariciaba la cara…

**Seiya**: lo ves?...te pasa lo mismo que a mí…con tenerte cerca, todo desaparece…

_Que me digas que ahora es cuestión de olvidar,_

_Y que por una vez no podemos pensar,_

_Es querer renunciar a los sueños de ayer…_

_Es abrir en el alma una herida sin fin,_

_Es caer a un abismo mirarte partir…_

_Es nadar contra el mar,_

_Esta vida sin ti…_

**Serena**: no! (y se alejó de él)…Seiya…no me hagas esto…por favor…entre nosotros no puede pasar algo…

**Seiya**: por qué no, bombón? Si yo te amo y tú me amas…

**Serena**: porque

**Seiya**: y no uses la excusa de Kakyu y Darien (la interrumpió)

**Serena**: ……… (Sólo bajó la vista)

**Seiya**: yo voy a hablar con Kakyu (Serena levantó la vista sorprendida)

**Serena**: qué?

**Seiya**: voy a decirle la verdad…no puedo estar con ella, amándote a ti!

**Serena**: no lo hagas…

**Seiya**: por qué?

**Serena**: …porque…nuestra relación…no puede ser…no tiene futuro…

**Seiya**: mentira…nosotros si tenemos futuro…lo nuestro sí puede ser…sólo tienes que decidirte…

_Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer_

_Olvidarnos que aún este amor puede ser…_

**Serena**: no Seiya…por favor…no sigas

**Seiya**: voy a seguir…voy a insistir cuanto sea necesario para que te des cuenta de que con él no vas a ser feliz…no lo amas

**Serena**: yo sí…lo…amo (sonaba muy insegura)

**Seiya**: no…quizás lo amaste, alguna vez…pero ahora?…no lo creo

**Serena**: Seiya…por favor…llévame a mi casa…

Seiya se acercó a Serena…la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo…ella sólo cerró los ojos una vez más, al sentir a Seiya tan cerca…comenzó a temblar…otra vez…

_Mentira,_

_Que el amor se nos fue de la piel,_

_Es mentira_

_Que los besos nos saben a miel,_

_Es mentira_

_Que mi cuerpo te enfría,_

_Que la magia termina,_

_Me sabe a mentira…_

Seiya miró el rostro de Serena…todo lo que ella recién había dicho era mentira…

Serena abrió sus ojos…lo tenía tan cerca…

Seiya simplemente acercó sus labios a los de ella…y fue Serena quien acortó la distancia, una vez más…

Comenzaron con un beso muy tímido, como si fuera la primera vez…para luego, hacer el beso más profundo…un beso cargado de amor y de pasión…

_Mentira,_

_Que lo bueno algún día se acaba_

_Es mentira_

_Que el adiós es volver a nacer,_

_Es mentira_

_Que tus ojos se olvidan,_

_Que la fe es como un barco tirado en la orilla_

Serena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo…mientras que Seiya le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano, le acariciaba el cuello…

_Juro que es mentira…_

Seiya la levantó sin dejar de besarla...Serena sólo se aferró más a él…la llevó a una habitación…al llegar a la cama, suavemente se dejó caer con Serena, cuidando de no aplastarla…

En ningún momento dejaron de besarse…ahora, Serena acariciaba la espalda de Seiya, por debajo de la polera, mientras que las manos de Seiya comenzaban a subir desde la cintura de Serena, por debajo de la blusa…para luego desabrocharla…

Serena le sacó la polera a Seiya, y él besaba el cuello de ella…que sólo soltó un suspiro…

"_sí…todo lo que dije era mentira…no puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo…encontraste mi punto débil"_

Seiya volvió a la boca de Serena…

Ya no pensaban…sólo existían ellos y esa habitación…

Ninguno escuchó sonar el celular de Seiya…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

tampoco me contesta

demonios!

De seguro están bien…no te preocupes, Mina…

**Mina**: cómo que no me preocupe! Darien la estuvo llamando y Serena nada que contesta!

¬.¬ No has considerado la posibilidad de que pueden estar ocupados?

**Mina**: #ó.Ô# Yaten!

**Yaten**: . pueden estar ocupados conversando, arreglando sus problemas…

**Mina**: aaahh…

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ en qué estabas pensando, mente sucia?

**Mina**: yo? en nada……………igualmente estoy preocupada…

**Yaten**: (abrazándola) relájate…y sigamos intentando…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A su lado ya nada importaba…sus besos la hacían olvidar todo…Cuanto habían extrañado los labios del otro…

Estaban en otro mundo…un mundo en donde podían estar juntos…libres………………

Las respiraciones cada vez eran más agitadas y ya les quedaba poca ropa puesta…Seiya la besaba y le acariciaba una pierna…mientras que Serena se deshacía de su blusa…más besos…ahora fue Serena quién tomó el control y se puso sobre Seiya…y le comenzó a ayudar para que se desabrochara los pantalones…estaban en eso, cuando sonó el celular de Serena…los dos se quedaron paralizados…miraron hacia donde había quedado el bolso de Serena…luego, se miraron…

**Serena**: es…es mi celular…

**Seiya**: vas…a contestar?

**Serena**: …no lo sé…

Volvieron a mirar hacia el bolso de Serena…ya no sonaba…se miraron una vez más y se comenzaron a besar…iban a volver a lo que estaban…pero ésta vez, sonó el celular de Seiya…

**Seiya**: demonios!

**Serena**: mejor contesta…

**Seiya**: estás segura, bombón?

Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza, se levantó para que Seiya pudiese pararse…se tendió en la cama, mientras que él, buscaba su celular por el piso de la habitación…cuando empezó a sonar el de ella también…

**Seiya**: aló?

cabeza hueca! Por qué no contestabas!

**Seiya**: estaba ocupado…qué quieres, enano!

**Yaten**: necesito saber si estás con la conejo

**Seiya**: con bombón? (y miró a Serena, quien estaba buscando su celular)…qué te hace pensar que estoy con ella?

**Yaten**: o sea que sí estás con ella…

Mientras que con Serena:

**Serena**: aló?

Serena! DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABÍAS METIDO!

**Serena**: (alejando el celular de su oído) Mina, qué sucede?

**Mina**: sucede que Darien te llamó a mi casa, pensando en que estabas aquí porque le dejaste una nota diciendo que venías para acá!

**Serena**: bueno…yo…

**Mina**: y resulta que yo no he salido de mi casa y en ningún momento has estado aquí!

**Serena**: y…qué le dijiste? (mientras se colocaba su blusa)

**Mina**: tú que crees? Le tuve que mentir!...le dije que posiblemente habías pasado cuando yo había Salido y que seguramente estabas en casa de los chicos…y que YO te iba a ubicar!

**Serena**: muchas gracias por cubrirme, Mina

**Mina**: me puedes decir en donde estás!

**Serena**: yo…ahora?…no puedo…decirte

**Mina**: estás con Seiya cierto?

**Serena**: con Seiya?...bueno…yo…no

**Mina**: sabes muy bien que no te creo…pero ahora no te voy a hacer más preguntas…

**Serena**: gracias Mina…

**Mina**: pero después me tienes que contar! Entendiste!

**Serena**: U.Ub está bien…

Y cortaron…Serena miró a Seiya, quien todavía estaba hablando por teléfono…

**Seiya**: ahora no puedo seguir hablando…

**Yaten**: Seiya…Darien llamó para la casa de Mina, preguntando por Serena…

**Seiya**: y qué quieres que haga?...¬.¬ que lo llame y que le diga que no se preocupe…

**Yaten**: no…pero podrías ir a dejarla a su casa

**Seiya**: yo no te he afirmado que estoy con ella…

**Yaten**: tampoco lo has negado…pero ya no importa…Mina ya se las arregló

**Seiya**: Mina?

**Yaten**: después te cuento…bueno, no LOS interrumpo más…sigan en lo que estaban…

**Seiya**: enano! Te voy a!

Pero Yaten ya había colgado…

Seiya miró a Serena, que ya estaba vestida y sentada en la cama…él se puso su polera…

**Seiya**: …te quieres ir, bombón?

**Serena**: mm?..._"no quisiera"_…ya es tarde…

**Seiya**: pero antes

Se acerca al velador (na: o mesa de noche), abre el cajón y saca unas llaves…

**Seiya**: toma bombón…

**Serena**: qué es esto?

**Seiya**: son las llaves de este departamento…

**Serena**: p-pe-pero…

**Seiya**: acéptalas por favor…quiero que cuando me necesites o simplemente quieras estar sola, vengas para acá

**Serena**: ………gracias

**Seiya**: quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre…pero tenemos que irnos

**Serena**: sí…

**Seiya**: vamos? (ofreciéndole la mano)

**Serena**: (tomándola) vamos

Salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta el auto…y partieron…rumbo a la realidad…

Continuará…………..

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: holaaa a todos! Como están?

Aquí está el cap n°9…esta vez no me demore tanto cierto?...no me cuestionen mucho por el título del capi…si?

Canción: "Mentira" de Gilberto Santa Rosa…mmm…es una canción que saqué de "el clon"…es una de mis novelas favoritas….

Creo que no hay mucho que decir…sólo que Seiya se lanzó a la piscina (XD es una forma de decir) y se la está jugando…¬.¬ claro que aún no habla con Kakyu…

Mmm…en cuanto a lo último…mmm…no tengo comentario n.nb…sigan leyendo lo que sigue si?...

Aah! Y disculpen cuando faltan palabras o frases o cosas por el estilo, pero es que el edit/preview de la página, no me tiene muy buena…y me hace esas jugarretas ¬¬

Dejen muchos reviews con dudas, comentarios, ideas, etc…todo va a ser bien recibido .

Muchas gracias a:

Viento: me alegra que te haya resultado interesante el capi anterior…la verdad es que a mi parecer encontraba necesario que Serena hablara con Haruka…en cuanto a Seiya…traté de describir lo mejor que pude su tristeza y lo que sentía…y sí tienes razón, la universidad requiere de mucho tiempo…sobre todo cuando se acerca fin de año U.U…bueno hay que ponerle empeño…y aquí esta el capi n°9…espero que te guste…déjame tu review si? Cuídate y nos vemos…

Lady Palas: gracias por tu review…y sí, la historia está llegando al punto cumbre…espero que no la inspiración no me deje justo ahora ¬¬…sería terrible…en fin…van a tener que armarse de valor no más deben ser valientes…

Aquí está el capi n°9…déjame tu opinión si?...nos vemos

Eliz: sii! Seiya y Serena! Bueno vamos a ver si ya se deciden cierto?...ooh! muchas gracias por tu apoyo…me emociona que te haya gustado el capi anterior…y espero que éste también te guste…déjame tu review para saber tu opinión si? Cuídate y nos vemos

SerenitaKou: si yo igual espero que me esté yendo bien en la u ¬.¬b…en fin…que bueno que te haya gustado…y qué me dices de este? Deja review para saber qué opinas si? Y trata de dormir más… (Mira quien lo dice…yo…la que se duerme a la hora que se tiene que levantar ¬¬…soy un caso perdido…ejem…disculpa, a veces hablo de más b…estoy un poco loca) Cuídate y nos vemos

Viridiana: quieres que sea sincera?...la verdad es que pasé por alto ese detalle porque…bueno…yo…soy un…poco…despistada…y bueno…se me olvidó U.Ub…lo siento…pero por lo que veo, a varias les gustaría que Serena quede embarazada...mmm…para eso, van a tener que seguir leyendo y ver si son ciertas sus sospechas …ojala este capi te guste…nos vemos

Espero que les guste…...

Gracias por el apoyo….

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito kou


	10. pedazos de un amor fantasma

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…por suerte es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...sino el drama reinaría en la historia u.ub_

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop .

Lo que está en cursivas y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 10

PEDAZOS DE UN AMOR FANTASMA

JUEVES 23:50 PM

Ya era tarde…y no le contestaba el celular…estaba preocupado…si a las 12 no llegaba, iba a llamar a la policía…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Las luces comenzaban a pasar una tras otra…iban entrando a la ciudad…y la verdad era que no quería llegar a casa…sabía que se iba a encontrar a un Darien muy preocupado…y ella no sería capaz de poder verlo a la cara…había estado a punto de hacer el amor con Seiya…otra vez…

Se dio vuelta a mirarlo…Seiya iba a su lado, manejando con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro…se veía tan tierno…

Debía terminar todo de una vez…debía dejar a Darien?...recordó las palabras de Haruka…

FLASHBACK 

**Serena**: Haruka ayúdame por favor……qué puedo hacer?

**Haruka**: …no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder ayudarte gatita…pero…no me puedo entrometer…esa decisión sólo la puedes tomar tú……nadie más…

**Serena**: p-p-pero…qué hago?

**Haruka**: sigue a tu corazón…deja que te guíe……cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes…yo te voy a apoyar…

**Serena**: …aunque…elija a…

**Haruka**: aunque lo elijas a él (hizo una mueca)……siempre voy a estar contigo…

**Serena**: (abalanzándose sobre Haruka) gracias…

**Haruka**: gatita…de verdad vas a elegir a ese?

**Serena**: …yo…aún no lo sé…

**Haruka**: u.u

FIN FLASHBACK 

Eso iba a hacer...escuchar a su corazón y seguirlo…

**Seiya**: estás bien, bombón?

**Serena**: mm? Oh! Sí…sólo pensaba…

**Seiya**: en él?

**Serena**: te refieres a Darien?...no…pensaba en mí .

**Seiya**: n.nb en ti?

**Serena**: sí…

Sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando al edificio del departamento de Darien…

**Serena**: Seiya…déjame aquí si?

**Seiya**: aquí? Pero faltan dos cuadras para llegar…

**Serena**: lo sé…pero es que…Darien puede estar viendo por el balcón…y

**Seiya**: te entiendo…

Seiya se estacionó y apagó el motor…se bajó y ayudó a Serena a hacerlo…

**Serena**: gracias por el paseo Seiya (y se sonrojó)

**Seiya**: de nada, bombón…cuando quieras lo volvemos a repetir .

**Serena**: …nos vemos…

**Seiya**: espera bombón…crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola…ni lo sueñes!

**Serena**: p-pe-pero y entonces?

**Seiya**: . obviamente te voy a ir a dejar hasta la puerta del edificio

Serena no alcanzó a replicar porque Seiya la agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella…

Caminaron así hasta la puerta del edificio…

**Seiya**: listo bombón…casi en la puerta de tu casa

**Serena**: muchas gracias…

**Seiya**: cuídate…y nos vemos mañana

**Serena**: maña-?

No alcanzó a terminar de preguntar porque Seiya la había tomado de la cintura y la besaba…al principio, Serena se sorprendió, pero después sólo se dejó llevar…

Terminaron el beso…y Seiya la miró…ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados…

**Seiya**: te amo bombón

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos…pero no lo encontró junto a ella…sino caminando varios metros lejos, casi en la esquina de la cuadra…Seiya se dio vuelta para despedirse con una seña…y luego siguió su camino…Serena sólo sonrió, para luego suspirar…ahora venía lo complicado…

Entró al edificio y tomó el ascensor…dentro de él, pensaba en que decirle a Darien…llegó a su piso…caminó hasta la puerta y comenzó a sacar sus llaves…y la verdad es que todavía no sabía que decir…abrió la puerta lentamente…y escuchó que Darien hablaba por teléfono…y se oía molesto…

**Darien**: …es mi prometida!

…Cómo quiere que sepa si yo no estaba en casa!

…QUÉ? DESPUÉS DE 24 HORAS!

…LE PUEDE HABER SUCEDIDO ALGO Y UD ME DICE ESO!

En eso Serena se asomó al living…Darien la vio…

**Darien**: espere…llegó!

Al decir eso, cortó el teléfono de golpe…y corrió a abrazar a Serena…

**Darien**: Serena donde estabas! Me tenías muy preocupado!

**Serena**: bueno…yo…discúlpame Darien…no te quise preocupar

**Darien**: en donde estabas?

**Serena**: yo…estaba…en casa de…los chicos…

**Darien**: pero por qué no me contestabas?

**Serena**: me llamaste?...no tenía ninguna llamada perdida…_"soy una gran mentirosa"_

**Darien**: cómo que no? Te llamé varias veces!

**Serena**: (rompiendo el abrazo) te digo que no tenía ninguna…además para qué te preocupas tanto…

**Darien**: cómo quieres que no me preocupe!

**Serena**: mira Darien…ya no soy una niña…además…Ami y Taiki me pasaron a dejar…

**Darien**: pero por qué no me llamaste?

**Serena**: porque pensé que estarías en la clínica todavía…disculpa

**Darien**: (abrazándola de nuevo) no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor…si te pasa algo yo me muero

**Serena**: (apartándose) Darien entiende…no soy una niña…y ahora me voy a dormir…

**Darien**: pero…yo

**Serena**: buenas noches…

Y se dirigió a su habitación…

**Darien**: ……buenas noches…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Iba llegando a su casa…y acababa de dejar a su bombón…ahora estaba más que seguro que ella lo amaba tanto, como él a ella…y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir…

Estacionó su auto, se bajó y entró a la casa…

"_Voy a hablar con Kakyu…esté enojada o no…mañana me va a tener que escuchar…"_

Pasó por fuera del living…había luz…entró y ahí estaba Kakyu sentada en el sofá…

"…_o quizás hoy?" _

**Seiya**: Kakyu?

**Kakyu**: Seiya! hola amor! (se levantó y fue a abrazarlo)…te estaba esperando

**Seiya**: …se te pasó el enojo?

**Kakyu**: sí . …

**Seiya**: que bueno…porque necesito hablar contigo…

**Kakyu**: yo también quería hablar contigo n.n

**Seiya**: en serio?

**Kakyu**: sí….quería saber si mañana te gustaría salir conmigo, y pasar todo el día juntos…qué te parece?

**Seiya**: mañana?..."_podría pasar un último día con ella…pero"_…Kakyu siéntate por favor…

**Kakyu**: Seiya qué pasa?

**Seiya**: tenemos que hablar…es algo muy serio…

**Kakyu**: me estás asustando _"no Seiya…por favor no digas que me dejas"_

_Cuatrocientos golpes contra la pared_

_Han sido bastantes para aprender_

_A encajar con gracia y caer de pie_

_Esconderlo dentro y llorar después_

_Por eso cuando dijo que no me quería_

_Apreté los dientes, dije que me iría_

**Seiya**: Kakyu…debo ser sincero contigo…yo

**Kakyu**: no Seiya! por favor no me digas nada! _"no digas que no me amas…por favor"_

**Seiya**: pero es que…Kakyu…no puedo seguir engañándote…

**Kakyu**: ………….

**Seiya**: yo…amo a otra persona…

_Mil pedazos de mí corazón_

_Volaron por toda la habitación_

En ese momento Kakyu sentía cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos…ella sabía que Seiya no la amaba…pero no pensó en que algún día se atrevería a decirle la verdad y dejarla……con lágrimas a punto de salir dijo:

**Kakyu**: Serena cierto?

**Seiya**: cómo…cómo supiste?

**Kakyu**: porque no soy tonta Seiya…

**Seiya**: ……..…

**Kakyu**: se te notaba cuando estabas con ella…te brillan los ojos…eres muy distinto conmigo…

**Seiya**: lo siento…yo

**Kakyu**: creí que se te pasaría…sobre todo cuando ella se fue a vivir con su futuro marido…pero me equivoqué

**Seiya**: Kakyu…yo no te quiero lastimar

**Kakyu**: pero ya lo hiciste…

**Seiya**: perdóname Kakyu…por favor…

_Se quedaron todos rotos por el suelo_

_Uno fue clavarse en su chaqueta de cuero_

_Los cogí de prisa y me los guardé_

_Por si hacían falta para otra vez_

_En medio de mi pecho quedó un agujero_

_Para que no se viera puse mi sombrero_

**Kakyu**: Seiya…yo te amo…y tú lo sabes…

**Seiya**: sí lo sé…y no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder corresponderte…pero no puedo

**Kakyu**: Crees Que Serena Va A Dejar Toda Una Vida, Todo Un Futuro? Por Ti? (estaba comenzando a subir la voz)

**Seiya**: no lo sé…pero voy a intentarlo…sé que ella me ama…y voy a agotar todos los recursos

**Kakyu**: Seiya…Vas A Arruinar Tú VIDA!

**Seiya**: pero debo intentarlo…la amo!

_Mil pedazos de mí corazón_

_Volaron por toda la habitación_

_Mil pedazos de mí corazón_

_Volaron por toda la habitación_

**Kakyu**: no es necesario que me lo recuerdes (dijo con una mirada de reproche)

**Seiya**: lo siento Kakyu…pero trata de entender…nuestra relación era más de amistad que de otra cosa…

**Kakyu**: …sabes?...yo creía que nuestro amor iba a durar una eternidad…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así…que el amor que pensaba verdadero…sólo era un fantasma creado en mi cabeza

**Seiya**: no digas eso, Kakyu…te estás lastimando más…

**Kakyu**: es que es verdad…es un amor sólo mío…no correspondido…siempre fue así…

**Seiya**: no…yo te quise

**Kakyu**: me quisiste?...yo te Amo Seiya…

**Seiya**: …si nos casáramos…seríamos infelices…

**Kakyu**: no…yo no…a tu lado nunca sería infeliz

**Seiya**: serías feliz sabiendo que tu marido no te ama, como tu quisieras? Qué piensa en otra?

**Kakyu**: ……

_Dejé solo un trocito dentro de su bota_

_Para que le duela si se va con otra_

En eso se escucha que dos personas vienen conversando…eran Yaten y Taiki que venían recién llegando…al ver a Seiya y Kakyu en el living, se pararon en seco…

Ella los vio…y sólo dijo

**Kakyu**: recuerdas tu promesa a mi padre?

Seiya sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación…

**Kakyu**: quedas libre Seiya…

Seiya no sabía qué decir…por una parte era lo que quería, pero por otro lado, sabía que la estaba lastimando

**Kakyu**: (mirando a Yaten y Taiki) mañana mismo me voy…

Diciendo eso, salió del living para subir las escaleras corriendo y encerrarse en su pieza…al encontrarse sola, dejó salir todas las lágrimas que habían estado luchando por salir hace un buen rato…

_Mil pedazos de mí corazón_

_Volaron por toda la habitación_

_Mil pedazos de mí corazón_

_Volaron por toda la habitación_

Ahora mismo, arreglaría sus cosas…ya vería mañana donde viviría…

Se secó las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir…y comenzó a preparar sus maletas…

No sabía adonde iría, pero tenía que salir de esa casa…no podría soportar ver a Seiya todos los días porque dolía…duele saber que el hombre que amas, te deja por otra...porque ya no te quiere…porque la ama y daría su vida por ella…como dolían esas palabras…

Pero debe dejarlo ir…y desearle lo mejor…si vuelve es porque siempre ha sido tuyo…si no, es porque nunca lo fue…

Eso estaba haciendo…lo estaba dejando libre…aunque lo más probable, es que no volverá…

_Por toda la habitación_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mientras que en living de la mansión:

**Yaten**: Seiya? qué pasó?

**Seiya**: no escucharon? Me dejó libre…anuló la promesa…

**Taiki**: le dijiste que amabas a Serena?

**Seiya**: …sí…

**Yaten**: estás bien?

**Seiya**: …sí…lo que me preocupa es cómo está Kakyu…

**Taiki**: va a estar bien…al principio cuesta y duele aceptarlo…pero con el tiempo va a sanar…

**Seiya**: …espero…

**Yaten: **pero no podemos dejar que se vaya…no tiene adonde ir…

**Seiya**: el enano tiene razón…

**Yaten**: cómo que enano! Ò.ó

**Seiya**: prefiero que ella se quede aquí…yo me voy…

**Taiki**: adonde?

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ no me digas que vas a vivir con la Conejo y su novio?

**Seiya**: enano! Ò.ó No estoy para tus bromas!

**Taiki**: calmense los dos! Estamos hablando algo serio!

**Yaten y Seiya**: lo sentimos (agachando la cabeza)

**Taiki**: y bien Seiya? donde te irías a vivir?

**Seiya**: hace un tiempo compré un departamento fuera de la ciudad, en la playa…

**Yaten**: me imagino que por allá andabas con la conejo hace rato cierto?

**Seiya**: #Ô.ô#

**Taiki: **córtala Yaten…Seiya, por mientras puedes vivir ahí…entonces, mañana hablo con Kakyu…

**Yaten**: alguien quiere comer algo?...n.nb es que me dio hambre

**Taiki y Seiya**: U.Ub

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

VIERNES 7:16 AM

Era temprano…sobre todo para ella…que por lo general siempre se levantaba tarde y llegaba atrasada a todas partes...pero no había podido dormir bien…

Se levantó en pijama…fue a la cocina y se encontró a su novio, que ya estaba tomando desayuno…

**Darien**: buenos días mi princesa…cómo amaneciste?

**Serena**: bien…y tú?

**Darien**: bien también…vas a tomar desayuno? (y se levantó para servirle)

**Serena**: sí, pero no te preocupes…yo me sirvo

**Darien**: ok (y se sentó) es raro verte despierta tan temprano

**Serena**: es que no dormí bien…

**Darien**: te pasa algo, mi princesa?

**Serena**: …no…

**Darien**: segura?...yo te puedo ayudar…lo sabes…

**Serena**: bueno…en realidad…sí (se sentó en una silla, frente a él)…tenemos que hablar seriamente…

**Darien**: dime, princesa...

**Serena**: primero quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer…sé que debí haberte avisado

**Darien**: no te preocupes Serena…sólo te pido que para otra vez me digas en donde estás…que me llames a mi celular…

**Serena**: así lo voy hacer…

**Darien**: y lo segundo?

**Serena**: no sé cómo empezar (suspiro)…Darien…eres feliz?

**Darien**: era eso? Claro que soy feliz! Teniéndote a mi lado soy el hombre más feliz del mundo…no seas tan insegura...

**Serena**: es que no era eso…

**Darien**: (levantándose) ya se me está haciendo tarde…nos vemos en la noche (dándole un beso en la cabeza)

**Serena**: p-pe-pero Darien…aún no terminamos de hablar…

**Darien**: hablamos en la noche si? Ahora me tengo que ir…te amo…adiós

Y salió por la puerta, dejando a Serena con las palabras en la boca…

**Serena**: …es que no es eso! Maldición! (Golpeando la mesa) Ya no siento lo mismo por ti Darien!...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir…

Continuará……

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: holaaa a todos!

Aquí está el capi n°10, me salió un poco corto, pero compréndanme, los exámenes han ocupado casi todo mi tiempo

Uuyy…Seiya habló con Kakyu…y se anuló la promesa…lo dejó libre…¬.¬ por fin! Aunque debo reconocer, que salió bastante digna de la situación…podría haber hecho un escándalo mayúsculo…y de hecho lo pensé…por un momento me la imaginé lanzándole cosas a Seiya (platos, adornos, etc) .…pero después me dije a mí misma, que una mujer así…no se ve muy bien…y a pesar de todo Kakyu no me cae mal .b

En cuanto a Serena…mmm…bueno…ya ven lo que pasó…supongo que lo leyeron cierto? n.nb …es desesperante que tú quieras hablar de algo y te dejen con las palabras en la boca…

Canción: "mil pedazos" de Cristina y los Subterráneos…es una canción muy antigua …si pueden escúchenla…es muy triste…

El próximo capi puede que se demore un poquito porque esto de la universidad, exámenes y amigos que quieren que los visite o se sienten, voy a colapsar! Ô.o…espero que me entiendan si? Además que estoy pensando en varias historias más…pero eso más adelante….

Aunque se enojen los administradores de la pagina, debo agradecer si? Es la última vez que lo hago…lo prometo si? Porfis?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a:

Danyseren: que bueno que encontraste bueno el capi anterior…igual tienes razón…pobre Darien…pero así están las cosas…ojalá que te guste este nuevo capi…gracias por el apoyo…nos vemos…

Lady Palas: ojalá te guste este capi…y abrígate…para que no te congeles …nos vemos

Vicky kou: no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior…y ojalá éste te guste…a mi también me gustan tus fics…así que tú tampoco dejes de escribir si? Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo…en tus fics y en el mío

Ann Blanck: gracias por las felicitaciones y por el apoyo…en cuanto a la canción…yo la escuché en la novela "el clon" que es brasileña…ahora puede ser que también la pongan en otra novela…como dices tú en Mirada de Mujer, el regreso…la cual yo no he visto…lo importante es que es de Gilberto Santa Rosa y se llama Mentira …bien…cuídate y nos vemos

Viento: que bueno que te gustó el capi…espero que éste también te guste…sí por el momento la relación de Serena y Seiya va a ser secreto para algunas personas solamente …a mi también me gusta poner a Mina y a Yaten como la nota de humor n.nb…es que me imagino su relación así …cuídate y nos leemos…

Sailor angel7: aún no sé si Darien y Kakyu se van a quedar juntos…aunque igual lo había pensado …ojalá te guste este capi…y sigue dejando reviews si? Cuídate…nos vemos…aios

SerenitaKou: me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior…y este te gustó?...la verdad es que sí acepto estar en el club de "L.P.N."…así era? b …ya ves, Serena aún no le dice a Darien, estuvo a punto pero no se pudo…pero Seiya sí habló con Kakyu…bueno…cuídate y sigue dejando reviews si? Nos leemos taus

Viridiana: que bueno que te haya gustado…y qué te pareció este? En cuanto a la canción del capi anterior no tengo idea si es salsa u.ub…es que las veces que yo la he escuchado, es lenta…en fin…lo importante es que te gustó…gracias por el apoyo y sigue dejando reviews si?...kuidate y nos vemos

Serenita Potter: gracias por leer mi fic…me alegra que sea uno de tus favoritos…y yo también amo a Seiya! Espero que te guste este capi…nos vemos

Yap…Dejen muchos reviews con dudas, comentarios, ideas, críticas, etc…todo va a ser bien recibido .

Aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, voy a usar el reply…y para las que no tienen cuenta, dejen su correo si? Para que pueda contestarles…

Espero que les guste…...

Gracias por el apoyo….

Nos vemos prontito…chau…

yokito kou


	11. ruptura

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…por suerte es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi...sino el drama reinaría en la historia u.ub_

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop .

Lo que está en cursivas y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 11

RUPTURA

VIERNES 8:00 AM

Necesitaba salir de ahí urgente…se sentía encerrada…no había podido decir la verdad…no pudo decir lo que realmente siente…

"_Ya no quiero fingir más"_ – pensaba Serena mientras se vestía, luego de darse una ducha rápida…

Al terminar, tomó su cartera y salió del departamento sin rumbo fijo…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mansión Kou, 8:30 AM

Kakyu estaba terminando de guardar las últimas cosas en sus maletas, después de pasar una no muy agradable noche y con sus ojos aún hinchados por el llanto…cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta

Toc toc

**Kakyu**: quién es?

-soy yo…Taiki…necesito hablar contigo

**Kakyu**: ahora no puedo…estoy ocupada

**Taiki**: es importante

No le quedaba otra…de todas formas tenía que salir por esa puerta, así que abrió

**Kakyu**: habla rápido, el taxi que pedí debe estar por llegar

**Taiki**: de eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar…no es necesario que te vayas

**Kakyu**: y que esperan? Que siga en esta casa viendo como Seiya y Serena son la pareja perfecta?

**Taiki**: no…a lo que me refiero es que Seiya se fue…para que tú te puedas quedar

**Kakyu**: no entiendo

**Taiki**: Seiya tiene un departamento fuera de la ciudad…y decidió vivir ahí para que no tengas que irte…

**Kakyu**: aún no entiendo bien

**Taiki**: esta es tu casa, y tienes derecho a quedarte

**Kakyu**: Taiki, esta casa es de ustedes…nunca fue mía…y no quiero compasión

**Taiki**: no es compasión…simplemente no queremos que tengas que pedir alojo en otra casa, teniendo una porque aunque pienses distinto esta también es tu casa

**Kakyu**: me da igual…no quiero seguir viviendo aquí…me trae recuerdos

**Taiki**: …pero…no tienes donde ir…

**Kakyu**: lo sé…pero de alguna forma me las arreglaré

**Taiki**: lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso…

**Kakyu**: Taiki, escúchate…soy tu princesa…no me puedes dar ordenes

**Taiki**: lo sé…pero…por que eres mi princesa y por la promesa que le hice a mi rey, no puedo dejarte sola…prometí cuidarte y eso voy a hacer…

**Kakyu**: ya los liberé de esa carga…

**Taiki**: no es ninguna carga…esa promesa la hicimos con gusto y a conciencia

**Kakyu**: como Seiya?

**Taiki**: me refiero a la promesa de cuidarte…y en cuanto a Seiya, las cosas pasan por algo…pero aún cuando no se case contigo, él va a seguir cuidándote…

**Kakyu**: …yo no se lo he pedido…

**Taiki**: es nuestro deber…y como ya te dije, lo hacemos por gusto

**Kakyu**: aún así, me quiero ir de aquí

**Taiki**: adonde?

**Kakyu**: no…lo…sé

**Taiki**: ves?

**Kakyu**: pero aún así…no me quiero quedar

**Taiki**: está bien…pero por lo menos quédate hasta que encuentres donde vivir y quizás un trabajo, o algo

**Kakyu**: ……está…está bien

**Taiki**: bien!...entonces bajemos a tomar desayuno con Yaten…

**Kakyu**: …y…Seiya?

**Taiki**: Seiya ya se fue

**Kakyu**: ………

**Taiki**: vamos?

**Kakyu**: …sí…

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Kakyu, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor, donde los estaba esperando un Yaten con cara de sueño, con los codos sobre la mesa, afirmando su cabeza sobre sus manos

**Taiki**: buenos días Yaten

Pero no recibió respuesta

**Kakyu**: Yaten?

**Taiki**: Yaten!

El peli castaño se acercó a la oreja de su hermano y dijo muy fuerte:

**Taiki**: YATEN!

**Yaten**: Ô.Ô AaAaaAaAaAaAaAahHhHhHh!

**Taiki**: No Te Duermas Sobre La Mesa!

**Yaten**: Ò.Ó Y POR ESO ME TIENES QUE GRITAR EN EL OÍDO!

**Taiki**: es que no respondías…ahora sí…desayunemos

**Yaten**: Ò.ó

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En un auto convertible, iba manejando el muchacho de cabello negro y mirada azulina…se dirigía hacia su nuevo hogar, en la playa…

-ojalá que bombón no haya tenido problemas con Darien…la voy a llamar – sacó su celular y dijo – bombón – a lo que el celular marcó el número del celular de Serena…sonaba y sonaba pero no contestaba…cortó y volvió a intentar…una vez más, nadie contestó…guardó su celular y aceleró...

-mejor me apuro, así la puedo ir a buscar –

A lo lejos ya se veía el edificio…unos pocos minutos y llegó a su destino…se dirigió a la entrada principal, abrió el portamaletas, se bajó y sacó su maleta, luego entregó las llaves para que estacionen el auto, mientras que él entraba…

Tomó el ascensor hasta el 7mo piso, el último, salió de él y presionó el botón de su llavero para poder entrar a su departamento…

Todo estaba como anoche…pero algo había distinto…dejó su maleta en el piso y avanzó un poco para quedar al centro del living…observó todo…pero no sabía que había de raro…

-hola

Seiya se dio vuelta…ahí estaba ella recargada en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio…su bombón

**Seiya**: bombón? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Serena**: me diste las llaves y me dijiste que podía venir cuando quiera…y aquí estoy

**Seiya**: sí lo sé…pero me refiero a esta hora? ¬¬ es temprano…bueno…para ti… (Hablaba, mientras se acercaba a ella)

**Serena**: lo sé…

**Seiya**: bombón estás bien?

**Serena**: …………… (Sólo bajó la cabeza)

**Seiya**: bombón?

**Serena**: Seiya abrázame por favor (las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir y Seiya se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó fuerte, tratando de transmitirle seguridad para que se calme)

**Seiya**: bombón dime que pasó?

**Serena**: yo…traté de hablar con Darien (el corazón de Seiya comenzó a latir rápidamente…su bombón había hablado con su novio…lo que significaba que…¿¿era libre?)

**Seiya**: y? qué pasó?

**Serena**: …no pude…no me dejó hablar…estaba atrasado…y se fue (desilusión fue lo que se dejó ver en la cara de Seiya…)

**Seiya**: …cálmate mi bombón…yo puedo esperar

**Serena**: pero es que yo ya no quiero fingir más…

**Seiya**: te entiendo…yo...anoche hablé con Kakyu… (A lo que Serena se separó de Seiya)

**Serena**: qué? Y qué te dijo? Le dijiste que la dejabas por mí? Cómo lo tomó?

**Seiya**: …bueno…ella ya sabía que había algo entre nosotros…dijo que ya se había dado cuenta por como nos miramos, pero que nunca creyó que me arriesgaría a jugármela por ti……y me dejó libre…

**Serena**: …y…cómo está?...

**Seiya**: no lo sé…después de eso llegaron los chicos, y ella dijo que se iría…y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto…

**Serena**: cómo que se va a ir? Adonde?

**Seiya**: no sé…Taiki iba a hablar con ella para que se quede…y el que se fue soy yo…me vengo a vivir aquí…

Serena lo abrazó de vuelta…

**Serena**: tengo miedo…no sé como lo van a tomar las chicas y sobretodo…Darien…no quiero lastimarlo

**Seiya**: lo sé……

**Serena**: abrázame fuerte Seiya

**Seiya**: bombón…si no quieres seguir adelante…yo lo entiendo…

**Serena**: de qué estás hablando Seiya?

**Seiya**: que si estás arrepentida de estar conmigo…yo me voy (agachó la cabeza)

**Serena**: QUÉ! No digas eso!...yo no estoy arrepentida…Seiya mírame a lo ojos (a lo que él obedeció) a tu lado soy feliz…

Seiya sólo la abrazó…

**Serena**: nunca más vuelvas a decir algo así…si tú no estás conmigo, yo me muero

**Seiya**: te amo bombón…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Universidad de Japón, 10:30 AM:

Como todas las mañanas, las clases eran muy pesadas…después de todo, estudiar medicina no era cosa de niños…tenía las vidas de sus pacientes en sus manos…

La verdad era que le encantaba esa profesión…y lo mejor de todo era que cómo es uno de los primeros de su promoción, le habían dado la oportunidad de empezar ya con su práctica profesional…lo cual ocupaba todas sus tardes…y a veces, parte de sus noches…

A pesar de eso, lo que más le preocupaba era que casi no tenía tiempo para pasar con su novia…su futura esposa…pero estaba seguro de que ella lo entendía…

_-"ella es maravillosa"_ – pensaba, mientras leía un libro para un examen próximo y se tomaba un café en el casino (na: cafetería) de la universidad

-Darien? – dijo la voz de una muchacha parada delante de él

**Darien**: ah? (levantó la vista y se encontró a una muchacha peli azul que lo miraba sonriente) Ami! Hola, cómo estás? (a lo que se levantó a saludarla)

**Ami**: bien y tú?

**Darien**: un poco cansado, pero bien…

**Ami**: me imagino…las últimas semanas de clases siempre son agotadoras

**Darien**: sí…y tú? en qué andas por aquí?

**Ami**: ya salimos de clases y estoy viendo universidades para postular…vine con Taiki

**Darien**: tu novio n.n….

**Ami**: #.# sí…

**Darien**: y ya tienen claro que van a estudiar?

**Ami**: yo desde pequeña: medicina…y Taiki no está muy decidido todavía…está entre astronomía y física…

**Darien**: uh! Interesante….

**Ami**: mira…allá viene…

Un muchacho alto de cabello castaño iba caminando hacia donde ellos se encontraban…y por su paso, dejó a varias chicas suspirando… (Na: obvio .)

**Taiki**: hola Darien (mientras le pasaba la mano)

**Darien**: hola Taiki (correspondiendo el gesto) Ami me contaba que estabas entre astronomía y física…y ya te decidiste?

**Taiki**: sí ya me decidí…me voy por la Astronomía…

**Darien**: buena elección…esta universidad es una de las mejores en ese campo…a propósito, cuando es la graduación?

**Taiki**: creo que es la otra semana…cierto Ami?

**Ami**: mmm…creo que sí…………por cierto, y Serena?

**Darien**: está en el departamento…cuando salí estaba levantada…

**Ami**: está bien?

**Darien**: sí…pero ustedes no se vieron ayer?

**Taiki**: aún no decide qué estudiar? (tratando de desviar el tema, porque al recordar la conversación de la noche anterior con sus hermanos, supuso que Serena tenía que haber inventado algo…y por lo que escuchaba, lo incluía a él y a Ami)

**Darien**: yo creo que no……

**Ami**: ayer? No lo creo Darien… (Y Ami vuelve al tema)

**Darien**: cómo que no? Mina me dijo que había ido a visitarlos y Serena me dijo que ustedes la habían ido a dejar

**Taiki**: claro! Nosotros la fuimos a dejar a tu departamento! (dijo un poco nervioso)

**Ami**: Taiki…de qué estás hablando? (preguntó un poco extrañada, pues ella no había visto a Serena desde que salieron de clases…)

**Taiki**: no te acuerdas amor? (preguntó haciendo una mueca media rara y pellizcándola suavemente en la espalda…)

**Ami**: ah! Sí…es que ando despistada con esto de postular a las universidades…

**Darien**: segura?

**Ami**: segurísima…es que estoy pérdida con los días como ya no vamos a clases…creía que el día antes de ayer la había visto…pero….la vimos ayer….b

**Darien**: está bien (dijo aún sin entender bien lo que Ami había querido decir)

**Taiki**: u.ub bueno…nos tenemos que ir…quedamos en ir a ver a…a Mina…

**Ami**: sí n.n…cuídate Darien…nos estamos viendo

**Darien**: cuídense, saludos a todos y díganle a Serena que le envío un gran beso

**Taiki**: claro! Chao

Ambos salieron de la cafetería de la universidad tomados de la mano…pero en cuanto estuvieron en el estacionamiento de la universidad, Ami se soltó de la mano de Taiki, y en su rostro se podía ver que estaba molesta y confundida:

**Ami**: explícame que fue eso!

**Taiki**: a-a qué-é te refieres?

**Ami**: qué es eso de que vimos a Serena ayer y además la fuimos a dejar al departamento de Darien?

**Taiki**: claro! Que ya no te acuerdas? Serena está viviendo con Darien n.nb

**Ami**: eso sí lo sé…lo que no sé es por qué tuvimos que mentir…y por qué Mina también lo hizo…

**Taiki**: Ami…es una historia larga…por qué no subimos al auto y cuando lleguemos a casa de Mina te la explico si?

**Ami**: espero que Mina y tú tengan una muy buena explicación…

Taiki sólo suspiró…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Casa de Mina, 10:30 AM

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

**Mina**: ò.ó quién demonios será tan temprano

Una Mina despeinada, con cara de sueño y en pijama iba caminando hacia la entrada…

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

**Mina**: Ò.Ó YA VOY! (Abrió la puerta de golpe y con una cara de furia) Ò.Ó QUÉÉ!

-hola amor

**Mina**: Ô.ò Yaten? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Yaten**: vine a ver como amanecías cuando no estabas conmigo…y por lo que veo…no es un muy buen despertar

**Mina**: #Ô.Ô# qué-qué? (Yaten la apuntó…ella se miró hasta sus pies y se tocó la cabeza…) AAAHHH! (Y cerró la puerta de golpe)

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

**Yaten**: Mina ábreme la puerta!

**Mina**: NO QUIERO!

**Yaten**: no me vas a dejar aquí afuera!

**Mina**: estoy hecha un desastre!

**Yaten**: a mi no me importa…sólo abre

La puerta se fue abriendo despacio, Yaten entró y cerró la puerta para encontrarse a Mina

**Yaten**: bueno…ô.ò quizás sí me importa verte así

**Mina**: Ô.ó AAAH! (Mina corrió hacia su pieza…Yaten la siguió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras que ella se tapaba con las sábanas…)

**Yaten**: era broma, amor!

**Mina**: eres malo! (Él se acercó…la destapó y le dio un beso…y luego le dijo…)

**Yaten**: entra a ducharte, mientras te preparo el desayuno si? (y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina…después de unos segundos Mina reaccionó, se levantó y se metió al baño…

Unos cuantos minutos después, salió una Mina distinta a la que había abierto la puerta…fue hacia el living-comedor…la mesa estaba lista y Yaten estaba sentado mirando televisión…ella se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que él se dio cuenta…se levantó, se acercó a ella y la besó…a lo que ella correspondió, mientras lo abrazaba...luego de unos segundos

**Yaten**: tienes hambre?

**Mina**: sí n.n

**Yaten**: entonces siéntate que yo te sirvo…

Así lo hizo Mina…y se dejó consentir por su novio…

_-"tengo que aprovechar que hoy se levantó cariñoso b" – _pensaba Mina con una sonrisa

**Yaten**: en cualquier momento van a llegar Lita, Rei, Ami y Taiki…Seiya y Serena no sé

**Mina**: Y para qué?

**Yaten**: cómo que para qué? Ami y Taiki nos van a ayudar a decidir qué estudiar…

**Mina**: ah! Es cierto! se me había olvidado n.nb…

**Yaten**: voy a llamar a Seiya…para que venga

**Mina**: y él no sabía?

**Yaten**: no…es que anoche no hubo tiempo y hoy no le avisé…como se fue temprano

**Mina**: se fue? Adonde?

**Yaten**: es que no te he contado…Seiya habló con Kakyu (y Mina se atoró con el jugo)

**Mina**: QUÉÉÉÉÉ! Habló con Kakyu! y qué pasó?

**Yaten**: en resumen Seiya es libre de su promesa…y como Kakyu se quería ir, decidió irse él…

**Mina**: Wuau!...y cómo está?

**Yaten**: más o menos… (Silencio…) voy a llamarlo…tú podrías llamar a la conejo

**Mina**: está bien…

Yaten esperaba a que Seiya contestara…

-aló?

**Yaten**: hola Seiya

**Seiya**: qué pasa?

**Yaten**: ya te instalaste?

**Seiya**: sí…ahora voy a la ciudad…por qué?

**Yaten**: resulta que hemos planeado juntarnos en la casa de Mina para que Taiki y Ami nos ayuden a elegir que carrera seguir…

**Seiya**: qué buena idea!

**Yaten**: si…anoche se me olvidó decirte y hoy no te vi cuando saliste porque

**Seiya**: ¬¬ porque cuando yo salí tú estabas en el 5to sueño y roncabas a más no poder

**Yaten**: ò.ó ja-ja-ja muy gracioso…

**Seiya**: n.n bueno y a qué hora es la reunión?

**Yaten**: ahora…de hecho, los demás están por venir…

**Seiya**: así que ya estás en casa de Mina? Mmm...

**Yaten**: sí por qué?

**Seiya**: mmm…entonces por eso no me viste hoy…no dormiste en la casa

**Yaten**: #ô.o# Seiya no empieces…sí dormí en la casa…

Estaban conversando cuando Yaten escuchó la voz de Serena del otro lado del teléfono…

**Yaten**: mmm ¬.¬ ahora entiendo por qué te querías ir a vivir solo…

**Seiya**: #ô.o# mentira! No es por eso!

**Yaten**: ¬.¬ ooh! Sí! te creo hermano (dijo irónicamente)

**Seiya**: es cierto!

**Yaten**: si tú lo dices…pero en fin…dile a la conejo también…nos vemos…adios

Y cortó….y al ver que Mina tomaba su celular para llamar a Serena, dijo:

**Yaten**: la conejo ya sabe

**Mina**: cómo?

**Yaten**: estaba con Seiya…van a venir juntos…

**Mina**: (suspiro) esos dos no entienden…los van a descubrir y se va a armar

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

**Yaten**: deben ser los demás

Mina fue a abrir…eran Lita y Rei…ambas entraron y saludaron a Yaten, quien les ofreció desayuno a lo que solo Rei aceptó…Lita ya había desayunado (na: Yaten está todo un dueño de casa n.nb)

**Rei**: sabe bien…tú lo preparaste Yaten?

**Yaten**: sí…quise consentir a Mina…

**Mina**: hoy se levantó cariñoso .

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

Ahora fue Yaten a abrir ya que vio que su novia estaba atragantada con el desayuno…eran Taiki y Ami…

En cuanto Yaten abrió la puerta, entró una enfadada Ami…detrás un preocupado Taiki…

**Yaten**: qué pasa? Pelea de pareja? Por qué si es así, creo que debería ir al cuarto de Mina así lo hablan tranquilos

**Taiki**: no, no es una pelea de pareja

**Mina**: entonces?

**Ami**: pasa que acabo de mentir para seguir un juego de Taiki y Mina…por qué? por una razón que desconozco

Ninguno de los presentes entendía

**Taiki**: Ami cálmate por favor

**Mina**: Ami…explícate porque no entiendo nada…

**Ami**: está bien!…resulta que hoy fuimos a la universidad de Japón y nos encontramos a Darien!…mientras conversábamos pregunté por Serena!…y resulta que Darien me dice que ayer, Mina le dijo que Serena había ido a la casa de los chicos y que después Taiki y yo la fuimos a dejar a su departamento!…

Al escuchar el relato de Ami, los rostros de Yaten, de pie junto a la puerta, y Mina sentada a la mesa, quedaron pálidos y sus cuerpos se tensaron enseguida…y a Taiki, al lado de Yaten, no le salían las palabras…

**Lita**: no entiendo…y qué tiene eso de malo…

**Rei**: cómo que qué tiene de malo! (Mina, Yaten y Taiki se sorprendieron y sin darse cuenta contuvieron el aire) ò.ó hicieron una reunión y no nos invitaron! (los tres respiraron…)

**Ami**: No! No hicimos ninguna reunión!

**Lita** **y** **Rei**: no entiendo…

**Ami**: ayer Yaten estuvo todo el día aquí con Mina y yo estuve con Taiki todo el día en su casa y en ningún momento llegó Serena!

**Rei**: entonces? Por qué mentiste?

**Lita**: ahora sí que no entiendo…

**Ami**: eso es lo que yo tampoco entiendo! Taiki me pellizcó y me hizo una mueca para que le siguiera el juego! Y por qué! No sé! Así que exijo que me expliquen!

Ninguno decía nada…

**Ami**: entonces voy donde Darien y le digo que ayer no vi a Serena ni por casualidad!

**Taiki,** **Yaten,** **Mina**: NOOO!

Rei, Lita y Ami dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos…ninguno se movía…

**Ami**: Yaten? tú también sabes?

**Yaten**: bueno…yo…así como saber…tanto…no AUCH! (Por una seña de Mina, Taiki le dio un pisotón por tratar de zafar) ó.ò eso me dolió!

**Mina**: ò.ó cobarde!

**Rei**: Yaten?

**Yaten**: bueno…yo sí sé…

**Lita**: entones explíquennos…

**Mina**: bueno…es muy simple…

**Taiki** **y** **Yaten**: en serio?

**Mina**: sí… (Les dio una miradota) lo que pasa es que…es tu turno Yaten…

**Yaten**: Ô.ò Qué!

**Mina**: anda mi amor…n.n explícales… (Las miradas sobre Yaten…)

**Yaten**: "_Todo por culpa de la Conejo y el cabeza hueca de mi hermano" _ - bueno…a decir verdad…todo fue…idea de…Taiki… (Las miradas sobre Taiki)

**Ami,** **Rei** **y** **Lita**: Taiki?

**Taiki**: bueno…la idea no fue totalmente mía…hay que darle crédito a Mina… (Todas las miradas sobre Mina, una vez más…)

**Mina**: jejejejeje (reía nerviosa…)

Ahora sí que estaban en un lío…y no sabían cómo iban a salir de esta…

Diiiinggg dooonnngg…

Salvados por la campana (na: literalmente n.n)…pero ninguno se movía…fue Yaten quien reaccionó, y viendo que la dueña de casa no se movía…apenas respiraba de lo nerviosa que estaba, fue él quien abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Seiya y Serena…

**Serena**: hola a todos!

**Seiya**: hola a todos! Enano, Taiki les tengo una noticia…

Ninguno habló

**Seiya**: me acaba de llamar nuestro manager…la cadena Mtv quiere que grabemos un Unplugged!

Silencio nuevamente…

**Serena**: qué sucede? No están contentos?

**Seiya**: qué pasa? (preguntó serio, al ver las caras confusas de Lita y Rei, la cara furiosa de Ami y las caras asustadas de Taiki, Mina y Yaten…y fue este último quién decidió hablar)

**Yaten**: Serena…me acompañas a la cocina?

**Serena**: claro…

**Yaten**: (susurrando) tengo que hablar contigo

Los dos comenzaron a ir rumbo a la cocina pero quedaron tiesos al escuchar…

**Ami**: ninguno se mueve de aquí…

**Yaten**: Ami relájate…vamos a ir a buscar té para todos y así conversamos más tranquilos…

**Ami**: puedes ir Yaten…pero Serena se queda…

**Yaten**: está bien…entonces que me acompañe Seiya...él sí puede cierto? (Ante una afirmación de Ami, Seiya acompañó a Yaten a la cocina)

**Serena**: Ami qué pasa? Parece un interrogatorio de la policía…

**Ami**: es que pasó algo y espero que tú nos puedas explicar, ya que ni Yaten ni Mina ni Taiki han podido hacerlo

**Serena**: está bien…cuéntame…

En la cocina:

**Seiya**: Yaten qué es todo eso?

**Yaten**: (susurrando) sshhtt! Seiya…esto es grave

**Seiya**: qué pasa?

**Yaten**: Taiki y Ami se encontraron a Darien en la universidad de Tokio…y a Ami se le ocurrió preguntar por Serena

**Seiya**: y? Qué tiene?

**Yaten**: Darien le dijo que por qué preguntaba si ayer se habían visto…

**Seiya**: ayer? Pero si ayer no se vieron…

**Yaten**: por eso cabeza hueca!…Serena debe haber inventado que se había visto con ellos…

**Seiya**: y qué pasó?

**Yaten**: Taiki siguió el juego…e hizo que Ami también mintiera…

**Seiya**: y lo hizo?

**Yaten**: sí…pero después le pidió explicaciones de por qué había tenido que mentir…y llegó muy enojada pidiendo explicaciones a Mina y a mí…

**Seiya**: demonios! Y ahora qué?

**Yaten**: no lo sé…supongo que va a preguntarle a la conejo…

**Seiya**: justo ahora…

**Yaten**: va a ser mejor que vayamos o Ami nos va a venir a buscar con todo su arsenal y nos va a torturar…

Ambos salieron de la cocina con tazas y té para todos…pero al asomarse al living casi se les cae las cosas que llevaban en las manos al escuchar la conversación…

**Ami**: qué tienes que ver con todo eso? Adonde estuviste ayer?

**Rei**: le mentiste a Darien?

**Serena**: bueno…yo…

**Lita**: dinos la verdad por favor Serena…

Silencio una vez más…Mina y Taiki seguían en las mismas posiciones de antes, no se habían movido ni un centímetro y con suerte respiraban…a Yaten le comenzó a preocupa esto…

**Yaten**: Mina estás bien?

Ella sólo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa…

**Ami**: Serena? Tienes algo que ver en la mentira?

**Serena**: bueno…chicas…antes que todo…quiero que me escuchen todo lo que voy a decir si? Sobretodo tú Rei

**Rei**: qué me estás queriendo decir?

**Lita**: Rei cálmate…deja que hable…

**Serena**: hay algo que debí haberles dicho hace tiempo…pero no me atreví porque ni siquiera yo sabía lo que en realidad sentía…

**Ami**: tiene que ver con la mentira?

**Serena**: sí…de hecho…es por ésto que les voy a decir, que Mina, Yaten y Taiki mintieron…por cubrirme los llevé a que les mintieran y creo que es hora de que lo sepan

**Seiya**: bombón estás segura?

**Serena**: sí Seiya…sólo apóyame sí?

**Seiya**: siempre, bombón

**Rei**: entonces Serena?

**Serena**: esto es difícil…creanme……en el tiempo que viví en la casa de los chicos…me pasaron cosas…

**Lita**: cómo qué cosas?

**Serena**: bueno…me dí cuenta…de que mis sentimientos…cambiaron……en un principio estuve muy confundida, Mina puede dar fé de ello…

Todos miraron a Mina quien sólo asintió…

**Serena**: eran mil sensaciones distintas que me confundían…porque nunca antes me había sentido así…nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de ese modo…pero Haruka me dijo que siguiera a mi corazón, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo…ahora todo está muy claro dentro de mí, ya no tengo dudas…no quiero seguir un destino que ya no siento mío…

**Ami**: te refieres a

**Serena**: sí Ami…me enamoré de otra persona…

**Lita,** **Rei,** **Ami**: QUÉÉÉÉÉ!

**Rei**: de quién estás hablando? Quién es?

**Serena**: él es

**Seiya**: soy yo…

Todos miraron a Seiya, luego a Serena otra vez…quién se acercó a Seiya y lo tomó de la mano.

Al ver que ninguna de las tres decía algo, a Serena le comenzó a dar temor…

**Serena**: chicas entiéndanme por favor…me enamoré de Seiya…no puedo estar con alguien amando a otro…

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas…tenía miedo…miedo de que sus amigas no la entendieran y que se alejaran de ella…pero se tranquilizó un poco al sentir que la mano de Seiya la apretaba dándole tranquilidad y seguridad…se limpió las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre y le sonrió…

**Lita**: y…Da-Darien lo sabe?

**Serena**: aún…aún no (y bajó la cabeza) hoy traté…pero no me escuchó…

**Ami**: entonces ayer…estaban juntos?

**Serena**: sí Ami…ayer estaba con Seiya…

**Rei**: eres feliz?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a todos…

**Rei**: respóndeme Serena…

**Serena**: sí Rei, al lado de Seiya soy feliz…

**Mina**: yo puedo asegurar que eso es verdad

**Yaten**: yo también…

**Taiki**: y yo…

**Rei**: Serena, si me aseguras que es así…yo creo que…te apoyo en tu decisión…

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a Rei

**Serena**: gracias Rei…muchas gracias

**Rei**: ante todo eres mi amiga…pero debes hablar con Darien…

**Serena**: sí…

**Lita**: Serena…yo no creo aceptarlo tan rápido…discúlpame pero debo asimilar todo esto…

**Serena**: te entiendo Lita…sé que no es fácil

**Ami**: yo también debo procesar el que dos de mis amigas y mi novio me hayan mentido…y sí creo que debes hablar con Darien…estás mintiendo y no es correcto

Y se dirigió a la puerta…

**Serena**: creeme que lo sé…no quiero lastimarlo

**Ami**: eso espero…

Y salió de la casa de Mina…Taiki salió tras ella

**Lita**: bueno…yo también me tengo que ir…Serena anda a mi casa sí?…para que conversemos

**Serena**: está bien Lita…y gracias por tratar de entenderme…

Lita sonríe y sale de la casa…

**Seiya**: estás bien bombón? (Mientras la abraza)

**Serena**: creo que sí (correspondiendo)

**Mina**: bueno…quién quiere té?

**Rei, Yaten, Seiya, Serena**: YO!

**Mina**: ok

**Rei**: ¬¬ y así aprovechan de contarme TODO con detalles

**Serena**: pero si ya te conté todo

**Rei**: no Serena tonta…me contaste en general…yo quiero saber TODO

**Serena**: n.nb está bien

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Mina, Ami caminaba con sentimientos encontrados…le dolía que sus amigas le hayan mentido, que Serena no le haya tenido confianza para contarle todo antes, también se le hacía raro que Rei aceptara todo tan rápido, y se sentía como traidora por engañar a Darien…pero lo que más dolía era que Su novio tampoco le haya dicho…y ella que pensaba que tenía una relación estable, segura con bases sólidas…pero a la primera oportunidad le ocultó cosas…no sería tanto si fuese alguna trivialidad…pero esto era importante…era el futuro de su amiga, parte del de ella, del planeta, y por qué no, del universo…Ahora necesitaba pensar, procesar todo y asimilar…

Un poco más atrás, Taiki corría tratando de alcanzarla…iba a ser muy difícil que en este momento quiera hablar con él, pero debía intentarlo…

**Taiki**: Ami!

Ella ni siquiera dio vuelta a mirar, sino que siguió caminando apurando el paso…

**Taiki**: Ami! Escúchame por favor!

La alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a verlo

**Ami**: suéltame por favor

**Taiki**: Ami por favor…discúlpame

**Ami**: creo que ahora no puedo hablar

**Taiki**: entonces escúchame

**Ami**: no…ya escuché demasiado…ahora sólo quiero estar sola para después, hablar con Serena más tranquila

**Taiki**: y yo?

**Ami**: mira Taiki…me ocultaste algo importante…si me hubieses dicho yo no lo iba a gritar, pero iba a poder hablar con Serena…como lo hizo Mina…apoyarla de alguna forma

**Taiki**: yo…no sabía como ibas a reaccionar…

**Ami**: y no pensaste en que quizás hubiese reaccionado de buena forma…quién sabe…lo que me molesta es que no me tuviste confianza

**Taiki**: no es eso…no pienses así

**Ami**: y qué quieres que piense?...te aseguro que Yaten sí le dijo a Mina…

**Taiki**: no lo sé…y no compares nuestra relación con otras…

**Ami**: no quisiera…pero viendo la situación…me doy cuenta de que ellos se tienen mucha más confianza que la que nos tenemos nosotros…

**Taiki**: Ami…sí tengo confianza en ti…y lo sabes

**Ami**: no…ya no sé…lo siento…

**Taiki**: …qué quieres decir?

**Ami**: …que hasta aquí llegó esta linda ilusión…

**Taiki**: ilusión? No…no digas eso…yo te amo

**Ami**: yo también…pero no puedo estar con alguien si no hay confianza

**Taiki**: sigues con lo mismo…sí confío en ti

**Ami**: pero yo no…ya no

**Taiki**: ……

**Ami**: lo siento…

Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar…y ve a Lita…

Lita iba en la calle de enfrente…obviamente, al verlos que estaban discutiendo no quiso molestar y cruzó la calle…

Ami llamó a Lita haciendo que la esperara para que se fueran juntas…

Taiki? Él se quedó ahí de pie, deseando que las palabras de Ami no fueran verdad, que todo haya sido su imaginación…no podía creer que por un error tonto, la había perdido…pensando en que lo estaba haciendo por su bien, le salió todo al revés…no quería creerlo…

Continuará……

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NA: holaaaa! Cómo están todos?...yo? disfrutando de mis vacaciones n.n …es por eso que me demoré tanto en actualizar…disculpen…pero aquí está el capi 11!

Este ocurre el mismo día en que terminó el anterior…o sea, el viernes…y ya ven…Serena les contó a las demás…y ya leyeron las reacciones de cada una…Rei lo tomó bien, porque a mi parecer siempre quiere la felicidad de Serena ante todo, a pesar de sus peleas…Lita? Creo que ella igual lo acepta de alguna forma, por eso se lo tomó con calma…y Ami? Bueno…ella es la más correcta de todas, por lo mismo le cuesta aceptar que el futuro por el que lucharon ya no va más, y además de que Serena no le tuvo confianza y Taiki también se lo ocultó…

Gracias por los reviews…de verdad me alegra que les guste mi historia…

Aunque se vea mal, voy a faltar a mi palabra u.Ub…lo siento…pero no me gusta eso del reply…así que voy a dar las gracias aquí, y para que no se enojen los administradores lo voy a hacer en forma general si?

**GRACIAS A:**

**Viento**

**DanySeren**

**SerenitaKou**

**Serenita Potter**

**Neo-gaby**

**Sailor angel7**

**Vicky kou**

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus reviews…no saben lo feliz que soy cuando leo cada una de sus palabras…

Me río cuando algunas se enojan y escriben en contra de alguien (en el caso del capi anterior fue Darien)…y también cuando se alegran cuando pasa algo bueno con Serena y Seiya…

Gracias porque de sus reviews también salen ideas para la historia…Gracias a cada una por su apoyo…y espero que sigan leyendo esta historia hecha con todo cariño y que no se olviden de dejar un review aunque sea chiquito igual es bienvenido .

Espero que les guste este capi…

Nos vemos prontito (espero U.Ub)…chau…

----------yokitokou----------


	12. ya no puedo más

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…por suerte es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi..._

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop .

Lo que está en cursivas y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 12

"YA NO PUEDO MÁS"

Martes 22:10 PM

(Tres semanas después del capítulo anterior)

Estaba cansado. A pesar de haber salido hace algunas semanas del colegio, con graduación y todo, no había podido descansar definitivamente. Esas semanas siguientes estaban siendo muy pesadas. El trabajo ocupaba todo su tiempo. Tenía que hacer malabares para poder dedicar algún ratito a la mujer que amaba.

Se tendió en el sofá, con las manos debajo de la cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

Como quisiera estar ahora con ella. Sentir su respiración. Besar sus labios. Tocar su piel. Mirarse en esos hermosos ojos azules.

Pensaba en ella, como lo hacía a lo largo de todo el día. Ella siempre estaba en su mente, no la podía apartar.

Sintió un leve roce en sus labios, y pensó que era producto de estar pensando en ella. Pero sintió una mano acariciando una de sus mejillas, por lo que abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse a la dueña de su corazón, que lo miraba con una sonrisa, que él correspondió.

**Seiya**: qué estás haciendo aquí, Bombón? Creí que estabas en el departamento de Chiba

**Serena**: …debería…pero tenía muchas ganas de verte y estar contigo

**Seiya**: yo también quería verte…y quería abrazarte, tocarte y besarte…pero no crees que se dará cuenta al no encontrarte?

**Serena**: no creo…porque salí luego que él se fue a la clínica…tiene turno…y pensé…que quizás…no importaría si yo venía para acá…

**Seiya**: mmm…me parece una muy buena idea (y la acercó para poder besarla, pero ella, sonriendo, lo detuvo)

**Serena**: ven…te preparé la cena (le tomó una mano y lo tironeó para que se levantara)

**Seiya**: en serio? Que bien!! Muero de hambre…pero antes (la jaló hacia él) mi beso (la besó tiernamente, a lo que Serena correspondió)

**Serena**: ya extrañaba tus besos

**Seiya**: mmm…eso es bueno n.n…

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, hasta la mesa. Serena sirvió lo que había preparado.

**Serena**: y cómo van todos los preparativos para el unplugged?

**Seiya**: bien…ya tenemos varias canciones listas…pero aún falta

**Serena**: supongo que estamos todas invitadas

**Seiya**: obviamente…ah! Además debo hablar con Michiru

**Serena**: con Michiru?

**Seiya**: sí…queremos que ella actúe con nosotros…

**Serena**: que bien!! Pero… (Su expresión cambió a una de angustia)

**Seiya**: qué pasa?

**Serena**: Seiya…aún no hablo con ellas

**Seiya**: bueno, creo que llegó el momento bombón…mañana iremos a hablar con ellas

**Serena**: Seiya, estás bromeando cierto?

**Seiya**: …no, bombón…creo que deberíamos decirles…

**Serena**: pero…

**Seiya**: no te preocupes…vas a ver que lo van a entender _"espero"_ (tomándole la mano) yo voy a estar contigo…

**Serena**: lo sé…te amo

**Seiya**: yo te amo más .

Siguieron comiendo…

**Seiya**: has hablado con Ami?

**Serena**: mmm sí…pero aún no quiere perdonar a Taiki

**Seiya**: pero por qué? Si al final él no tiene la culpa…

**Serena**: lo sé…me siento culpable por eso

**Seiya**: te entiendo…yo también me siento así

**Serena**: deberíamos hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos…

**Seiya**: ya estamos trabajando en eso…pero tienes que ayudarnos

**Serena**: en serio? . Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

**Seiya**: es muy simple, mi querida Bombón…deben convencerla de que vaya al unplugged

**Serena**: ¬¬ lo ves fácil porque no eres tú quien la tiene que convencer…

**Seiya**: vamos bombón…no puede ser tan difícil

**Serena**: créeme…convencer a Ami de algo es misión imposible…debemos buscar un buen pretexto para llevarla

**Seiya**: pero las chicas te van a ayudar…

**Serena**: lo sé…

**Seiya**: bombón?

**Serena**: dime

**Seiya**: …te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche? (el sonrojo en la cara de Serena no se hizo esperar)

**Serena**: …quieres que me quede?

**Seiya**: me encantaría n.n

**Serena**: …a mí también me gustaría quedarme…pero…

**Seiya**: entonces está arreglado . te quedas!

**Serena**: u.u pero yo aún no afirmaba del todo

**Seiya**: no te quieres quedar? (dijo haciendo pucheros)

**Serena**: claro que sí pero… (Al ver que Seiya seguía haciendo pucheros)…está bien…me quedo

**Seiya**: VIVAAA!!! .

**Serena**: U.U'

Una vez que terminaron de comer y lavaron los platos, se sentaron a ver televisión…Serena se recostó en el hombro de Seiya, mientras que él la rodeaba con su brazo…

**Serena**: ooh! Esta película es muy buena! La he visto como 10 veces…te va a encantar

Pero no recibió respuesta porque apenas se había acomodado en el sofá, Seiya se había quedado dormido

**Serena**: Seiya?

Se dio vuelta a mirarlo y lo vio durmiendo muy tranquilo…

"_Te ves perfecto cuando duermes…en realidad eres perfecto…te amo…"_ (Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Seiya despertara…)

**Seiya**: qué pasó bombón?? Terminó la película??

**Serena**: no…¬¬ te quedaste dormido

**Seiya**: lo siento…es que estoy cansadito n.n'

**Serena**: lo sé…por eso…vamos a dormir (se levantó, jalando a Seiya, llevándolo al dormitorio)

**Seiya**: mmm…creo que se me está pasando el sueño . (dijo con cara pícara)

**Serena**: ah no! usted, caballero, debe dormir (dándole un beso) …porque mañana le espera otro día de trabajo

Él no pudo protestar, en verdad estaba cansado…y ambos se acostaron. Seiya la abrazó y ella se recostó sobre el pecho de él. Así se quedaron dormidos…

MIERCOLES, 7:00 AM

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! ...

El despertador sonaba, sonaba y nadie lo apagaba. De repente…

¡¡¡¡¡¡PAF!!!!!!...el despertador voló lejos de donde se encontraba y chocó con la pared…Seiya abrió un ojo y miró lo que había sido su despertador…para luego volver a cerrarlo…se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Serena, que estaba de espaldas a él. Ella se acurrucó más hacia Seiya. Y siguieron durmiendo, hasta que una música comenzó a sonar…

**Seiya**: qué es eso? (dijo con voz adormilada)

**Serena**: yo que sé, amor (se acurrucó aún más cerrando sus ojos nuevamente)

Siguieron durmiendo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que era el celular de Seiya. ¿Por qué sonaba?...porque Taiki lo llamaba para despertarlo. Pero ellos ni se inmutaron (na: había que aprovechar no?).

Ahora, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba…lo que dio paso a la contestadora…

-DESPIERTA CABEZA HUECA!

Tanto Seiya como Serena abrieron los ojos y se sentaron de golpe

-SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! CONTESTAME!

**Seiya**: qué le pasa a este enano!!!

Tomó el auricular del teléfono y habló

**Seiya**: qué quieres enano?!

**Yaten**: cómo que qué quiero?! Apuesto que no te has levantado aún

**Seiya**: bueno…pues…

**Yaten**: lo ves? Te dijimos que tenías que levantarte temprano porque tienes que terminar los arreglos de unas canciones que faltan, hablar con los músicos, ver el lugar del unplugged y luego, hablar con Michiru

**Seiya**: y por qué yo??

**Yaten**: otra vez lo mismo?...ayer ya lo hablamos…tú te ofreciste, hermanito, a cambio de no ir a las reuniones con los ejecutivos de Mtv y con los de la disquera

**Seiya**: …está bien…pero para eso me tenías que gritar??

**Yaten**: no le contestaste el celular a Taiki, cuando intentó despertarte…así que me tocaba a mí…y apúrate que ya estás atrasado!!!…

**Seiya**: ok…cascarrabias! (y colgó) No entiendo por qué siempre que está enojado se tiene que desquitar conmigo! Yo no tengo la culpa de…

Seiya se encontró con lo ojos azules de Serena, que lo miraban divertidos

**Seiya**: ¬¬ porqué me miras así bombón?

**Serena**: porque eres perezoso n.n'

**Seiya**: yo?...¬¬ y qué me dices de ti? Tú tampoco te despertaste antes…

**Serena**: sí…pero yo no tengo que levantarme temprano para hacer mil cosas .

**Seiya**: ¬¬ no se vale…

**Serena**: vamos amor…si quieres yo te puedo acompañar…

**Seiya**: en serio?

**Serena**: si…además…dijimos que íbamos a hablar con Haruka y las demás…o ya no te acuerdas?

**Seiya**: estás segura, bombón?

Serena afirmó con una sonrisa…

**Seiya**: te amo

La besó como si fuera la primera vez…para que, poco a poco fuera más profundo. Serena le siguió un momento…pero luego recordó que debían levantarse…intentó separarse, pero le era imposible…él no la quería dejar ir

Serena: Seiya?...no…deberíamos…levantar…nos?

Dijo, entre beso y beso

**Seiya**: mmm…todo puede esperar…

Mientras la acercaba más a él…y le besaba el cuello

**Serena**: …pero…Seiya…tus…hermanos…se…van…a…enojar…

**Seiya**: no importa…anoche estaba demasiado cansado…pero hoy…no te escaparas…

Serena sonrió…ella también quería…así que solo se dejó llevar por esas caricias que deseaba sentir…quería volver a ser de Seiya…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mansión Kou, 8 AM

Había pasado una muy buena noche, después de días de insomnios, pesadillas y llantos. Se sentía bien, mas no tranquila. Sabía que no podía quedarse a vivir en esa casa por siempre. Tarde o temprano lo vería. Ahí vivían sus hermanos. Era normal. Pero no sabía si ella podría soportar verlo. Además, tampoco se sentía bien siendo mantenida por ellos. Eran nada. Ya no había vínculo que los uniesen. Desde ahora, ella debía cuidar de sí misma. Debía irse de esa casa, y buscar un lugar para ella. Necesitaba un nuevo hogar. Un departamento estaría bien. Pero para eso, necesitaba dinero. Y obviamente, no se lo pediría a ellos. Debía buscar un trabajo.

Pensando en esto, Kakyu fue a tomar desayuno.

En el comedor se encontró a Yaten y Taiki. Ambos conversaban sobre su próximo concierto. Los saludó por cortesía. Desde que había ocurrido "todo", ella los trataba fríamente. Se sentía incómoda. El compromiso se había roto, y no quería que por remordimiento o por obligación, ellos aun se preocuparan por ella.

Al verla pensativa, Taiki se dirigió a ella

**Taiki**: Kakyu? Estás bien?

**Kakyu**: sí, lo estoy…

Y sería toda la conversación. Y las veces en que alguno de los hermanos le preguntaba algo, Kakyu les respondía sí o no. En cuanto terminó de desayunar, pidió permiso y subió a su cuarto a buscar su cartera y bajó. Al pasar por fuera del comedor…

**Taiki**: Kakyu, vas a salir?

**Kakyu**: sí…voy a buscar trabajo

**Yaten**: trabajo?? Pero Kakyu…no te falta nada…no es necesario que

**Kakyu**: Yaten…lo hago por mí…no quiero que me sigan manteniendo por obligación

**Taiki**: nosotros no lo hacemos por obligación…te apreciamos…vivimos como una familia desde hace tiempo…no entiendo por qué no podemos seguir así

**Kakyu**: no lo entiendes? Quieres que te haga recuerdo por qué vivíamos como una familia?...fue por un estúpido compromiso que tenía con tu hermano…pero que se rompió porque la única idiota enamorada era yo…

**Yaten**: Kakyu…sabemos que estás herida

**Kakyu**: no Yaten…tú no sabes lo que siento…porque no lo has vivido…porque a ti no te lastimaron…

**Taiki**: esta bien…y tienes razón pero

**Kakyu**: claro que la tengo! Y no quiero seguir viviendo aquí en donde todo me recuerda que fui una tonta…que me engañaban en mis propias narices…

Ellos se quedaron sin palabras. Kakyu estaba en lo cierto. Incluso ellos la engañaron. A Taiki se le vino a la mente la muchacha de pelo azul, la mujer que amaba y que lo había dejado por las mismas razones: por mentirle, por no confiar en ella…

**Kakyu**: será mejor que me vaya, antes de que se me haga más tarde…

Y salió de la mansión…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

13:15 PM

-vamos a comer?

-está bien…pero primero podemos pasar al departamento? Me quiero cambiar de ropa

-pero si así te ves bien, bombón (lo que la hizo sonrojar)

**Serena**: gracias…pero de todas formas quiero cambiarme, Seiya

**Seiya**: está bien…

Él iba al volante de su convertible. Ella a su lado, sonriéndole. Se sentía tanta paz alrededor. Habían sido del otro, una vez más. Sentían que ya nada los podía separar. Estaban felices. Pero… ¿cuánto duraría?

Llegaron al edificio. Estacionaron. Seiya, como el caballero que es, ayudó a Serena a bajar del auto. Entraron al edificio. Y cuando llamaron al ascensor, Seiya recordó que había dejado el celular en el auto.

**Serena**: ¬¬' ve a buscarlo…si los chicos te llaman y no les contestas, serás hombre muerto…y no quiero que me dejes todavía

**Seiya**: jamás te dejaría (la tomó de la cintura)

**Serena**: Seiya…aquí no…el conserje me conoce y…

Y le robó un beso, mientras el conserje no miraba…

**Serena**: Seiya!

**Seiya**: no te preocupes, bombón…no vio nada…n.n

**Serena**: eso espero

**Seiya**: adelántate, bombón…en un momento te alcanzo

Serena subió hasta el piso del departamento de Darien. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Y la sorpresa fue enorme.

**Serena**: Ô.Ô q-qué…qué estás haciendo aquí?

-hola mi princesa (besándola en la frente)

**Serena**: ho-hola Darien

**Darien**: qué sucede? Te encuentras bien?

**Serena**: …sí…es que…no deberías estar en la clínica?

**Darien**: sí…pero me dieron la tarde libre con la condición de que esta noche haga turno otra vez…

**Serena**: otra vez en la noche?

**Darien**: sí. Lo sé. Otra noche que no vamos a estar juntos. Pero va a ser la última...lo prometo. Ya que desde mañana cambié mis turnos para la tarde. Y en las mañanas la universidad. Así vamos a tener las noches para estar juntos, y las tardes en que no tenga turno. ¿No te parece genial?

**Serena**: …sí… (Trató de sonreír)

**Darien**: y bien? Donde quieres ir a comer?

**Serena**: …

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-aquí estás, celular! ¬.¬'...menos mal que no llamaron…

Seiya cerraba su auto para poder entrar al edificio nuevamente. Llamó al ascensor. Y marcó el piso en donde se encontraba el departamento de Chiba. Tocó el timbre esperando que bombón le abra la puerta. La cerradura se movió.

**Seiya**: listo bombón ya-

Y se detuvo. La persona que menos esperaba, le abrió la puerta.

**Darien**: hola Seiya…

**Seiya**: Da-Darien…hola

**Darien**: pasa…

No sabía qué estaba pasando. No entendía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chiba aquí? Seiya entró al departamento, y al llegar al living encontró a Serena con la mirada en el piso.

**Seiya**: Bombón?

Ella levantó la vista. Lo miró a los ojos. Y parecía a punto de llorar. Seiya se preocupó

**Serena**: Seiya…yo…

**Darien**: Seiya toma asiento…quieres algo de tomar?

**Seiya**: …no…gracias…

**Darien**: Serena me contó que había salido contigo en la mañana…

**Seiya**: …sí…me estaba acompañando…a terminar unos detalles…para el unplugged…

**Darien**: aah sí…algo he escuchado…se acerca la fecha…

**Seiya**: …sí…

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Seiya presentía que una vez más, no podría pasar la tarde con bombón porque simplemente, él no era el novio oficial.

**Serena**: Seiya…no te voy a poder acompañar…a Darien…le dieron la tarde libre…y

**Seiya**: no te preocupes bombón…yo…yo puedo ir solo (pero le dolía ser siempre el segundo)

**Darien**: pero si es importante, por mi no hay problema…lo dejamos para otro día, Princesa

**Serena**: en serio, Darien? (Por un momento, a Serena le brillaron los ojos…pero…)

**Seiya**: no, Darien…no te preocupes…no es importante…

**Serena**: pero Seiya…íbamos donde Haruka para _"decirle todo"_

**Seiya**: no te preocupes…voy solo…

**Serena**: pero…pero…

**Darien**: Seiya…yo no tengo inconveniente…en serio…

**Seiya**: de verdad gracias…pero voy a estar bien. Es con Michiru con quien debo hablar…no creo que Haruka me haga algo (intentó sonreír) Además ustedes deben aprovechar el poco tiempo que tienen juntos…

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas…pero los apretó tratando de no dejarlas salir…

**Seiya**: bueno…me voy…que pasen un bonito día…

**Darien**: gracias Seiya…te voy a dejar a la puerta

**Seiya**: ok……nos vemos…bombón…

…y se fue, dejándola ahí. A punto de llorar. Con un dolor en el corazón, al verlo sufrir, por su culpa.

Una vez que Darien cerró la puerta del departamento…

**Darien**: Princesa…me ducho y salimos

**Serena**: …está…bien…

Ella salió al balcón. Y lo vio subirse a su auto y partir. Ni un te amo. Ni un te quiero. Ni un beso. Ni siquiera una mirada. Nada. Las lágrimas ya no aguantaban más. Y Serena solo las dejó salir.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

La aguja indicadora de la velocidad marcaba 120 Km. /HR. Pasó varios semáforos en rojo. Y no le importó. Quería gritar. Quería llorar. Quería desahogarse de alguna forma. Dolía. Amarla dolía. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Dolía ser el segundo. Dolía no poder gritar que se amaban. Y se estaba cansando. Ya no quería esconderse. Quería terminar con la farsa. Para bien o para mal, esto tenía que terminar.

_-"no sé cuanto más podré aguantar, bombón…tenemos que decir la verdad…"_

Y aceleró aún más…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Crow Centre, 15:50 PM

-creen que esté bien?

-no lo sé…

-…espero que sí…

-yo…quisiera saber por qué no nos contó antes…

-Ami…no crees que es difícil para ellos?

**Ami**: Rei, no digo que sea fácil…pero somos sus amigas…igual me dolió que…no confiaran en nosotras…

-lo dices por Taiki…verdad?

**Ami**: sí Lita…y por Mina…y también por Yaten…

**Lita**: a mí también me hubiese gustado que nos contaran…pero por lo menos ya lo hicieron…

**Rei**: sí…pero aun falta que lo sepan las outhers y Darien

**Ami**: no quiero ni pensar en cómo se va a poner Darien

**Lita**: aunque si yo fuera Seiya…creo que me preocuparía más de Haruka…

Las tres quedaron pensativas…

_-Imaginación de Ami_

_QUÉÉÉÉÉ…???!!! CÓMO QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE IDIOTAA?!!...LO MATOOO!!!_

_Enseguida se puede ver a Seiya corriendo por la ciudad…siendo perseguido por un convertible...en el volante nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh…quien logra alcanzarlo en una esquina y le pasa el auto por encima…dejando a un Seiya moribundo estampado en el pavimento…_

_-Imaginación de Lita_

_QUÉÉÉÉÉ…???!!! CÓMO QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE IDIOTAA?!!...LO MATOOO!!!_

_Enseguida se puede ver a Haruka vestida de militar con una metralleta en las manos…apuntando hacia el joven de cabellera negra y ojos de zafiros, que va saliendo de su casa…_

_Haruka: MUEREEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

_Mientras comienza a disparar con cara de desquiciada…_

_-Imaginación de Rei_

_QUÉÉÉÉÉ…???!!! CÓMO QUE TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE IDIOTAA?!!...LO MATOOO!!!_

_Enseguida se puede ver a un verdugo al lado de una palanca…y a Seiya sentado y amarrado en una silla con cables y con una especie de casco…El verdugo baja la palanca y a Seiya le da una descarga de electricidad…_

_**Seiya**: aaaahhhh!!!!_

_El verdugo se saca la capucha de la cabeza…para dejar ver su rostro…era Haruka Tenoh…_

_**Haruka**: MUEREEEEEEEE!!!!_

_A la vez que sube y baja la palanca, enviando grandes descargas eléctricas…su cara demuestra trastorno y ríe de forma desquiciada…mientras que Seiya solo grita…_

-

Las tres sacudieron sus cabezas tratando de no pensar en la reacción de Haruka……

**Rei**: qué miedo!

Lita y Ami solo afirmaron con la cabeza…

**Lita**: Rei? Y tú por qué lo aceptaste tan fácil?

**Ami**: Lita tiene razón…de las tres tú lo aceptaste muy rápido…

**Rei**: bueno…es que…el fuego sagrado me avisó antes…

**Lita** **y** **Ami**: en serio???!!

**Rei**: sí…unos días antes de que Serena nos contara todo…

FLASHBACK 

La sacerdotisa se encontraba en la habitación del fuego sagrado. Estaba muy concentrada. El fuego se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, a pesar de que la paz reinaba en la tierra.

De un momento a otro, las llamas se elevaron. Rei se sorprendió. Y varias imágenes aparecieron frente a ella. La primera salía Kakyu llorando. Estaba muy mal. Rei se preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba a la princesa de Kinmoku, cuando esa imagen desapareció, dando paso a otra.

En esta salía Seiya. Estaba en una playa, de pie, mirando el mar. Se veía mal. Su rostro reflejaba rabia y frustración. Y pateaba la arena. Pero de un momento a otro, cambió su expresión a una de total tristeza. Cayó sentado en la arena. Y lloró.

Mientras esa imagen iba desapareciendo, Rei trataba de descifrar que significaban.

Apareció otra imagen, en la que salía Darien caminando. Solo. Pero él no reflejaba nada. Era como si fuera un zombie.

-esto es muy extraño…

La imagen de Darien desaparece. Para dar paso a una de Serena frente a dos caminos. No sabe cual de los dos tomar. Se ve angustiada. Confundida. Y esto preocupa a Rei.

-Qué es lo que me quiere decir??...

Las llamas del fuego sagrado se elevan más…y la imagen de Serena cambia para mostrar 3 puertas.

-Las puertas del tiempo

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta que corresponde al futuro desaparece.

-Por qué desapareció?!

Una vez más aparece Serena. Pero esta vez, acompañada por un hombre a quien no se le ve el rostro. Ella se ve feliz.

-Quién es?? Darien?...

El rostro del hombre se descubre. Rei queda en estado de shock.

-no…no puede ser…Seiya!! PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!

FIN FLASHBACK 

**Rei**: y el día en que Serena nos contó todo…comprendí el significado de esas imágenes.

**Lita**: por eso le preguntaste si era feliz…

**Rei**: sí…

**Ami**: ojalá todo termine bien…

Mientras ellas conversaban, una rubia iba entrando al Crow…y se acercó a su mesa

-HOLAS CHICAS!

**Rei**: NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES!

**Lita**: hola Mina

**Mina**: no seas amargada Rei…

**Rei**: ò.Ô Quién es amargada???!!!

**Ami**: chicas no peleen sí?

**Mina**: lo que pasa es que Rei está celosa (decía mientras se sentaba)

**Rei**: ò.ó celosa?? Yo??

**Mina**: así es….…estás celosa porque yo me veía mejor con mi vestido en el baile de graduación jijijiji .

FLASHBACK BAILE 

El salón en donde se celebraría el baile de graduación era enorme y estaba muy bien decorado…especialmente para la ocasión…

Al baile de graduación podía entrar cualquier persona, siempre y cuando tuviera invitación, es decir, que alguien que estudiara en el último año en la preparatoria, lo invitara.

Este era el caso de Rei. Ella también fue al baile de la preparatoria Jubban porque Taiki la había invitado. Como Ami todavía estaba enojada con él y ni siquiera lo miró cuando intentó invitarla, los demás lo convencieron de que llevara a Rei, así estarían las 5 juntas. Obviamente con el permiso de Nicholas.

Cada una llevaba vestidos de gala: Mina lucía un vestido color cereza de tirantes anchos que se enlazaban en el cuello, con un escote que le llegaba hasta el ombligo (na: obviamente tapando lo importante), sin espalda, y desde la cintura era más amplio. Usaba unas sandalias taco alto. En sus brazos llevaba pulseras. Y se había alisado su cabello para llevarlo totalmente suelto. El maquillaje era suave.

Su pareja, Yaten, iba vestido de traje color verde militar, su corbata y el pañuelo eran de color cereza, haciendo juego con el vestido de su novia.

Lita llevaba un vestido verde (como su traje de scout), strapless, ajustado hasta la cintura, y un poco más suelto hacia abajo. En el borde llevaba pequeños adornos que brillaban a la luz. Sus sandalias eran de taco medio, de color rosado. Un collar con una rosa pequeña de color rosado, junto con sus aros de rosa. Su cabello lo llevaba peinado en un medio moño, dejando el resto suelto. Maquillaje suave a tono.

Su pareja, Andrew, vestía un traje color gris, su corbata y su pañuelo eran de color verde.

Rei lucía un vestido rosado claro, con tirantes, ajustado en la parte del abdomen, y con ruedo desde la cintura hacia abajo. Sus sandalias eran de color rosado y de taco alto. Usaba un collar de perlas palo rosa, como un rosario pero sin la cruz. Su cabello lo rizó, para luego tomarlo en un moño, dejando varios bucles sueltos. Y lo adornó con pequeñas flores rosadas en forma de cintillo.

Taiki, llevaba un traje color chocolate, su corbata y su pañuelo eran de color rosado.

Ami lucía un vestido strapless ajustado de color celeste que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla. Con pequeños diseños a los bordes de color azul eléctrico. Llevaba un collar y una pulsera a tono de los diseños del vestido. Al igual que sus sandalias taco alto. Y el broche que llevaba en su cabello, adornándolo.

Su pareja iba vestido con un traje azul marino. Su corbata y su pañuelo eran celestes.

Serena vestía un corsé color magenta, a cada lado llevaba broches en colores dorados. La falda era del mismo color, con ruedo en la parte de atrás de color negro. Y en la misma, una cadena dorada muy femenina, como accesorio. Llevaba un collar de oro en forma de luna, y sus aros, uno colgante y el otro no, en forma de estrellas. Sus sandalias eran de color magenta, taco alto. Rizó su cabello, para luego tomarlo en dos moños, pero sin los chonguitos que la caracterizan.

Seiya, su pareja vestía un traje negro. La corbata y el pañuelo eran de color magenta oscuro.

FIN FLASHBACK BAILE 

**Rei**: aun no entiendo como hizo Serena para ir con Seiya, y no con Darien

**Mina**: Darien tenía que trabajar…así que no fue tan difícil…

**Ami**: lo que yo no entiendo…es cómo Yaten te dejó ir con ese vestido tan revelador, Mina…

**Lita**: jajajajaja…es que era ese vestido…u otro más provocativo aún

**Mina**: jejejejeje…

FLASHBACK 

Dos muchachas se encuentran ante una puerta de un probador de una tienda…

-Y Mina?...cómo te queda?

-Sal de una vez!! Que quiero ir a comer!

**Mina**: Lita, Serena…me queda…fabuloso!! (Saliendo para que la vean)

**Serena**: Mina! No crees que es…un poco…

**Lita**: insinuante

**Mina**: yo creo que es perfecto! es por eso que me lo voy a llevar

**Lita**: tú crees que a Yaten le va a gustar?

**Mina**: mmm…yo creo que no…por eso me lo voy a llevar sin que él me lo vea puesto jejejejeje…

**Serena**: yo creo que en cuanto te vea, Yaten va a sufrir un infarto…

-por qué me va a dar un infarto?

**Todas**: YATEN!!

Enseguida, Serena y Lita se pusieron delante de Mina, tapándola, mientras reían tontamente…

**Yaten**: no me van a responder?

Silencio absoluto…

**Yaten**: y bien?...

**Serena**: y bien qué?

**Yaten**: ya terminaron de probarse ropa? En una hora debo estar en la disquera…además…ya estoy aburrido, ustedes se demoran mucho

**Lita**: es que había que elegir bien…es nuestro baile de graduación…

**Mina**: Lita tiene razón, amor…

**Yaten**: pero terminaron o no?

**Serena**: sí ya estamos listas…

**Yaten**: y tú Mina?

**Mina**: sí…pero si tienes que irte me cambio, pagamos y nos vamos n.n

**Yaten**: no te preocupes, aún tengo tiempo…además…yo quiero pagar tu vestido…quiero…quiero que sea un regalo…

Las tres chicas no sabían que decir. Claramente ese no era el Yaten que conocieron al principio. Se notaba que Mina había logrado romper esa pared que siempre había puesto Yaten. Ese chico desconfiado, ya no existía. Ahora era un chico enamorado, preocupado de su novia, la consentía, la amaba…

Mina estaba emocionadísima. Por un momento se olvidó de cómo estaba vestida y quiso lanzarse a los brazos de su novio, pero las chicas no la dejaron, porque en cuanto Yaten viera el vestido, iba a desaparecer ese chico que se encontraba ante ellas, para dar paso a un Yaten convertido en demonio…

**Mina**: pero amor, si tienes que irte…déjame la tarjeta y yo lo pago jejejeje…

**Yaten**: pero quiero ver como te queda el vestido…

**Lita**: no! mejor que sea una sorpresa

**Serena**: Lita tiene razón…

**Yaten**: pero yo quiero verlo ahora…

Se movió hacia un lado tratando de ver, pero Serena, Lita y Mina también se movieron. Yaten se movió para el otro lado, y ellas también, impidiendo que viera a Mina detrás de ellas.

**Yaten**: ò.ó me van a dejar ver a mi novia?

**Mina**: Ya-Yaten no te enojes…

**Yaten**: Cómo Quieres Que NO Me Enoje Si Estas Dos NO Me Dejan Verte!! Ò.ó

**Serena** **y** **Lita**: OYE! TENEMOS NOMBRES!

Y en el descuido, Yaten las empujó un poco hacia los lados, y logró ver a su novia. Casi se va de espalda. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Yaten estaba en estado de shock. Mina tenía puesto un vestido negro con diseños en plateados. La parte de arriba solo tapaba la zona de los pechos, y se unía con la parte inferior por medio de unos círculos unidos en forma de cadena plateada. La parte inferior llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas. A cada lado tenía aberturas hasta casi llegar a las caderas, dejando ver las piernas.

Serena le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos de Yaten, pero este no reaccionaba.

**Serena**: creen que ya se haya muerto?

**Mina**: Serena! No digas eso!

**Lita**: pero es que no se mueve…

**Mina**: amor?...estás bien? (preguntaba, mientras se acercaba a su novio) Yaten?

Él solo abría la boca, intentando decir algo…

**Mina**: qué dices amor? No te entiendo…

**Yaten**: QUÉ TE SAQUES ESE VESTIDO INMEDIATAMENTE! Ò.Ó

**Mina**: pe-pe-pero Yaten

**Yaten**: AHORA! NI CREAS QUE VOY A DEJARTE IR AL BAILE ASÍ!

**Mina**: No Me Grites Yaten! Y a mi me gusta este vestido…así que me voy con él

**Yaten**: NI LO SUEÑES!

**Mina**: A MI ME GUSTA!

**Yaten**: A MI TAMBIÉN! PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES TE MIREN!

**Mina**: NO SEAS CELOSO!

**Yaten**: LO SOY Y PUNTO!

**Serena** **y** **Lita**: Ú.Ù'

FIN FLASHBACK 

**Lita**: después de que estuvieron como 10 minutos gritando, Yaten ganó…

**Mina**: sí…pero me tuvo que comprar el que llevé….

**Ami**: no quiero ni imaginar cómo era el otro…

**Rei**: qué vergüenza…

**Mina**: lo dices porque tienes envidia de que gané la corona

**Rei**: QUE YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!

FLASHBACK BAILE 

Todos estaban en la pista de baile. Todos muy alegres, porque ya salían del colegio. Comenzarían una nueva vida en la universidad.

La música se detiene, y en el escenario aparece el director de la preparatoria.

**Director**: ha llegado el momento de saber quienes serán los reyes de la promoción. Ya todos votaron, y espero… (Na: Y bla, bla, bla…ya todos sabemos que los directores siempre se alargan en los discursos .')

**Lita**: qué nervios!

**Mina**: será algunos de nosotros?

**Rei**: entre nosotros? Los únicos que tienen posibilidades son Seiya, Yaten y Taiki…

**Ami**: además…recuerden que en esta preparatoria, los reyes deben ser parejas…

**Todos**: en serio?

**Ami**: sí u.u'

**Director**: y los ganadores son: la señorita Mina Aino y el señor Yaten Kou

**Todos**: QUÉÉÉ!!!

**Mina**: GANAMOS!!!!

**Rei**: no lo puedo creer…

**Seiya**: yo tampoco…

**Yaten**: ni yo…

Mina y Yaten subieron al escenario a recibir sus coronas, mientras eran aplaudidos por sus compañeros. El ser reyes significaba que la mayoría de sus compañeros habían votado por ellos porque los consideraban la pareja más bonita de la promoción…

**Mina**: creo que voy a llorar…

**Yaten**: aún no lo puedo creer…

**Director**: y cómo es costumbre…los reyes deberán bailar un vals

**Todos**: VALS?!

**Seiya**: jajajaja…dudo que Yaten sepa lo que es eso

Y tenía razón…

**Yaten**: Mina…yo no sé bailar eso…

**Mina**: sólo sígueme…

FIN FLASHBACK BAILE 

**Mina**: jajajajajaja…fue muy gracioso…pero nos salió muy bien

Pero de un momento a otro el rostro de Mina cambió. Ahora su mirada reflejaba tristeza…

**Ami**: qué pasa Mina?

**Mina**: nada…

**Lita**: segura?

**Mina**: sí, no se preocupen (volviendo a ser la misma Mina) Chicas!! Recuerden que en dos semanas es el Unplugged de los chicos!...y obviamente estamos todas invitadas…

**Rei** **y** **Lita**: que bien!!!

**Ami**: yo…no sé si vaya…

**Mina**: cómo que no sabes??? Tienes que ir!

**Ami**: es que…no quiero ver a Taiki…

**Lita**: pero Ami!

**Rei**: Ami…por qué no lo perdonas?...

**Lita**: él está muy arrepentido

**Mina**: nos perdonaste a Serena y a mí…por qué no a Taiki también?...

**Rei**: Mina tiene razón…además, él no tuvo la culpa…

**Lita**: él creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

**Ami**: pero no me dijo nada!

**Mina**: Ami…Yaten tampoco me dijo nada…fui yo quien lo descubrió y luego le pregunté…

**Lita**: Ami, perdónalo…ustedes hacen una buena pareja

**Rei**: tiene demasiadas cosas en común…

**Mina**: los dos son muy buenos estudiantes…ambos compartieron el primer lugar por las mejores notas de la promoción…

FLASHBACK GRADUACIÓN 

**Director**: antes de entregar los diplomas que acreditarán que han salido del colegio, entregaremos otros premios que han sido elegidos por los alumnos y por los profesores…

El director de la preparatoria estaba en el escenario, junto a los profesores. Y ante ellos, toda la promoción sentada, vestidos con sus togas. Más atrás se encontraban los familiares. La familia de Serena había ido especialmente a verla. Era una ocasión especial, y no podían faltar. Junto a ellos estaba Rei, Darien, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, la mamá de Ami, la mamá de Mina, la mamá de Lita, y el manager de los chicos. Kakyu también fue…pero solo se quedó un momento.

**Director**: el premio para el mejor deportista es para: Seiya Kou

**Seiya**: YO?

**Lita**: vamos Seiya…sube a recibir tu premio…

**Seiya**: pero yo no soy tan buen deportista

**Yaten**: ¬¬' si no es por eso entonces por qué estabas en todos los clubes deportivos?

**Seiya**: pero si no eran tantos

**Taiki**: quieres que comencemos a nombrar? Artes marciales

**Lita**: fútbol, MotoCross

**Ami**: atletismo, natación

**Mina**: básquetbol, voleibol

**Serena**: softball, tenis, deportes extremos

**Yaten**: fútbol americano, y otros más que en este momento no recuerdo

**Seiya**: u.u' ok, ok, ya entendí

**Director**: Señor Kou?...suba por favor

Seiya sube, le entregan un diploma, una medalla, y se toman una foto respectiva.

**Director**: ahora, el premio al mejor compañero: Serena Tsukino

**Serena**: YO?

**Seiya**: anda bombón…

**Mina**: todos votamos por ti…

Todos asienten. Serena sube emocionada, le entregan el diploma, un regalo, y se toma la foto respectiva.

**Director**: premio al esfuerzo: Mina Aino

**Mina**: Esfuerzo??

**Ami**: hay que decirlo…tus notas mejoraron bastante

**Mina**: gracias Ami

Mina subió al escenario, se le entregó un diploma, un regalo y se tomó la foto

**Director**: premio al más cooperador: Yaten Kou

**Todos**: QUÉÉÉ!

**Yaten**: YOOO???!!!

**Seiya**: querido hermano…ese premio te lo ganaste gracias a nosotros

**Taiki**: sí…nosotros que siempre te obligamos a cooperar

**Mina**: toda la razón…

**Yaten**: ya lo sabía…no es necesario que me lo recuerden

Diciendo eso, Yaten subió a recibir su diploma, un regalo y se tomó la foto

**Director**: premio en manualidades: Lita Kino

**Lita**: YO??!!!

**Serena**: anda Lita…

**Mina**: no sé de que te sorprendes…si eres la mejor en repostería…

**Ami**: en todo lo que tiene que ver con manualidades….haces unos adornos preciosos…

**Lita**: gracias

Al igual que los demás, subió a recibir su diploma, su regalo y se sacó la foto

**Director**: en el premio a la excelencia académica tenemos un empate…dos alumnos tienen las más altas calificaciones, no sólo de esta preparatoria, sino también de la ciudad, lo cual nos enorgullece. Por favor, pasen a recibir su premio: la señorita Ami Mizuno y el señor Taiki Kou

**Seiya**: ya lo sabíamos .

**Serena**: sí…era obvio

**Mina**: vamos Ami! (y la levantó de su asiento y la empujó para que caminara)

**Yaten**: tú también Taiki! (haciendo lo mismo con su hermano)

Ami y Taiki subieron al escenario a recibir sus premios. Taiki la quiso felicitar, pero Ami no lo miró en ningún momento…

Luego de entregar todos los premios, se comenzó a entregar las licencias…

FIN FLASHBACK GRADUACIÓN 

**Lita**: anda Ami…vamos al unplugged…

**Rei**: es el evento del verano…no te lo puedes perder…

**Ami**: lo voy a pensar…

La cara de Mina volvió a cambiar.

**Ami**: Mina qué pasa?

**Mina**: no es nada…en serio…

**Rei**: no mientas…algo te pasa

**Lita**: sabes que puedes contarnos…

**Mina**: es que…Yaten y yo nos peleamos…

**Todas**: QUÉÉÉÉ??!!!

**Rei**: no lo puedo creer…Mina Aino y Yaten Kou…peleados?

**Lita**: qué pasó?

**Mina**: fue…por un sueño insignificante que tuve…pero Yaten le dio demasiada importancia…

**Ami**: un sueño?

**Mina**: sí…es que…

**Rei**: de qué se trataba el sueño?…

**Mina**: bueno…es que…soñé con…Armand…

**Todas**: Armand???!!!

Mina sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente…

**Ami**: pero cómo supo Yaten?

**Mina**: (totalmente sonrojada)…bueno…porque me escuchó decir su nombre en el sueño…

**Ami: **no entiendo...

**Mina**: …es que…yo estaba en su casa…y…

**Lita**: Ami…creo que todas sabemos cómo lo supo…no es algo del otro mundo dormir con…bueno…con la pareja…verdad??

**Rei**: bueno…yo…aún no…

**Ami**: yo tampoco…

**Lita**: mmm…creo que mejor me callo…Ú.Ù

**Rei**: Mina…pero por qué soñaste con Armand? Es muy raro

**Mina**: lo sé…y no me explico el por qué…

**Ami**: pero…aún sientes algo por él?

**Rei**: claro que no! tiene a Yaten…o me equivoco?

**Mina**: …debo confesar…que soñar con Armand…me trajo recuerdos. Trajo sentimientos que yo creía olvidados…y es que…él fue mi primer amor…o por lo menos, así creía…

**Lita**: no sabes lo bien que te entiendo…

**Todas**: ¬¬

**Mina**: pero no hay nada más allá…amo a Yaten…y sin él, no puedo vivir…

**Ami**: deberías hablar con él, y explicarle…

**Rei**: miren quien habla de hablar ¬¬

**Ami**: no es lo mismo Rei y ya no quiero hablar del tema. Mina…creo que deberías contarle a Yaten todo tu pasado…

**Lita**: Ami tiene razón. El solo conoce lo que ve ahora…pero no sabe cómo llegaste hasta aquí…

**Rei**: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con las chicas…

**Mina**: espero que me escuche…

**Rei**: lo hará…

**Mina**: segura?

**Lita**: claro que sí…Yaten puede estar enojado…pero no puede vivir sin ti…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ella, al borde del risco. Su lugar favorito. El viento soplaba y movía el mar, haciéndolo romper en las rocas. El mar…su eterno amor.

¿En verdad existe el amor eterno? ¿Es posible que lo que se cree sin fin, en algún momento se acabe? Los sentimientos cambian. Eso no lo podemos dudar. ¿Pero pueden cambiar tanto como para que el amor que sentías por una persona, y que se suponía viviría eternamente, desapareciera?

Estaba confundida. El amor que siente por su sirena es inmenso. Daría su vida por ella. Por protegerla. Por defender ese amor. De igual forma, como la princesa de la Luna dio incontables veces su vida por su amor hacia el príncipe de la tierra. Sacrificó todo por defender a toda costa ese amor eterno. Y ella juraría que era así: inmortal. E incluso, siendo ella una guerrera, luchó por proteger ese amor. Y ahora…todo cambió. Ese amor ya no es para un hombre. Es para una estrella.

A pesar de que la niña con cabeza de bombón esté confundida, en el corazón de la guerrera del viento todo está muy claro. La princesa de la Luna ama a una Estrella. Y no es una cualquiera. Porque aunque quiera negarlo, ese 'idiota' era especial. Se había ganado su cariño y confianza. Siempre lo supo. Él no le haría daño a su princesa. Si trataba de alejarlo, era porque en su inconsciente sabía que tarde o temprano, terminaría por ganarse el corazón de la 'Gatita'. Lo cual, en circunstancias anteriores, contradecía los ideales por los que luchaban. Contradecía la misión que consistía en defender el amor de la Luna y la Tierra. Pero hoy…ya no va más. Su elemento se lo decía.

-lo que te faltaba, Haruka Tenoh! Ahora vas a tener que cuidar de ese Idiota!

Subió a su auto, y partió rumbo a su casa.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mansión Tenoh.

-Seiya! Qué haces aquí?...sucede algo?

**Seiya**: no Michiru…solo necesito hablar contigo…

**Michiru**: claro! Pasa…quieres algo de tomar?

**Seiya**: un jugo estaría bien

**Michiru**: toma asiento…en seguida te lo traigo…

Ella entró a la cocina, dejando a Seiya en el living de la mansión, junto a sus pensamientos.

"_presiento que ellas saben…Haruka me va a matar!" (Tragó en seco) "vamos Seiya! No te pongas nervioso…solo vienes a pedirle a Michiru que participe en el unplugged…aunque si por mi fuera, les gritaría que amo a Bombón ."_

-hola Seiya (saludo que hizo saltar a Seiya, sacándolo de sus pensamientos)

**Seiya**: ho-hola Se-Setsuna (en eso, Michiru iba saliendo de la cocina)

**Michiru**: qué te sucede Seiya?

**Seiya**: no…na-nada…es solo que con esto del unplugged estoy un poco…

**Setsuna**: estresado?

**Seiya**: claro!...y…y también un poco histérico (U.U) (na: histérico!! XDD) _"vamos Seiya…cálmate" _

Michiru le entregó el jugo, y junto a Setsuna se sentaron en frente de Seiya, que a cada segundo se ponía más nervioso. Ninguna le sacaba la vista de encima.

"_Por qué me miran así?? T.T"_

**Michiru**: y bien Seiya? Qué querías hablar conmigo?

**Seiya**: sí!...eeeh…como ya sabes mis hermanos y yo fuimos invitados por Mtv para grabar un unplugged…y queríamos que tocaras con nosotros

**Michiru**: en serio?

**Seiya**: claro!...necesitamos un violín principal en las canciones…y qué mejor que la mejor violinista del mundo colaborando con nosotros

**Michiru**: pues…me encantaría!

**Seiya**: excelente!! Qué te parece si empezamos mañana?

**Michiru**: si Setsuna se queda con Hotaru…puedo ir

**Setsuna**: claro que sí!

**Seiya**: entonces nos vemos mañana…

Se levantó del sofá, y ambas chicas lo acompañaron a la salida. En ese momento, Hotaru venía llegando…

**Hotaru**: hola Seiya!

**Seiya**: Hotaru! Cómo estás pequeña?

**Hotaru**: muy bien, y tu?

**Seiya**: un poco cansado, pero bien

**Hotaru**: mmm…y te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?

**Seiya**: claro…por qué no?

**Hotaru**: excelente!! Puedo ir mamá Michiru?

**Michiru**: claro que sí…

Seiya abrió la puerta del copiloto, una vez que Hotaru subió, él dio la vuelta y subió también.

**Seiya**: y bien Hotaru…donde quieres ir?

**Hotaru**: creo que el Crow está bien…

**Seiya**: en serio? cambiemos un poco…conoces la "La Helada Blanca"?

**Hotaru**: no…

**Seiya**: entonces vamos allá! Hacen unos helados exquisitos!

Llegaron a la heladería y tomaron asiento en las mesas de afuera. Un camarero los atendió y ambos pidieron la copa de helado llamada "Montaña" (na: es el mismo lugar donde Serena fue con Haruka en el capítulo 8)

**Hotaru**: Seiya? Cómo conociste este lugar?

**Seiya**: fue gracias a bombón…ella lo conocía y siempre venimos aquí

El camarero les trajo sus helados y ellos conversaron de todo un poco: del unplugged, del año escolar de Hotaru, de los amigos. De pronto Hotaru se puso seria.

**Hotaru**: Seiya? Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Seiya**: Claro!

**Hotaru**: Seiya…estás saliendo con la Princesa?

Seiya quedó en blanco. No sabía que responder. La pequeña fue muy directa.

**Seiya**: yo…yo…yo…

**Hotaru**: Seiya…yo sé que la amas

**Seiya**: …yo…yo…yo no sé qué decir…

**Hotaru**: solo confirma lo que te acabo de preguntar…y deja de decir yo n.n'

**Seiya**: pe-pe-pero pero…

**Hotaru**: n.n no te voy a hacer nada…solo soy una niña

**Seiya**: _"una niña que es la Sailor de la destrucción Ú.Ù"_…sí…tengo una especie de relación con bombón…soy "el otro"…y la amo más que a mi vida…por eso terminé con Kakyu…no podía seguir engañándola…

**Hotaru**: ya lo sabía…cómo está?

**Seiya**: espero que bien…no la he visto desde la noche en que le dije toda la verdad…ahora…no quiere verme

**Hotaru**: eso es lógico

Seiya la quedó mirando. Era sólo una niña, pero demostraba ser muy madura.

**Hotaru**: no me mires así…me sonrojo

**Seiya**: ¬¬ de verdad?

**Hotaru**: Sí! . Sólo soy una niña

La estaban pasando muy bien. A Seiya se le habían olvidado todos sus problemas. Pero de repente su cara cambió. Hotaru lo notó en seguida. Siguió la mirada de Seiya en el otro lado de la calle. Ahí se encontraba Darien junto a Serena, tomados de la mano. Ellos también los habían visto, y Darien guió a Serena hacia la heladería. La mirada de Serena no era la de siempre. El brillo de felicidad que la caracterizaba ya no estaba. Y Hotaru se dio cuenta.

**Darien**: hola otra vez Seiya (dándole la mano) Hola Hotaru! Cómo estás?

**Hotaru**: hola Darien! Hola Serena!

**Serena**: hola pequeña (y le sonrió. Luego miró a Seiya pero él no se inmutó)

**Darien**: aprovechando las vacaciones?

**Hotaru**: Sí! . Aproveché que Seiya fue a la casa y le pedí que me invitara un helado

El cuerpo de Serena se tensó y mantuvo la respiración, cuando escuchó que Seiya había ido a casa de las Outhers.

**Seiya**: es que fui a hablar con Michiru por lo del unplugged (en ese momento Serena respiró)…y me encontré con la pequeña y obviamente no podía decir que no…y ha sido todo un honor compartir la tarde contigo Hotaru .

**Hotaru**: gracias…yo también lo he pasado muy bien…pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos…verdad Seiya?

**Seiya**: así es…no quiero tener problemas con Haruka

**Darien**: te entiendo…Haruka es de temer cuando está enojada n.n'

Seiya pidió la cuenta. Pagó y dejó una propina. Junto a Hotaru se levantó de la mesa, y ambos se despidieron. Seiya tomó a la pequeña de la mano, y la guió hasta el auto que estaba estacionado en la cuadra siguiente. Darien y Serena los siguieron con la mirada

**Serena**: Darien, podemos irnos?

**Darien**: claro, princesa…además debo arreglarme para ir a mi último turno nocturno

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Seiya subió al auto, y se quedó quieto. Los observaba a través del espejo retrovisor. Los vio irse tomados de la mano. Olvidando que Hotaru estaba a su lado, golpeó el volante del auto, para luego apoyar sus codos y poner su cabeza entre sus manos. Hotaru colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Seiya. Fue en ese instante en que recordó que estaba con la niña. Se volteó a mirarla.

**Hotaru**: cálmate…y espera un poco…

**Seiya**: ¿qué puedo esperar? No creo poder vencer al destino

**Hotaru**: no te rindas

**Seiya**: es que duele verla con él, sabiendo que no lo ama!

**Hotaru**: el destino se va escribiendo cada día. Y es una decisión de la princesa…pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

Y le sonrió. Seiya solo la miró. Luego encendió el auto y partieron.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mansión Tenoh.

**Haruka**: en donde estarán?! Ya es tarde

Decía, mientras se paseaba por toda la sala. Michiru y Setsuna estaban sentadas. Cada una leía una revista.

**Michiru**: no deben tardar…solo fueron a tomar helados

**Haruka**: Pero Mira La Hora Que Es!!

**Setsuna**: no exageres, Haruka…además no hay de qué preocuparse…Seiya es de confianza .

**Haruka**: ¬¬

En eso, se escucha un auto, y luego la puerta principal.

**Hotaru**: YA LLEGUÉ!!

**Haruka**: Por Qué Tardaron Tanto? Ô.ó

**Seiya**: lo siento .'

**Michiru**: no te preocupes Seiya…aún es temprano

**Haruka**: ò.Ô pe-pe-pe-pe

**Setsuna**: no seas tan aprensiva Haruka

**Hotaru**: es cierto papá Haruka…además…Seiya me cuida muy bien .

Haruka miró con desconfianza a Seiya, quien intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa y cara de niño bueno.

**Seiya**: …bueno…yo…me voy…

**Hotaru**: gracias por todo Seiya (abrazándolo)…y ya sabes: 'la esperanza es lo último que se pierde'

**Seiya**: gracias a ti, pequeña…nos vemos mañana Michiru…adiós Setsuna y Haruka

Y se dirigió a la salida…

**Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna:** adiós!

**Haruka**: voy a salir

Y fue detrás de Seiya. Él se estaba acercando a su auto cuando escuchó la voz de Haruka

**Haruka**: ¿cómo estás?

Seiya se sorprendió y se dio vuelta a mirarla.

**Seiya**: …bien…creo…

**Haruka**: no te creo

**Seiya**: ó.Ô a qué viene tanta preocupación?

**Haruka**: a…nada…solo…

**Seiya**: …ya lo sabes, cierto?

**Haruka**: yo…sí…la gatita me contó algo…

**Seiya**: Ô.Ô y no me vas a pegar???

**Haruka**: Ô.ò no…

**Seiya**: Ô.Ô debo estar soñando! (y se pellizcó) AUCH! No…no estoy soñando

**Haruka**: ò.ó no te hagas el gracioso, Kou!

**Seiya**: lo siento. Pero debes admitirlo…es raro…

**Haruka**: si sigues molestando, no te vas a escapar de…ESPERA!!...estás desviando la conversación Ò.Ó

**Seiya**: yo?

**Haruka**: vamos Kou! No estás bien!

**Seiya**: …es verdad…he tenido tiempos mejores. Pero qué puedo hacer?

**Haruka**: me gustaría poder ayudarlos…pero no puedo…yo…

**Seiya**: Haruka, no sigas…sé muy bien, que no te agrado. Y que si por ti fuera, bombón no se acercaría a mí…y que se casara con Chiba, ahora mismo.

**Haruka**: …quizás…pero eso era antes…

**Seiya**: Ô.Ô

**Haruka**: NO ME MIRES CON ESA CARA!! Debo reconocer que te has ganado mi confianza. Y sé que la amas de verdad. Así como también, Chiba la ama. Es por eso que no quiero que ninguno de los tres salga lastimado.

Seiya se acercó a Haruka y la abrazó, murmurando un 'gracias'. Ella quedó en estado de shock, y solo reaccionó cuando Seiya iba a abrir la puerta de su auto.

**Haruka**: adonde vas?

**Seiya**: (suspiró) creo que necesito unos tragos. Nos vemos.

Haruka se apresuró y se subió en el lado del copiloto, en el momento justo que el auto se comenzó a mover.

**Seiya**: Ô.ò me…me quieres acompañar??

**Haruka**: ni creas que te voy a dejar solo, si vas a tomar! ¿Quieres matarte? ¿Qué diría la gatita si te pasa algo? ¿Mas aún, sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de cuidarte?

Seiya frenó en secó

**Seiya**: OK! Quién eres tú, y qué le hiciste a Haruka?!! Ò.ó...T.T AUCH! eso dolió

**Haruka**: para que aprendas!!

**Seiya**: me vas a dejar sin neuronas ú.ù

**Haruka**: aun te quedan? Ô.ô

**Seiya**: ¬¬

**Haruka**: no exageres

Seiya nuevamente emprendió la marcha.

**Haruka**: y bien? Adonde me vas a llevar?

**Seiya**: mmm…. esto es una cita?? (Con cara pícara) Si querías una, solo tenías que pedirlo…AUCH! T.T

**Haruka**: no entiendes, verdad?

**Seiya**: OK, OK…vamos al 'Licity'

**Haruka**: me han dicho que es bueno…

Continuará…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Nota de la autora:

-No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado el capítulo 12!!!

-Ha pasado más de un año!!...pido mil disculpas por la espera. El 2006 no fue un buen año para mí. Hubo muchos cambios en mi vida. Algunos buenos y otros malos. Estaba lejos de mi familia. No tenía tiempo para nada. Con suerte tenía una hora para mí. Colapsé. Solo entraba a Fanfiction a sacar los capítulos de las historias que estoy siguiendo, y los leía cuando podía. Pero llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones. Y como ya tenía las ideas, solo tuve que pasarlas al computador. Y aquí está! Espero que les guste. Por favor, díganme si les gustó o no. Todo es bienvenido, si es en buena onda: críticas constructivas, ideas, canciones, todo!...A propósito! Necesito que me den ideas…necesito una canción para que Yaten le dedique a Mina…me ayudan?...

-Espero que este año sea mejor. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizarlo más seguido. Pero no duden que lo voy a dejar a medias. Este fic va a tener su final. Quizás se demore, pero lo va a tener. Además, quiero terminarlo para subir otras historias que tengo por ahí.

-Gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior. Fueron ellos, los que me animaron a subir lo más pronto posible este capitulo. En especial a:

**_Lorena_**: primero que todo, gracias por tu review. Y la respuesta a tu duda es: mi fic es un serena&seiya (creo que ya lo había dicho o no? lo siento, sufro de lagunas mentales). Amo a esta pareja. Lamento decepcionarte. Pero cada uno con sus gustos, cierto? .…cuídate.

**_Pandora no Rea_**: gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que éste también te guste. Y discúlpame por tardarme tanto…espero tu review ;) cuídate.

**_Vicky Kou de Malfoy_**: amiga! Gracias por tu review! No sabes la alegría que me da saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior. Sí, tienes razón. Creo que no se puede dejar de lado a la pareja Ami-Taiki verdad? Gracias por el apoyo. Y también por entenderme por no actualizar rápido. ¬¬ Aunque creo que me sobrepasé. AH! Me di cuenta de que cambiaste tu nick . así también, no he dejado de leer tus fics, que por cierto, están muy buenos. Discúlpame por no dejarte reviews. Desde ahora voy a tratar de aparecerme más. Ojalá te guste éste capítulo. Cuídate

**_Sailor angel7_**: gracias por tu review! En cuanto a la reacción de Ami, no tengo mucho que decir. Me parece que ella es la más correcta de todas, por lo tanto le es más difícil perdonar una mentira. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Cuídate.

**_SerenitaKou_**: gracias por tu review! Y gracias también por las 'flores' que le dejaste al capítulo anterior. Yo también espero que Ami y Taiki vuelvan. Aunque Ami es difícil de convencer. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Aquí Rei dice el por qué lo aceptó. Y como lees, Lita y Ami también lo aceptaron. Ahora falta que lo sepa Darien, uuyy! Disculpa por la espera. Nos vemos, cuídate.

**_Danyseren:_** gracias por tu review! Y por las felicitaciones! . Me ponen muy contenta! Sí, tienes toda la razón: pobre Darien, cuando se entere. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora, que me dan mis nervios 0.0. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo también te guste. Cuídate.

**_Lady Palas_**: gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo 11! Pero te voy a pedir un favor…no mates a Ami! Mira que sin ella, Taiki se nos muere. Y todavía los necesito en mi fic jejejeje…ya se le pasará a Ami el enojo (no pierdo las esperanzas ú.ù). Espero que este capítulo te guste. Cuídate.

**_Eliz_**: gracias por tu review! Y por las bendiciones, las que obviamente, te devuelvo. Y no te preocupes, me encanta la idea de que vuelvas y me dejes tu opinión acerca de mi fic. Espero que este capítulo 12, te guste. Cuídate.

**_Ro-Rowen-Darkholme_**: gracias por tu review! no te preocupes, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que Ami perdone a Taiki. Pero hay que reconocer que es difícil de convencer. Pero vamos por buen camino. Ojalá te guste este capítulo nuevo. Cuídate.

-Ojalá que me dejen su opinión acerca de este nuevo capítulo. Así sabré si voy por buen camino, o estoy puro jugoseando (es decir: dar la hora, aportar, etc, etc.). Espero que nos leamos más seguido (haré todo lo posible…pero no prometo nada Ú.Ù'). Cuídense. Chau.

Los lleva en el corazón:

...:::yokitokou:::…


	13. celos

_Sailor Moon no me pertenece...en lo absoluto…por suerte es creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi..._

(Na) son las notas o comentarios de la autora…o sea yop .

Lo que está en cursivas y entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes

Lo que está en cursiva y centrado, es la letra de una canción

Lo que está en mayúsculas, es cuando los personajes están gritando

CAPÍTULO 13

CELOS

"_Celos de tus ojos, cuando miras a otra chica_

_Tengo celos, celos_

_Celos de tus manos cuando abrazas a otra chica_

_Tengo celos, celos_

_Cuando te encuentras con alguien_

_Cuando caminas con alguien_

…

_Yo tengo celos, tengo celos…"_

_(Daniela Romo - celos)_

MIERCOLES, 22:35 PM

Eran más de las 10 de la noche, y él no aparecía. Lo llamaba a su celular, pero no respondía. Lo tenía apagado. Ella quería pasar la última noche que tendría libre, juntos. Después de mañana, no podrían verse por las noches. Sólo de día. Darien había cambiado sus turnos.

También la tenía preocupada el que él haya ido solo a la casa de las Outhers. No sabía qué había pasado.

_-"Seiya, donde estás? ¿Por qué no me contestas?__"-_ se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala- ya sé!

Buscó en su celular, y marcó.

_-"vamos, contesta"_ Aló Yaten?

**Yaten**: aló coneja? Qué pasa?

**Serena**: Yaten…estás con Seiya?

**Yaten**: con Seiya? No…no lo hemos visto en todo el día…pensamos que estaba contigo

**Serena**: surgió un problema y no pude pasar la tarde con él…no sabes donde está?

**Yaten**: no…sucede algo malo?

**Serena**: es que no me contesta…tiene su celular apagado

**Yaten**: mmm…hablé con los músicos y me dijeron que hablaron con él…después de eso se suponía que iba ir a la casa de Michiru…no sé más…

Se escuchaba que alguien más estaba hablando con Yaten.

**Yaten**: Serena, dice Taiki que no te preocupes, nosotros lo vamos a buscar.

**S****erena**: me puedes venir a buscar?

**Yaten**: pero Coneja es tarde

**Serena**: no importa, quiero ir con ustedes. De verdad, estoy preocupada. Por favor, vengan a buscarme

**Yaten**: …está bien. Pasamos por ti en unos minutos…

Y colgaron. Esto no estaba bien. Ni siquiera sus hermanos sabían donde estaba Seiya. Algo estaba pasando. Y no era bueno.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Pub Licity

El lugar era espectacular. La decoración era al estilo de dormitorios. Barras de tragos, atendidas por barman y barwoman. Había camas en donde uno se podía sentar a esperar que un mesero lo atendiera. Esto, tanto en la zona VIP como en la normal. Ambas zonas estaban separadas por medio de una puerta con cortinas, custodiada por dos guardias. Y tenía una entrada distinta a la del resto de las personas. Pero aún así estaban conectados. Es decir, si alguien estaba en la zona VIP, podía ver y pasar al otro lado. No así la gente normal. También tenía tres pistas de baile: dos para le gente normal, y una grande para las personas VIP. Toda una discoteque de lujo que, además, se reservaba el derecho de admisión.

Dentro del grupo VIP, se encontraban Seiya y Haruka. Él, por ser un famoso cantante. Ella, por ser una corredora de autos famosa. No tuvieron problemas para entrar. En cuanto Seiya frenó, un valet parking estaba en la ventana, listo para recibir sus llaves y estacionar el auto. Seiya y Haruka se sorprendieron: el servicio era rápido.

**Valet parking**: Buenas noches señor Kou, señor Tenoh. Si gustan pueden entrar por la puerta VIP (mientras le señalaba una puerta y le hacía señas a un guardia para que se acerque). Él los guiará.

Tanto Seiya como Haruka se bajaron del vehículo. Seiya dudó entregar las llaves de su auto. Era SU auto.

**Valet** **parking**: no se preocupe, señor. Lo voy a cuidar como si fuera suyo. (na: XD)

**Seiya**: eso espero… (Y le pasó las llaves)

**Haruka**: no seas nena! No le va a pasar nada

**Seiya**: qué pasaría si fuera tu auto? (mientras ambos seguían al guardia hacia la entrada)

**Haruka**: bueno…igual le entregaría las llaves…

**Seiya**: así? Tan fácil?

**Haruka**: …claro…obvio…

**Seiya**: conociendo cuanto quieres a tu auto, lo dudo ¬¬

Entraron al lugar. Seiya fue directo a la barra, seguido de Haruka que lo veía ceñuda. ¿En verdad va a beber? La barra era atendida por una muchacha muy linda.

**Barwoman**: hola guapo…te vas a servir algo?

**Seiya**: hola, me das un whisky en las rocas, por favor

**Barwoman**: a la orden

**Haruka**: Seiya, de verdad vas a tomar?

**Seiya**: a eso vine, Haruka. Ya te lo había dicho

**Haruka**: pero Seiya...estás manejando…

**Seiya**: pero tú también manejas n.n

**Barwoman**: aquí tienes, bombón (mientras le pasaba el trago a Seiya. Luego dirigiéndose a Haruka) y tú guapo? Te vas a servir algo?

**Haruka**: solo un jugo, gracias

Seiya sonrió, a la vez que se tomaba su whisky de una vez. A pesar de que Haruka era mujer, todos la confundían con un hombre. La barwoman volvió con el jugo de Haruka. Y Seiya aprovechó de pedirle otro whisky.

**Haruka**: Seiya ve despacio

**Seiya**: no te preocupes…vinimos a divertirnos

-miren a quien tenemos aquí, al famoso Seiya Kou.

Seiya y Haruka se dieron vuelta, y se encontraron con dos chicas hermosas.

**Seiya**: Akiko y Kioko, tanto tiempo ¿cómo están? (y las saludaba a cada una, dándoles un abrazo)

**Akiko**: muy bien y tú?

**Seiya**: aquí, tratando de divertirme

**Kioko**: y tus hermanos? es raro no verlos juntos

**Seiya**: los dejé en la casa durmiendo jajajaja…pero a cambio, les presento a Haruka Tenoh. Ellas son las famosas top-models Akiko Tokuda y Kioko Daishi

Akiko tenía el cabello negro verdoso. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas. Kioko tenía el cabello violeta, y los ojos dorados. Ambas eran muy hermosas y bien dotadas, físicamente.

**Haruka**: mucho gusto

**Kioko**: el gusto es mío. Seiya, no sabía que tenías amigos tan guapos (Haruka se sonrojó)

**Akiko**: andan acompañados?

**Seiya**: totalmente solos

**Akiko**: entonces por qué no nos esperan? Nosotras vamos al baño y volvemos

**Seiya**: será un placer

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Haruka le pegó en la cabeza a Seiya.

**Seiya**: Haruka eso duele!

**Haruka**: qué pretendes?! Ni tú ni yo estamos solteros.

**Seiya**: oficialmente estoy soltero. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a meterme con ninguna de ellas, si es lo que crees. Yo amo a Bombón y lo sabes.

**Haruka**: OK, puedo preguntar de donde las conoces?

**Seiya**: de eventos que hemos hecho con mis hermanos, y también fueron las protagonistas de uno de nuestros videos

**Haruka**: te lo advierto, Seiya. Tú te metes con una de ellas, y yo te mato

**Seiya**: ya entendí. Pero puedo bailar con una de ellas?

**Haruka**: …está bien. Pero cuidadito con la tal Akiko

**Seiya**: por qué?

**Haruka**: eres tonto o qué? Se nota que anda detrás de ti…

**Seiya**: jajajajaja…Haruka, me estás celando? AUCH! (Haruka lo golpeó una vez más)

**Haruka**: estás loco?!! Ò.Ó lo digo por mi gatita!

**Seiya**: lo sé, lo sé

**Kioko**: volvimos

**Akiko**: me extrañaste, Seiya? (mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Seiya y se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca)

**Seiya**: quizás (ambos sonrieron. La barwoman justo pasó detrás de ellos y Seiya aprovechó para pedirle otro trago)

**Haruka**: creo que deberías dejar de tomar

**Kioko**: no te preocupes…por qué no vamos a bailar?

**Haruka**: yo…lo siento…no bailo…

**Kioko**: entonces conversemos n.n

**Akiko**: y tú, Seiya? Bailas?

**Seiya**: claro que sí!

Se tomó el trago de una vez. Tomó a Akiko de la mano y fueron a la pista de baile. Haruka los miraba ceñuda. Esa tal Akiko no le daba buena espina. Pero toda seriedad pasó, cuando la pelivioleta se puso delante de ella con una gran sonrisa.

**Kioko**: y? vamos a conversar?

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Estaba sentada a la mesa, junto a su mamá. Estaban cenando, mientras miraban televisión. Era raro, puesto que casi nunca cenaban juntas. Su mamá tenía turnos en su trabajo. A veces de día, a veces de noche. Y hoy le había tocado de día (por lo tanto, ahora estaba en la casa).

-Mina, estás bien?

**Mina**: …sí, mamá…

**Mamá** **de** **Mina**: segura? Te ves triste, distraída…más de lo normal…

**Mina**: sí mamá…

Se sentía sola. Hace ya algunos días que no hablaba con él. Desde que discutieron él no la había llamado. Y cuando ella lo llamaba, el celular estaba apagado o le desviaba la llamaba a un buzón de mensajes.

Se sentía mal. Quería explicarle. Quería pedirle perdón. Contarle toda su vida, su pasado. Quería abrazarlo. Decirle que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, y que solo fue un error. Quería verlo a los ojos. Hundirse en esas esmeraldas. Quería besarlo. Sentir esos labios que le daban vida.

**MdM**: fuiste a inscribirte a la universidad?

**Mina**: …sí…

**MdM**: te peleaste con las chicas?

**Mina**: no, mamá. Deja el interrogatorio, por favor

**MdM**: está bien…y cómo está Yaten? Hace días que no lo veo por aquí (la cara que puso Mina, le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien) Están peleados?

**Mina**: …algo así…

**MdM**: y has intentado hablar con él?

**Mina**: …sí…pero él no quiere. Todo fue culpa mía…qué puedo hacer, mamá?

**MdM**: pero qué fue lo que pasó? Se veían muy bien…

**Mina**: …fue por…algo de mi pasado…

**MdM**: él no sabe que viviste en Inglaterra? (Mina solo negó con la cabeza). Entonces deberías contarle todo lo que viviste allá…por lo menos, cuéntaselo a él…

**Mina**: …las chicas me dijeron lo mismo…

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellas. Mina no le había contado a su mamá el por qué se había vuelto de Inglaterra. Las únicas personas que sabían todo lo que le había pasado, eran las chicas. Sus amigas. Y sabía que su mamá se sentía mal, porque nunca tuvo el valor y la suficiente confianza para contarle todo a ella.

Se sintió peor.

Pero de pronto, sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

**MdM**: hija, sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Y no importa si no me puedes contar. Porque eres mi hija, y siempre voy a estar para ti. Pase lo que pase. Pero si la causa de tu pelea con Yaten está en esos hechos, deberías contárselo. Para que te conozca. Para que te entienda. Pero de algo estoy muy segura…él te ama. Solo necesita saber.

**Mina**: …tú…crees?...

**MdM**: claro que sí! es cosa de verle sus ojos cuando te mira.

Mina sonrió, y se abrazó más a su mamá.

**MdM**: ahora…por qué no lo llamas?

**Mina**: …no sé…tengo miedo…es que…estaba muy enojado…

**MdM**: vamos! Ten fe! Llámalo…mira que no quiero perder a un yerno tan bueno como él .

**Mina**: u.u' está bien…

La mamá de Mina se separó, y comenzó a retirar los platos para llevarlos a la cocina, y así, darle privacidad a su hija. Mina se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en el sofá. Tomó su celular y marcó. Estaba nerviosa.

_-"contestame por favor"-_ escuchaba el tono. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a apretar su pantalón.

-Aló

**Mina**: Yaten! Soy…soy yo…Mina…

**Yaten**: ya lo sé…que pasa?

**Mina**: Yaten necesitamos hablar. Quiero explicarte

**Yaten**: ahora no, Mina. Hablamos otro día

**Mina**: no me cuelgues, por favor!!

**Yaten**: …Mina…de verdad ahora no puedo hablar…y tampoco sé si quiero una explicación…

**Mina**: está bien, tampoco te voy a obligar a que me escuches. Si no quieres, no puedo hacer nada más. Que estés bien. Te amo. Adiós.

**Yaten**: espera! No me cuelgues. Está…bien. Puedes mañana? (Mina sonrió. Había esperanza)

**Mina**: sí…vienes a cenar?

**Yaten**: está bien. Paso por tu casa como a las nueve.

**Mina**: no hay problema. Entonces…nos vemos mañana.

**Yaten**: no vemos…AH! Mina!

**Mina**: sí?

**Yaten**: yo también te amo

Y colgó. Mina sonreía feliz. Hace días que no lo hacía sinceramente. Por fin podría explicarle todo a Yaten. Se puso de pie, y comenzó a saltar y a gritar. Su mamá salió de la cocina asustada.

**MdM**: Mina, qué pasó?!

**Mina**: MAÑANAAA!!!

**MdM**: mañana?

**Mina**: SÍÍÍ!!! Mañana va a venir a verme! Sííí!!!

**MdM**: no sabes cuanto me alegro, hija! (abrazándola) extrañaba verte así, contenta.

**Mina**: dijo que me amaba!!!!

**MdM**: lo ves? Todo va a salir bien.

**Mina**: (suspiró) eso espero…

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En la entrada del edificio, en donde se encuentra el departamento de Darien.

-hola, Serena

**Serena**: hola Taiki…y Yaten?

**Taiki**: está hablando por celular…con Mina

**Serena**: no he hablado con ella…aun están peleados?

**Taiki**: así parece. No me ha querido contar nada.

**Serena**: ahí viene…

**Yaten**: hola coneja…nos vamos?

**Serena**: sí…

Los tres subieron al auto de Taiki, y partieron.

**Serena**: Yaten? puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Yaten**: sí

**Serena**: aún estás enojado con Mina?

Pero él no respondió…

**Taiki**: no nos vas a contar?

**Yaten**: y tú qué te metes?

**Taiki**: me preocupo por ti!

**Yaten**: mejor preocúpate de recuperar a Ami!

Golpe bajo. Ambos se quedaron callados. Taiki con la vista fija en el camino y concentrado en conducir. Y Yaten, que iba de copiloto, mirando por la ventana. Aunque en realidad no veía nada en especial. Serena, que iba sentada atrás, sentía el ambiente tenso.

**Serena**: Yaten?...

**Yaten**: qué?

**Serena**: no me respondiste…aún están peleados?

**Yaten**: …sí…

**Serena**: y no piensas hablar con ella?

**Yaten**: …sí…mañana…voy a ir a su casa

Tanto Serena como Taiki sonrieron.

**Yaten**: puedo saber de qué se ríe el par?

**Taiki**: de ti .

**Serena**: Taiki!

**Yaten**: tú no deberías reírte! Si tú estás peor que yo! Ami ni siquiera te habla!

**Serena**: Yaten!

Taiki frenó de golpe. Ambos hermanos comenzaron a discutir.

**Serena**: chicos!...Chicos!...CHICOS!!!!

Ambos pararon de discutir, y miraron a Serena.

**Serena**: paren de una vez! Taiki soy yo la que le está preguntando a Yaten (en la cara de Yaten se asomó una sonrisa de ganador). Y tú Yaten, no tienes por qué atacar a Taiki. No estamos hablando de él (a Yaten se le borró la sonrisa), y deberías dar gracias de que Mina quiera hablar contigo y explicarte.

Taiki puso en marcha el auto nuevamente.

**Yaten**: lo siento. Es que de verdad odié que Mina nombrara a otro. Siento que no la conozco totalmente.

**Serena**: eso es parte de su pasado. Todos tenemos un pasado ¿O acaso creías que la vida de Mina comenzó cuando tú llegaste?

**Yaten**: …no, claro que no…bueno…un poquito…

**Serena**: ¿acaso le preguntaste algunas vez, qué había hecho antes de que te conociera?

**Yaten**: …no…

**Serena**: ¿lo ves?...ella te ama, Yaten.

**Yaten**: lo sé

**Serena**: entonces sólo tienes que escucharla. Vas a ver que te enojaste con ella, solamente porque te dio celos n.n

**Yaten**: tú crees?

**Serena**: estoy segura

**Taiki**: y si te sirve de algo, hermano, yo también te lo aseguro.

**Yaten**: …espero…

**Serena**: en cuanto a ti, Taiki ¿has podido hablar con Ami?

**Taiki**: …no…no me quiere ver ni en pintura…

**Serena**: Seiya me dijo que estaban preparando algo…

**Taiki**: así es. Lo único que espero es que funcione. Y para eso necesito que vaya al unplugged

**Yaten**: ahí es donde entran todas ustedes…

**Serena**: tenemos que convencerla

**Taiki**: así es. Sé que es difícil de convencer…pero necesito que hagan hasta lo imposible…

**Serena**: yo me comprometo a llevarla…aunque sea amarrada!

**Taiki**: ok, ya entendí que vas a hacer tu máximo esfuerzo

**Yaten**: ¬¬ es en estos momentos en que me das miedo, coneja…

**Serena**: ¬¬ y tú no te has mirado al espejo?

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Mientras Serena miraba por la ventana, una duda le asaltó.

**Serena**: chicos ¿Kakyu va a ir al unplugged?

**Taiki**: no lo sé. Queríamos invitarla, pero no sé si quiera ir…

**Yaten**: es más, dudo que siga viviendo con nosotros…

**Serena**: por qué?

**Yaten**: está buscando trabajo para poder pagar un departamento y vivir sola…

**Serena**: me siento culpable…arruiné su vida…

**Taiki**: Serena no digas eso! Ustedes no planificaron las cosas…el corazón no se manda…

**Serena**: …lo sé…pero

**Yaten**: nada de pero…Kakyu no podía seguir viviendo en una mentira…y si mi hermano se enamoró de ti, no tenían nada que hacer juntos…

**Serena**: pero yo no estoy siendo sincera! Hoy no pude pasar el día con Seiya como habíamos planificado, porque Darien apareció sin aviso. Yo mantengo la mentira del futuro perfecto a pesar de que no amo a Darien.

**Taiki**: y qué estás esperando?

**Serena**: …no quiero lastimar a Darien…así como tampoco quería lastimar a Kakyu…

**Yaten**: pero el que está saliendo lastimado de todo esto, es Seiya. Él ya se la jugó por ti, contándole todo a Kakyu. Y está dispuesto a enfrentar a las Outhers. Sobre todo a Haruka. Él se la está jugando. Dale una mano. Ahora te toca a ti.

**Serena**: …lo sé…

**Taiki**: ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y el de tus amigas.

**Serena**: gracias…

El sonido de un celular los interrumpió. Era el de Serena.

**Serena**: es Michiru (Taiki y Yaten se miraron, mientras que Serena iba a contestar) Hola Michiru

**Michiru**: hola Serena. Está Haruka con ustedes?

**Serena**: Haruka? No, hoy no la he visto

**Michiru**: me pasarías a Seiya?

**Serena**: a Seiya? No, él no está conmigo. De hecho, lo estaba llamando y tiene su celular apagado.

**Michiru**: en serio?...que raro

**Serena**: por qué?

**Michiru**: Seiya pasó a dejar a Hotaru. Haruka fue tras él, y ambos se fueron. Creí que estaban contigo.

**Serena**: no los he visto…Taiki, Yaten y yo los vamos a buscar. No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa te llamo ok?

**Michiru**: está bien…nos vemos (y colgaron)

**Yaten**: qué pasó?

**Serena**: Haruka tampoco está en su casa, y Michiru estaba preocupada porque salió tras Seiya, y no ha vuelto.

**Taiki**: es raro ¿desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien?

**Serena**: no lo sé…para mí también es extraño…

**Yaten**: ya sé donde pueden estar…

**Serena** **y** **Taiki**: ¿donde?

**Yaten**: en el Pub Licity

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A cada instante que pasaba, la música incitaba a la seducción. Akiko se pegaba más a Seiya. Y él se dejaba querer. De lejos, Haruka miraba ceñuda a los bailarines. De verdad le preocupaba lo que podía pasar entre esos dos. No confiaba en Seiya con tragos en el cuerpo, mucho menos en la tal Akiko.

-Haruka, estás bien?

**Haruka**: ah? Sí…sí, no te preocupes Kioko

**Kioko**: De verdad no quieres bailar?

**Haruka**: no, gracias. Mmm…te puedo preguntar algo?

**Kioko**: claro que sí

**Haruka**: a tu amiga le gusta Seiya?

**Kioko**: es obvio que está enamorada de Seiya. Aunque él nunca le ha dado alas…hasta ahora, que al parecer cambió de opinión.

Eso no le gustaba. Seiya había tomado alcohol. No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y si Akiko estaba enamorada de él, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa. Tenía que hacer algo, antes de que Seiya hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-no sabes cuanto me gustaría tenerte a mi lado

Se encontraba sola. Estaba mirando una foto, en donde salía con él.

-me encantaría poder perdonarte…no sabes cuanto me gustaría.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-te echo de menos. Ahora más que nunca. Pero tú ni siquiera te has vuelto a acercar. ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Te aburriste de rogarme, verdad? Es obvio. ¡Pero es que me cuesta perdonarte! ¡No sé por qué! Quizás es por miedo. Quizás es inseguridad. No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que te necesito. Que te amo, Taiki.

Se limpió las lágrimas. En su mirada se vio un destello de decisión.

-Debo hablar con él. Debo perdonarlo. Tengo que decirle que lo amo y que no puedo vivir sin él. Voy a ir al unplugged.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Se veía mucha gente esperando para entrar. Pero al igual como les sucedió a Seiya y Haruka, en cuanto Taiki pisó el freno, el valet parking ya se encontraba en la ventana, listo para recibir las llaves del auto. Los tres se bajaron.

**Valet** **parking**: buenas noches señores Kou. Señorita.

Respondieron el saludo, y Taiki entregó las llaves.

**Valet** **parking**: necesitan escolta?

**Yaten**: no te preocupes. Ya sé donde está la entrada. Gracias de todas formas

El valet parking subió al auto de Taiki y se dirigió a los estacionamientos. Mientras que ellos tres iban hacia la entrada VIP.

**Serena**: chicos, creen que me dejen entrar? Yo no soy famosa

**Yaten**: no te preocupes coneja. Vienes con nosotros, así que te van a tratar como si fueras alguien muy importante.

**Taiki**: y tú cómo sabes el funcionamiento de todo esto? Cómo sabes que los vamos a encontrar aquí?

**Yaten**: como es un pub nuevo y Seiya aun no lo conoce, se me ocurrió que podía estar aquí.

**Serena**: pero cómo lo conocías?

**Yaten**: …porque vine cuando me peleé con Mina…

Taiki y Serena se miraron y solo siguieron a Yaten. Al llegar a la entrada, el guardia los dejó pasar. Yaten los guió hacia una parte del sector VIP, desde donde se veía todo.

**Serena**: ahí está Haruka!

**Taiki**: donde?!

**Serena**: en la barra! Con una chica!

**Yaten**: Taiki, dime si estoy viendo bien…esa es Kioko?

**Taiki**: sí, es ella…entonces Seiya y Akiko deben estar con ellos

Ambos se miraron. El no ver a Seiya ni a Akiko, no era buena señal.

**Serena**: pero no veo a Seiya…quizás no está aquí

**Yaten**: créeme coneja, dudo que Haruka haya conocido a Kioko de antes. Seiya tiene que haberlos presentado. Así como también dudo que Kioko esté sin su inseparable amiga Akiko_. "Por favor, que el idiota de mi hermano no esté con Akiko. Esa mujer es una amenaza para él. Lo único que quiere es 'comerselo' ¬¬"_

**Serena**: no sé quienes son esas mujeres de quienes me hablan. _"Lo único que tengo claro es que Michiru mataría a Haruka si la viera en estos momentos Ú.Ù"._

**Yaten**: Akiko Tokuda y Kioko Daishi son dos top-models japonesas. Muy famosas alrededor del mundo. Y ambas participaron en unos videos de nosotros.

**Taiki**: sin dejar de decir que Kioko está enamorada de mi querido hermano Yaten. _"Y Akiko de Seiya…pero eso no lo debe saber Serena ú.ù"_

**Serena**: Ô.ô en serio?

**Yaten**: Taiki! Eso no es verdad!

**Taiki**: créeme que sí. Ella me lo dijo

**Yaten**: ya cállate! Eso no viene al caso ahora!

**Serena**: oigan…pero no veo a Seiya por ningún lado…

**Taiki**: no te preocupes Serena. Él debe estar aquí. _"Dios quiera que esté aquí todavía. No quiero ni pensar que se fue con Akiko"_

**Yaten**: vamos donde Haruka…

Los tres caminaron entre la gente, hasta llegar a la barra. Cuando vieron a Haruka y a Kioko, casi se infartan. Ambos tenían sus rostros muy cerca. Kioko se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Haruka.

**Serena**: HARUKA!!

**Haruka**: GATITA! Qué-qué-qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Yaten**: buscándolos. MICHIRU estaba preocupada por ti.

**Kioko**: YATEN!! (Enseguida se colgó del cuello de él)

**Yaten**: NO! aléjate…

**Serena**: (aguantando la risa de ver a Yaten) Haruka, qué estabas haciendo?

**Haruka**: no es lo que tú crees, gatita…es ella la que me estaba acosando

**Serena**: a mi no me pareció que estuvieras incómoda. Además a mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones…es a MICHIRU a quien le debes decir…

**Haruka**: es en serio, gatita.

**Taiki**: si te sirve de algo, Haruka, yo te creo. Sé como es Kioko. Si no, mira al pobre Yaten.

Yaten trataba de sacarse de encima a Kioko, quien estaba como pegada a él. Todos aguantaron la risa.

**Haruka**: gatita, por favor no le digas a Michiru

**Serena**: . está bien. Pero solo porque tú no hiciste nada. Ahora, me puedes decir donde está Seiya?

Haruka tragó fuerte. Se había olvidado de que tenía que vigilar al 'idiota'. Todo por tratar de sacarse de encima a la tal Kioko. Solo Dios sabía cuanto agradecía que Yaten haya llegado.

**Serena**: y? dónde está Seiya?

**Haruka**: …bueno…Seiya…está…por ahí…

Serena miró hacia la pista de baile. No lo veía. Mientras que detrás de ella, Taiki se acercó a Haruka y le susurró

**Taiki**: está con Akiko, verdad?

**Haruka**: sí…y además bebió.

**Serena**: quién…es ella?

Tanto Haruka como Taiki miraron hacia donde miraba Serena. Y ambos creían que no podía ser peor.

Akiko abrazaba el cuello de Seiya, y él rodeaba con sus brazos, la cintura de la chica. Ambos bailaban al ritmo de la música. Ella le daba besos en la mejilla a Seiya. Él solo se dejaba. Cuando se separaban un poco, era para que Akiko moviera las caderas de manera sensual. Bailaban con los cuerpos muy pegados. (Na: como el reggetón…mmm…así se escribe? U.u')

**Taiki**: ella…ella es Akiko Tokuda…la top-model…

Serena no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba inmóvil. Su Seiya bailando así, con otra. Sintió los celos correr por sus venas. ¿Qué se creía esa modelito? Seiya tenía pareja, y esa era ella, Serena Tsukino. Y nadie se lo iba a quitar. Mucho menos 'esa'.

**Serena**: esto no se queda así!

Fue directamente hacia la pista de baile. Se acercó a Seiya y a Akiko.

**Serena**: lo están pasando bien?

En cuanto Seiya escuchó la voz de Serena, se separó inmediatamente de Kioko

**Seiya**: bombón!! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Serena**: buscándote. Creí que estarías mal por no pasar la tarde juntos…pero veo que me equivoqué (decía mientras miraba a Kioko de forma celosa)

**Akiko**: Seiya? Quién es esta niñita?

**Seiya**: ella es Serena

**Serena**: su novia (no dejó que Seiya terminara de hablar. Quería dejarle bien en claro que Seiya ya tenía pareja)

**Akiko**: no me habías dicho que tenías novia, Seiya.

**Seiya**: _"¬¬ yo tampoco sabía que ya era oficial"…_bueno…tú no me preguntaste. Además, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, bombón (mirando a Serena) con Kioko somos amigos.

Serena y Kioko tenían una guerra de miradas matadoras. Seiya no sabía qué hacer. Además, de que ya estaba un poco mareado, parecía que las dos chicas se pelearían en cualquier momento. Pero llegó su salvación. Taiki, Haruka y Yaten, que traía a Kioko pegada de su brazo, llegaron hasta ellos.

Lo primero que recibió Seiya fue un golpe en la nuca, de parte de Yaten

**Seiya**: Auch! Enano eso duele!

**Yaten**: cómo se te ocurre juntarte con estas locas!

**Taiki**: ya basta, Yaten. Será mejor que nos vayamos

**Seiya**: sí, por favor…antes de que me duerma aquí mismo…Auch!! Y ahora por qué me pegas, Haruka?

**Haruka**: y todavía lo preguntas? Tomaste de más, estabas coqueteando con la tal Akiko y me dejaste sola con la loca de Kioko! Fue una suerte que llegara Yaten

**Yaten**: suerte para ti!

**Taiki**: paren de pelear. Dónde está Serena?

Todos miraron hacia el lado izquierdo, y ahí estaba Serena y Akiko diciéndose cosas hirientes. Kioko estaba al lado de Akiko, dándole ánimos (Todos: U.U')

**Haruka**: será mejor que las alejemos antes de que se comiencen a golpear

**Yaten**: eso sería entretenido

**Taiki**: Yaten!

Haruka tomó del brazo a Serena, Yaten a Seiya, y se dirigieron a la salida.

**Taiki**: chicas, de verdad lo siento pero tenemos que irnos.

**Kioko**: pero no es justo…yo quería bailar con Yaten

**Taiki**: lo sé, pero debemos levantarnos muy temprano. El deber nos llama. Lo sentimos

**Akiko**: pero ni siquiera me pude despedir de Seiya!

**Taiki**: Akiko, Seiya tiene novia. Y Yaten también. Así que les sugiero que se olviden de ellos. Por su bien.

**Kioko**: y tú, Taiki? Tienes novia? (mientras se acercaba a Taiki con las intenciones de acosarlo)

**Taiki**: bueno…yo…

**Serena**: él también tiene novia! Se llama Ami! Así que déjenlos tranquilos, par de modelitos sin cerebros

**Akiko**: hey! Qué es lo que te pasa, niña boba?!!! (Ya se iba a lanzar sobre Serena)

**Taiki**: Serena! De donde saliste! Ya vamonos! Adiós chicas.

Taiki tomó a Serena del brazo y la sacó de ahí. Mientras que en la calle, los demás hacían un escándalo

**Seiya**: yo me voy en Mi auto!

**Yaten**: Tú No Puedes Manejar Cabeza Hueca!

**Haruka**: Yo Manejo!

**Seiya**: Es Mi Auto!! Yo Manejo!

**Yaten**: ERES IMBÉCIL? QUIERES MATARTE?

**Seiya**: yo sé lo que hago!!!

**Taiki**: (llegando con Serena, adonde estaban los demás) CALLENSE!!! Dejen de hacer escándalo!!!

**Haruka**: es culpa de este idiota que borracho, quiere manejar!

**Taiki**: Seiya…debes dejarnos las llaves de tu auto…

**Seiya**: no quiero…es MI auto

**Taiki**: lo sabemos…pero no puedes manejar en ese estado

**Seiya**: sí puedo

**Yaten**: NO PUEDES!!!!!!

**Seiya**: NO ME GRITES!!!

Mientras ellos discutían, el valet parking llegó con el auto de Seiya, y al verlos se quedó de pie, esperando que alguno se digne a recibir las llaves. Serena se dio cuenta y fue ella quien se acercó

**Serena**: puede pasarme las llaves…y puede traer el auto de Taiki, por favor?

**Valet** **parking**: en seguida señorita

Y se retiró. Serena se paró delante de la puerta del piloto del auto de Seiya, y se aclaró la garganta

**Serena**: SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ????

Silencio total

**Serena**: gracias. Seiya aquí tengo tus llaves

**Seiya**: oh! Bombón…por eso me gustas (acercándose a ella, pensando que le iba a pasar las llaves de su auto)

**Serena**: ni sueñes en acercarte! Yo voy a manejar

**Seiya**: pe-pe-pe-pero

**Serena**: pero nada, y Yaten va a ser mi copiloto. Taiki anda a dejar a Haruka por favor?

**Haruka**: pero gatita…

**Taiki**: estás segura, Serena?

**Serena**: sí, estoy segura. No se preocupen

El valet parking llegó con el auto de Taiki y le pasó las llaves a su dueño, para luego retirarse. Taiki y Haruka se subieron al auto y se fueron.

**Yaten**: nos vamos?

**Serena**: sí, vamos

**Seiya**: bombón…me vas a dejar manejar?

**Serena**: ni lo sueñes…tú vas a ir en la parte de atrás…yo voy a manejar

Y se subió al auto.

**Yaten**: lo siento hermanito…

Le abrió la puerta trasera del auto para que se subiera, lo que Seiya hizo con mala cara, para luego subir al lado del copiloto

**Serena**: listos? Nos vamos!!!

Encendió el motor. Puso primera…y…se fueron para atrás, apagándose el motor

**Yaten**: Serenaaaa!!!

**Serena**: lo siento

**Seiya**: bom-bombón…pusiste rreverrsa

**Serena**: por qué no me avisan!

**Yaten**: será mejor que maneje yo

**Serena**: sí mejor

**Seiya**: no, no, no, no, no, no….bombón! no dejes que el enano maneje mi auto!!

**Serena**: tú te callas! No tienes derecho a pedir nada!

Yaten se bajó y Serena se corrió al puesto del copiloto. En cuanto Yaten se subió y prendió el motor, se dio vuelta y le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

**Yaten**: te vamos a dejar a la casa de Chiba, coneja?

**Serena**: …no…yo…voy al departamento de Seiya…

**Seiya**: de verdad te vas conmigo, bombón? (colocando su cabeza entre los asientos delanteros y mirando a Serena con ojos de cachorrito)

**Serena**: ni creas que me vas a tocar

**Seiya**: pero bombón

**Yaten**: chicos…no quiero saber detalles por favor

**Seiya**: tú cállate!…bombón…dijiste que somos novios…eso quiere decir que terminaste con Chiba? Le dijiste todo?

**Serena**: bueno…no…aún no…

**Seiya**: entonces…por qué dijiste que eras mi novia?

**Serena**: bueno…tenía que sacarte a esa descerebrada de encima

**Seiya**: yo no lo pedí

**Serena**: aah!! O sea que estabas feliz con ella

**Seiya**: no feliz…pero lo estaba pasando bien

**Serena**: eres un descarado!!

**Seiya**: por qué?

**Serena**: cómo que por qué? Porque nosotros tenemos una relación que se supone seria

**Seiya**: lo nuestro no es oficial. TÚ tienes una relación con Chiba y conmigo!!! Y yo soy el descarado???!!! O sea que tú puedes y yo no??!!!!!!

**Serena**: estás borracho!!

**Seiya**: y eso que tiene que ver?!!!

**Serena**: estás imposible! Hablamos después!

Y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Seiya por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Yaten solo suspiró, cansado.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

JUEVES, 10:10 AM

Departamento de Seiya:

Un haz de luz entraba por la ventana de su cuarto. No podía abrir los ojos. ¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro, era que le dolía la cabeza. Y tenía sed. Le hubiese gustado tomar un poco de agua. Pero no podía levantarse. No podía abrir los ojos. La luz molestaba. Tomó la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza, tratando de esconderse del sol.

-es hora de que te levantes

No reconocía bien esa voz. Sabía que la conocía pero escuchaba como si estuviera demasiado lejos. Levantó la cabeza un poco, para ver quien le hablaba. Y la vio. Era ella. Su bombón.

Serena: levántate

Y abrió por completo las cortinas. El golpe repentino de luz hizo que emitiera un quejido y se tapara con la almohada nuevamente.

**Serena**: Seiya, son más de las diez de la mañana y tienes un almuerzo en la disquera.

**Seiya**: pero bombón, es temprano

**Serena**: pero debes ducharte y sacarte ese olor a cigarro y a trago que tienes. Además de tratar de arreglar tu cara de trasnochado

**Seiya**: …no quiero…

**Serena**: Seiya, no estoy para juegos

**Seiya**: vamos, bombón (se sienta en la cama, la toma de la mano y la intenta jalar hacia la cama) acuéstate un ratito conmigo…

**Serena**: (soltándose) ni lo sueñes…

**Seiya**: (se extraña y se levanta) qué pasa, bombón?

**Serena**: todavía lo preguntas? Será mejor que te vayas a duchar

**Seiya**: pero duchémonos juntos (sonriéndole y tratando de abrazarla)

**Serena**: ni se te ocurra seguir acercándote

**Seiya**: bombón…me puedes explicar qué es lo que te pasa?

**Serena**: tanto tomaste que ni siquiera te acuerdas?? Mejor será que me vaya

**Seiya**: pero aún es temprano

**Serena**: Darien va a llegar en cualquier momento al departamento…

**Seiya**: aah! Claro, me olvidé de tu novio perfecto

**Serena**: no, no es perfecto…pero por lo menos él no se emborracha para bailar con modelitos tontas y después no acordarse de lo que hizo y dijo.

Y salió azotando la puerta, dejando a Seiya solo, con cara de perdido.

**Seiya**: ¿qué fue lo que hice anoche?

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Casa de Three Lights:

Taiki estaba sentado a la mesa, desayunando cuando apareció Kakyu. Ella lo saludó con un simple buen día, para luego servirse un poco de leche y despedirse.

**Taiki**: Kakyu, no vas a desayunar?

**Kakyu**: no, Taiki…me quedé dormida y voy tarde a mi trabajo

**Taiki**: oh…y puedo preguntar en qué estás trabajando?

**Kakyu**: soy recepcionista en una clínica…me pagan bien, así que pronto me iré de aquí

**Taiki**: sabes que no es necesario que te vayas

**Kakyu**: entiendo. Pero no lo hago por lo que pasó. Bueno…un poco. Pero principalmente lo hago por mí

**Taiki**: por ti?

**Kakyu**: sí, por mi. Quiero aprender a cuidarme sola. A valerme por mi misma. Quiero vivir como una humana normal. No quiero que me sigan tratando como una princesa, porque ya no lo soy.

**Taiki**: pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo? Con nosotros? Incluso con Seiya…a pesar de lo que pasó, él te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti

**Kakyu**: créeme que lo sé. Y no dudaré en pedirles ayuda cuando tenga algún problema.

Taiki solo sonrió. _"Parece que poco a poco, todo va tomando un rumbo positivo"._ Kakyu también sonrió.

**Kakyu**: ahora me tengo que ir. Se me hizo tarde.

-Si quieres yo te llevo

**Kakyu**: en serio?

**Taiki**: Yaten, no vas a desayunar?

**Yaten**: no…voy al centro de la ciudad. Quiero comprar algo

**Taiki**: será por lo de hoy en la noche?

**Yaten**: sí…quiero…comprarle algo a Mina (y miró hacia otro lado para que no noten el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas)

**Kakyu**: me alegra que se reconcilien

**Yaten**: gracias…bueno, te llevo

**Kakyu**: sí, vamos

**Taiki**: no llegues tarde al almuerzo con la disquera

**Yaten**: sí…nos vemos allá

Y salieron.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Departamento de Seiya:

El agua tibia corría por su cuerpo. Se sentía bastante bien el estar así. Ya llevaba más de veinte minutos en la ducha, pero no se preocupaba. El almuerzo en la disquera era a las 13 horas, y recién eran las 11:00. Había tiempo.

En cuanto Serena se había ido, azotando la puerta, no le quedó más que ducharse. Ya estaba levantado y no podría seguir durmiendo por mucho que lo deseara. Las palabras de Bombón le daban vuelta en la cabeza, pero no sabía qué le había querido decir.

Fue a la cocina por una botella con agua, la que se tomó completa. Luego se metió al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, se sorprendió

_-__"ahora entiendo"_

Sus ojos estaban rojos adornados por ojeras. Su aspecto en general, era de trasnochado.

_-__"me veo terrible"_

Se sacó sus pantalones del pijama y se metió a la ducha. Y en eso estaba. Disfrutando de un buen baño. Y de repente, imágenes aparecieron en su mente: él con Haruka en el Licity; las dos modelos Kioko y Akiko; él bailando con Akiko; luego, Serena peleando con la modelo; Yaten, Taiki, Haruka, Serena y él discutiendo en la calle; Yaten, Serena y él en su auto.

-no puede ser! Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan enojada! Seiya Kou eres un idiota!!

Terminó de ducharse y fue a su pieza. Se puso unos jeans oscuros, un cinturón con remaches y una cadena, una polera cuello camisa blanca, un vestón a tono con los jeans, y unas north star a tono. Tomó sus llaves, su celular, sus lentes de sol y salió.

Se subió a su auto, y manejó rumbo al departamento de su "rival".

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Centro de Tokio

Era un bonito día para pasear. Para ir de shopping. Las vitrinas de los locales comerciales estaban repletas de maniquíes vestidos con variados estilos. Pero ella, por primera vez, no les tomaba atención. Solo caminaba, mientras pensaba en qué podía cocinar esa noche. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. Tenían que reconciliarse. Sino, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella.

"_le voy a pedir ayuda a Lita"_

Y siguió caminando, totalmente distraída. Sin darse cuenta chocó con otra persona. Sentía que caía. Pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron para que no lo hiciera. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos marrones de un apuesto joven pelirrojo

-dis-disculpe (sonrojándose) y gracias por no dejarme caer

-no tienes por qué. Yo iba distraído y no te vi. Discúlpame

-no, no te preocupes (sonrojada aún porque todavía seguían muy juntos) ya…ya me puedes soltar. No me voy a caer

-oh! Lo siento (soltándola). Mi nombre es Yujiro Tomori. Y el tuyo?

-Mina Aino. Mucho gusto (y le sonrió)

**Yujiro**: el gusto es totalmente mío (sonriendo también, haciendo que Mina se sonrojara nuevamente)

Ninguno se dio cuenta, que unos ojos verdes los observaba ubicado en la otra vereda de la calle, desde el momento en que habían chocado.

**Yujiro**: y puedo preguntar en qué andas?

**Mina**: voy a casa de una amiga…y tu?

**Yujiro**: solo paseaba. Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de ir al trabajo.

**Mina**: y en qué trabajas? Pregunto, si se puede saber

**Yujiro**: claro que sí. Soy publicista. Y ahora estoy trabajando en un gran proyecto, y si todo sale bien, va a servir para que me haga conocido en el medio.

**Mina**: que bien! Te deseo lo mejor…

**Yujiro**: muchas gracias…

**Mina**: bueno…te dejo. Debo irme

**Yujiro**: pero…te puedo acompañar?

**Mina**: bueno…yo…creo

**Yujiro**: no quieres (con cara de desilusión) No te preocupes

**Mina**: no! no es eso…me caes bien. Pero…no sé si a mi novio le guste…

**Yujiro**: oh! Tienes novio…

**Mina**: y es un poco celoso…

**Yujiro**: prometo no dañarte, ni pasarme de listo…soy un chico tranquilo (y sonrió mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho) lo juro

**Mina**: (sonriendo) está bien

**Yujiro**: oye, y tu amiga es linda?

**Mina**: ¬¬' sí pero tiene novio

**Yujiro**: oh…no es mi día de suerte ú.ù

**Mina**: ¬¬

Ambos iban a comenzar a caminar, cuando…

**Yujiro**: ahh!! Se me olvidó!!

**Mina**: qué sucede?

**Yujiro**: no traje mis muestras!

**Mina**: muestras? De qué?

**Yujiro**: las muestras para la publicidad del proyecto. Se me quedaron en mi departamento. Voy a tener que volver. No te puedo acompañar, es una pena.

**Mina**: no te preocupes. Yo entiendo

**Yujiro**: pero yo quería acompañarte…mmm…tu novio no se enoja si me das tu teléfono?

**Mina**: mi-mi teléfono?

**Yujiro**: claro! Para que nos juntemos a tomar algo…

**Mina**: yo creo que mejor no. Ahora no estamos muy bien…y no quiero empeorar las cosas. Lo siento

**Yujiro**: entiendo. No te preocupes. De todos modos, fue un placer (mientras le besaba la mano)

**Mina**: para mí también (sonrojada)

-Se puede saber qué significa esto?

**Mina**: Yaten!! qué-qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Yaten**: viendo como mi novia coquetea con mi publicista

**Mina**: QUÉÉÉÉ!!!! Ô.Ô

**Yujiro**: hola Yaten.

**Yaten**: podrías soltarla? (con un tono de voz que demostraba claramente que estaba celoso)

Ambos seguían tomados de la mano. Mina más que rápido se soltó de Yujiro.

**Mina**: yo-yo-yo te-te puedo explicar

**Yaten**: no tienes nada que explicarme Mina. Lo vi todo

**Mina**: todo?

**Yujiro**: Yaten, Mina no tiene la culpa. Yo iba distraído y chocamos. Y ahora nos estábamos despidiendo. Eso es todo. Ella me dijo que tenía novio. Pero no sabía que eras tú

**Mina**: yo tampoco sabía que Yujiro es tu publicista

Yaten no decía palabra. Miraba a Yujiro como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar sobre él para pegarle. Tenía celos.

**Mina**: Yaten? di algo

**Yaten**: (dirigiéndose a su publicista) no tenías que irte?

**Yujiro**: oh! Cierto. Debo ir a buscar las muestras. Nos vemos en la disquera, Yaten. Adiós, Mina. Nuevamente te repito que fue un placer conocerte.

**Mina**: cuídate Yujiro.

Y el publicista se fue. Dejando a los novios solos.

**Yaten**: (imitando la voz de Mina) cuídate Yujiro (cambiando a un tono molesto) Qué tienes que estarle diciendo que se cuide!

**Mina**: Qué te pasa?

**Yaten**: que qué me pasa? Todavía lo preguntas? TE DEJASTE ABRAZAR POR ÉL! DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA LA MANO!!

**Mina**: Yaten, no grites. Estamos en la calle.

**Yaten**: Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA QUE ESTEMOS EN LA CALLE!

**Mina**: si me vas a gritar, prefiero irme (tratando de que las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no salieran)

**Yaten**: muy bonito! Me dejas hablando solo!

**Mina**: es que no estás hablando. Estás gritando!

Y se dio vuelta, con claras intenciones de irse. Pero Yaten la sostuvo del brazo.

**Mina**: suéltame, Yaten

Él no le hacía caso, y la guiaba hacia donde había dejado su auto estacionado. Hasta que una voz, le hizo detenerse.

-Hola, Querido Yaten

Ambos se dieron vuelta, para encontrarse, nada más y nada menos, que con Kioko Daishi.

**Yaten**: _"lo que me faltaba"_ Hola Kioko

La chica se acercó a Yaten, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. ¿A Mina? Solo la ignoró, lo que puso furiosa a la rubia.

**Kioko**: cómo estás, después de lo de ayer?

**Mina**: ayer? Qué hiciste ayer, Yaten?

**Yaten**: nada, Mina

**Kioko**: nada que a ti te importe, pequeña. Yaten, no me habías dicho que además de tus hermanos, tenías una hermana

**Mina**: pequeña?? Ò.ó hermana???

**Yaten**: Kioko, Mina es mi novia

**Kioko**: tu novia? Ella? Yaten, que buena broma!

**Mina**: broma?!! Ò.Ó

**Kioko**: entonces supongo que sabe que ayer nos encontramos en el Licity (mirando a Mina con una sonrisa) No sabías? (fingiendo sorpresa, para luego mostrar falso arrepentimiento) lo siento tanto, pensé que lo sabías como eres la novia…(ahora mirando a Yaten) y? cuando nos vamos a juntar, Otra Vez?

**Mina**: yo me voy!

**Yaten**: Mina! Espera…nosotros no hemos terminado de hablar

**Mina**: yo creo que sí. Si quieres hablar con alguien, habla con ella. Se ve que tiene muchas ganas de conversar contigo. Parece que ayer no fue suficiente

Le dijo con tono irónico, y se soltó del agarre de Yaten, para darse la vuelta e irse corriendo. Yaten la iba a seguir, pero Kioko lo detuvo

**Kioko**: Yaten déjala. Es solo una niña, haciendo un berrinche

**Yaten**: Kioko, ella es mi novia. Estamos pasando por un mal momento, pero lo vamos a solucionar. Así que por favor, Kioko, DÉJAME EN PAZ.

Y se fue tras los pasos de Mina, dejando a la modelo sola. Dobló una esquina. Miró para todos los lados, pero Mina ya no estaba.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Departamento de Darien:

Estaba sola. Darien aún no llegaba. Tenía el departamento para ella sola. Así que el llanto que hasta ese momento no había dejado salir, ganó y fue libre en cuanto cerró la puerta. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un café. Luego, salió a la terraza. Tenía una vista de la Torre de Tokio. El solo verla le recordó que en el futuro, ese lugar sería su palacio. Su cárcel.

"_No quiero"_

Tocaron a la puerta. Creyó que era Darien, que se le había quedado las llaves. Se limpió las lágrimas para que no notara que estuvo llorando. Fue a abrir, y su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Seiya frente a ella.

**Seiya**: por favor perdóname bombón

**Serena**: …yo…

**Seiya**: por lo de anoche. Por lo de hace rato. Por todo. Sé que bebí demasiado y no es justificación para hablarte como lo hice. Fui un irresponsable por beber, por querer manejar en ese estado, y por no acordarme de lo que hice. Soy un tonto, y te pido que me perdones.

Serena se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. No lo esperaba. No esperaba que se acordara tan rápido y viniera a rogar su perdón. Pero eso la hacía feliz. Le reafirmaba que el amor que Seiya siente por ella no ha disminuido. Que quiere estar con ella, pese a todo. Que lo que sienten no es fácil de romper.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En un auto…

-estás bien?

-…sí…gracias por llevarme, Yujiro

**Yujiro**: no tienes que darme las gracias. Estoy para servirte, Mina

**Mina**: (ruborizada) gracias…

**Yujiro**: me vas a contar que fue lo que pasó, después de que los dejé?

**Mina**: (suspira) Yaten se puso celoso. Comenzamos a discutir. Y luego, apareció Kioko Daishi…

**Yujiro**: la top model?

**Mina**: sí…no nos presentamos, pero yo sé quien es porque la he visto en los desfiles de moda, y en unos videos de los Three Lights…

**Yujiro**: entonces, es normal que Yaten y Kioko se saludaran…

**Mina**: es que no fue un saludo cualquiera…además, por lo que dijo se juntaron ayer en el Licity…

**Yujiro**: me han dicho que es un buen local. Todas las celebridades van para allá y… (Calló al ver la cara triste de Mina) lo siento

**Mina**: no te preocupes…

Un semáforo dio rojo, así que se detuvieron y Yujiro aprovechó para tomarle la mano a Mina, sorprendiéndola…

**Yujiro**: no sé si Yaten tiene algo que ver con esa modelo, pero de algo estoy seguro. Si no te valora, si no te cuida, es un imbécil. Eres una chica muy linda, muy simpática, muy especial, que se merece lo mejor.

**Mina**: …gra-gracias…pero quizás yo tuve la culpa. Hay cosas de mi pasado que él no sabe y por eso peleamos…

**Yujiro**: puede ser. Pero las cosas se arreglan conversando. Tú mereces que te traten bien. Y cuando necesites algo, puedes contar conmigo. Llámame, no importa la hora que sea. Para ti, siempre voy a estar disponible.

Y le pasó una tarjeta con los números de su celular y el teléfono de su casa. Mina la aceptó, sonrojada.

El semáforo cambió a verde, Yujiro puso primera y siguieron.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En la clínica

El teléfono de la recepción estaba sonando. Era el primer llamado que atendería, así que puso la mejor voz.

-Clínica de Tokio, buenas tardes, habla Kakyu. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?...claro que sí ¿cuál es el nombre del paciente?...espere un momento…

Tecleó el nombre en el computador, y de inmediato salieron los datos del paciente por el que preguntaban.

-sí, está internada en esta clínica. En la habitación 409, área de maternidad, cuarto piso. El horario de visitas es de 9 de la mañana a las 7 de la tarde, de forma continuada…de nada, que tenga un buen día…

Y colgó. No había sido difícil. Sonrió. Se sentía bien. Pero una voz a su espalda, la asustó

-veo que tenemos a una nueva recepcionista…

**Kakyu**: (dándose la vuelta) Darien!

**Darien**: hola Kakyu. ¿Cómo estás?

**Kakyu**: bien, gracias. Y tú?

**Darien**: un poco cansado, porque estoy terminando mi último turno nocturno. Pero fuera de eso, muy bien.

**Kakyu**: …me alegra…

**Darien**: y cómo es que estás trabajando aquí?

**Kakyu**: bueno…quiero dejar de depender de los chicos. Siento que debo aprender a valerme por mi misma. Ya no soy una princesa, así que debo aprender a vivir como todos ustedes. Y me entusiasma la idea…además, aquí se han portado muy bien conmigo. La otra recepcionista me enseñó, sobre todo a usar el computador

**Darien**: me pone muy contento. Imagino que Seiya debe estar muy orgulloso de ti

**Kakyu**: Seiya? (lo miró confundida)

**Darien**: claro! Hay hombres que nos gusta que nuestras parejas salgan adelante. Yo me considero uno de ellos, y creo que Seiya también forma parte de ese grupo

**Kakyu**: …bueno…yo…

**Darien**: bueno Kakyu, me tengo que ir. Felicitaciones por tu nuevo trabajo. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Ahora nos veremos más seguido. Trabajamos en el mismo lugar, así que te vendré a ver cuando pueda (y le sonrió) saluda a los chicos de mi parte. Nos vemos

**Kakyu**: Cuídate. Nos vemos

Y Darien se fue.

"_Él aún no sabe que Seiya terminó conmigo. Va a sufrir mucho cuando sepa todo. Darien es el que más va a sufrir, y no es justo. Es un buen hombre, y esos dos no están midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos ¿En qué irá a terminar todo esto?"_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Departamento de Darien:

Ambos miraban la torre de Tokio.

**Serena**: no quiero eso para mí. Pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Darien

**Seiya**: no crees que lo lastimas mucho más no siendo sincera?

**Serena**: tengo miedo

**Seiya**: estás poniendo excusas, bombón. Si no quieres estar conmigo solo tienes que decírmelo. Yo entiendo. Y así como entré en tu vida, saldré.

**Serena**: NO! no, por favor no lo hagas (abrazándolo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello) no te quiero lejos. Te necesito. Te amo

**Seiya**: yo también te amo, bombón.

Y se besaron. Un beso lento. Disfrutando uno del otro. Sin prisas. Y al separarse se miraron a los ojos. Seiya sonrió

**Seiya**: porque sabes muy bien, que hay muchas mujeres que mueren por estar conmigo .

**Serena**: así? ò.0 Cómo esa modelito sin cerebro?

**Seiya**: celosa

Y la volvió a besar. Cuando se separaron, Seiya miró la hora.

**Seiya**: bombón, me tengo que ir a la disquera

**Serena**: te bajo a dejar al auto

Ambos salieron del departamento.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-gracias por traerme, Yujiro.

**Yujiro**: ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme. Estoy para servirte, Mina

**Mina**: sólo espero que mi amiga esté.

**Yujiro**: si quieres te acompaño a ver si está. Si no, te llevo a otro lado ¿te parece?

**Mina**: ok

Ambos bajaron del auto. Y llegaron a la puerta del edificio, cuando se topan con Serena y Seiya, saliendo. Este último se sorprende al ver a su publicista con Mina.

**Serena**: Mina! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**Mina**: hola Serena, hola Seiya, les presento a Yujiro

**Seiya**: yo ya lo conozco. Es mi-

**Mina**: tu publicista. Cierto, se me había olvidado

**Yujiro**: hola Seiya (dirigiéndose a Serena) hola, mucho gusto

**Seiya**: de dónde se conocen? Yaten los presentó?

**Yujiro**: no. Nos conocimos por casualidad.

**Mina**: pregúntale a tu hermanito por el escándalo que hizo en la calle.

**Serena**: Escándalo? Yaten? en la calle?

**Seiya**: Yaten puede perder la compostura, pero no lo demuestra en público…eso es raro en él

**Mina**: lo sé. No sabes la vergüenza que me hizo pasar. Me hace una escena de celos, y más encima, me entero que ayer se juntó con una modelo

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Mina. Un brazo de Yujiro la rodeó por los hombros, en señal de apoyo. Lo que no le agradó mucho a Seiya.

**Serena**: ¬¬ yo te puedo explicar quién es esa modelo.

**Mina**: tú? Y de dónde la conoces? Cómo sabes quién es, si ni siquiera te he dado el nombre?

**Serena**: créeme que sé de quién estás hablando. Yo estaba ahí. ¬¬ Y tuve un pequeño problema con ella y su amiguita (mirando a Seiya de manera molesta. Él solo mostró su mejor sonrisa arrepentida)

**Mina**: en serio?

**Seiya**: bueno chicas. Sé, por muy buena fuente, que es una historia muy entretenida, pero me tengo que ir a la disquera.

**Yujiro**: es cierto! yo también, pero antes debo pasar a mi departamento. Seiya puedes decirle que llegaré un poco tarde? Se me quedaron las muestras de la promoción

**Seiya**: sí no hay problemas (dirigiéndose a Mina) nos vemos, Mina. No te preocupes, vas a ver que todo se va a resolver. Voy a hablar con Yaten, ok? (dirigiéndose a Serena) nos vemos, mi bombón (y le da un beso en la boca para luego dirigirse a su auto)

**Serena**: te amo!

**Seiya**: y yo a ti!

Y partió.

**Yujiro**: bueno, yo también las dejo. Un placer conocerte, Serena. Nos vemos, Mina. Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites, no importa la hora, llámame.

**Mina**: gracias Yujiro.

Él le da un beso en la mejilla a una Mina totalmente sonrojada, y luego se sube a su auto. Ambas chicas lo ven partir.

**Serena**: Mina Aino! Me tienes que contar todo! Con lujo de detalles!

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Disquera Orión, 12:45 PM

Una mesa larga, y a su alrededor diez sillas, de las cuales ocho estaban ocupadas. La octava esperaba por su ocupante.

Ellos eran: Yaten, Taiki, su manager Keiki Ishida, el jefe de la disquera Daisuke Orión con su asistente, los productores Ayame Furusawa y Hayato Ikeda, y el fotógrafo Ikki Fuwa. Las personas que faltaban eran Seiya y el publicista Yujiro Tomori.

**Yaten**: (susurrando) este par de imbéciles no piensan venir?

**Taiki**: entiendo que te refieras a Seiya así, pero qué problemas tienes con Yujiro?

**Yaten**: ninguno que te importe

Yaten aún seguía enojado. Buscó a Mina por todo el centro y no la encontró. Y recordar el encuentro de su novia con el publicista, lo enojaba aún más. Le hervía la sangre recordar la imagen de Mina sonrojada ante el contacto de Yujiro.

En eso se abrió la puerta…

-Buenas Tardes…siento llegar retrasado.

**Yaten**: ya era hora, cabeza hueca!

**Taiki**: Yaten!

**Seiya**: no importa Taiki…creo que nuestro hermano no ha tenido una buena mañana (mientras saludaba de la mano a todos los presentes) Señor Orión, discúlpeme tuve un pequeño problema con mi novia

**Yaten**: era obvio, después de todo el trago que tomaste ayer

Seiya y Taiki lo miraron feo

**Daisuke** **Orión**: no te preocupes Seiya, te comprendo muy bien, hay que mantener contentas a las mujeres. Ya lo sabré yo! Que cada día debo satisfacer los caprichos de mi esposa. Pero gracias a ella, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, así que lo vale

**Ayame** **Furusawa**: no sabía que tenías novia Seiya…es raro que no haya salido en las revistas

**Seiya**: mi relación es algo fuera de lo común…

**Yaten**: es el patas negras (amante)

**Taiki**: Yaten! termina!

**Ikki** **Fuwa**: bueno…hoy en día, es muy normal

Todos rieron

**Seiya**: para que vean, tenemos fama y fortuna pero somos personas comunes y corrientes

**Hayato** **Ikeda**: y ustedes? Taiki, Yaten, no tienen pareja?

**Keiki** **Ishida**: créeme que están a punto de no tener…uno por ser un mentiroso, y el otro por ser un celoso

**Daisuke** **Orión**: pero muchachos! Cómo es eso?

**Seiya**: es una larga historia…

**Ayame**: mientras esperamos a Yujiro, podrían contarnos…quién es el mentiroso?

**Keiki**: creo que ese es Taiki

Todos lo quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

**Ikki**: no lo creo…Taiki se ve como el más serio y responsable de los tres

**Seiya**: las apariencias engañan OUCH! (Taiki le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa) lo ven?

**Taiki**: no es tan así. Ami se enojó porque no le conté que una de sus amigas engaña a su novio, con mi hermano Seiya (mirándolo feo)

**Hayato**: y que piensas hacer?

**Taiki**: tengo algo preparado…pero necesito que sus amigas la convenzan de ir a nuestro unplugged

**Ayame**: no te preocupes, Taiki. Si ella te ama, va a perdonarte. Solo necesita tiempo. Esa mentira no es tan grande.

**Ikki**: si Taiki es el mentiroso, entonces, Yaten es el celoso

**Keiki** **y** **Seiya**: así es

**Yaten**: cállense…

**Hayato**: pero por qué ese genio, Yaten? tan bonita es tu novia?

**Keiki**: es preciosa! Es rubia, con unos ojos

**Yaten**: Keiki! Te callas o te callo?

**Taiki**: Yaten tranquilízate!

**Ikki**: pero cuéntanos Yaten

**Yaten**: …no hay mucho que contar. Ella tiene un pasado que no conozco, y me da rabia pensar en que hubo otro hombre antes que yo. Un hombre del que estuvo perdidamente enamorada. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, soy celoso.

**Taiki**: acabas de dar un gran paso reconociéndolo. Ahora debes decirle a Mina.

**Yaten**: es fácil decirlo…

**Seiya**: a propósito Yaten, Mina me contó que habías echo un escándalo en la calle…eso sí es raro en ti…qué pasó?

**Yaten**: …es que la vi coqueteando con Yujiro en la calle…y no me pude aguantar. Y para remate aparece Kioko Daishi…

**Seiya**: mmm…es por eso que Mina llegó con Yujiro al departamento de Chiba

**Yaten**: QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?!?!?!?!?!

**Seiya**: ó.ò lo dije en voz alta?

**Taiki**: ò.ó sí!

**Yaten**: Ò.Ó YO LO MATO!!

**Todos**: Ú.Ù'

-Ya estoy aquí…disculpen la tardanza. Se me quedaron las muestras de la promoción, y tuve que volver por ellas.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia donde Yujiro Tomori hacía su entrada. Luego, todos miraron a Yaten.

**Yaten**: YO TE MATO!!!!!

Y se lanzó a pegarle. Los demás trataban de detenerlo.

**Daisuke** **Orión**: . la juventud.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Holaaaa!!!

Oh Dios! Cuánto tiempo que no publicaba un nuevo capi! La verdad es que ya lo tenía listo, sólo me faltaban algunos detalles…pero por problemas de tiempo no había podido terminarlo…¬¬ todo es culpa de la universidad! Pero bueno…aquí está el capi 13…disculpen la tardanza…pero como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca…cierto? díganme que sí…síííí???

Este capi está escrito pensando en los celos. Toda pareja tiene algún problemilla con los celos, y tampoco se me hacia justo que en mi fic, no saliera alguna admiradora de Seiya…si él es tan lindo! Lo amamos! En cuanto a la última escena, los personajes que puse son solo para rellenar. Fue para darle un poco más de realismo, nada más, porque si están preparando un Unplugged es obvio que trabajan con más gente. Creo que de esos personajes, el más importante es Yujiro, por el conflicto con Mina y Yaten. Aah! Y obviamente las modelitos Kioko y Akiko…mmm… ¿qué más? Ah! Como leyeron, Haruka y Hotaru ya saben todo. Kakyu está trabajando en la misma clínica de Darien, por ahí salió una conversación de Mina y su mamá que en realidad no sé si Mina vive con ella, pero me pareció que como hasta hace poco estaba en la escuela no vivía sola…son detallitos de mi imaginación D ah! Y también salió Ami por ahí…ven? Ya se está arrepintiendo de haber terminado con Taiki…si es cierto! son tal para cual! Jejejeje….

Debo decir que se me cayó el carné, porque la letra de la canción que puse es muy vieja!...debo decir que la escuché en un programa de TV hace unas semanas, cuando jugaban a la campana musical XDDD…y me dije a mi misma: "oye misma, esa canción tiene mucho que ver con el capi 13 de tu fic" y ahí está…debo aclarar también que no es de mi época…sino que de la época de mis viejos…más o menos XDDDD…

NECESITO SU AYUDA: necesito que elijan una canción para que Yaten le cante a Mina…pero debe ser en español. Yo tengo a "Para tu Amor", de Juanes; "Y Llegaste Tú", de Sin Banderas y Andrés de León; "Abc" de Sin Banderas, "Ser Mejor", de Robbie Williams; "Aventurera" de Alberto Plaza; "Si Tú no Estás" de Franco De Vita; "Sentada aquí en mi Alma" de Chayanne; "Por una como Tú" de Paolo Meneguzzi; "No te cambio por ninguna" de Luis Fonsi; "Te Soñé" de Alex Sintek; "Coleccionista de canciones" de Camila, "No te cambio por nada" de Ricardo Arjona; "Sigo con ella" de Obie Bermúdez

VOTEN POR FAVOR…ahora si tienen otras canciones nómbrenlas también…todas las ideas serán bien recibidas. :P

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Lady**: me alegra que hayas leído mi fic…como verás lo actualizo lentamente, pero lo terminaré…no preocupes. Me encanta que te encante XD. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capi. Y gracias por la idea de canción…pero en este fic estoy colocando puras canciones en español…y necesito una para que Yaten le cante a Mina…vota por la que más te guste…o si se te ocurre alguna otra, nómbrala también yap? Cuídate. ;D

**Danyseren**: que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior! Me alegra que lo encontraras entrete D…mmmm….esa es un muy buena pregunta…¿Qué hará Darien cuando se entere de todo?...mmm…aún no lo sé…(plop!)…ideas rondan en mi cabeza, pero nada claro…así que habrá que esperar U.U'…ojalá te guste este capi…y vota! Necesito ayuda con las canciones…Porfis:P Cuídate.

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy**: Sí! amiga soy yo…aunque ahora volví a desaparecer…pero esta vez fue por falta de tiempo, no como el año pasado…pero siempre estuve pendiente de todo lo que pasaba en Fanfiction…obvio…leí tus historias…y me alegra que estés escribiendo otra vez…me pone muy contenta que estés retomando todo…así como también me anima que te haya gustado el capi anterior y que me des tu apoyo…ya sabes que tú también cuentas conmigo (espero que hayas leído mi review en aquel tiempo, y que te hayan servido de algo mis palabras n.n) espero que te guste este capi y me des tu opinión y tu voto por alguna de las canciones…o si tienes alguna otra en mente, será bien recibida ;P cuídate!

**KIRA**: gracias por el apoyo…y espero que sigas leyendo este fic…va lento pero seguro…y está escrito con mucho cariño .…espero que te guste este capi nuevo y me des tu opinión y tu voto por la canción que más te guste…y si tienes alguna otra que te guste, me lo hagas saber n.n…toda idea será bien recibida…cuídate

**Serenalucy**: qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! Me pone contenta…mmm…yo también espero que a Darien no le de un patatús…no me cae mal el tipo…pero me encanta la pareja Sere-Seiya .…en cuanto a Ami, de a poquito se está dando cuenta de que no puede vivir sin Taiki…todo a su tiempo…Mina y Yaten, como habrás leído, todo se complicó…pero a veces esas peleas sirven para reforzar la razón…otras veces no ú.ù'…espero no sea el caso…es que mi mente da tanta vueltas….espero que te guste este capi nuevo, y me des tu opinión y voto…como ya dije antes, si tienes otra canción en mente, sólo escríbela…todo será bien recibido….cuídate

**SERENABOMBON**: que bueno que te haya gustado las canciones y el fic en general! Eso me da aliento para seguir escribiendo…y sí, has dado en el clavo…la actualización no es mi fuerte…pero hago todo lo posible…ahora que se acerca el verano, espero tener más tiempo…espero que te haya gustado este capi nuevo…déjame tu opinión y la canción que te guste para que Yaten le cante a Mina…o si crees que hay otra que queda mejor, solo dame el nombre .…si? porfis?...cuídate

**Gabriela (Lady Palas) o Neko Angy:** (así está bien cierto? ahora usas el segundo? Si no soy tan despistada…bueno la mayor parte del tiempo U.Ù') lo ves? Ami solo necesita tiempo…ya verás que se arreglarán (espero u.ú)…mil gracias por el apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic…déjame tu opinión si? Ah! Y obvio quiero saber qué canción te gusta más….o si tienes otra…será bienvenida...cuídate….

Y a todos los que han leído este fic millones de gracias, sobre todo a estas personitas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un reviews y de esperar las actualizaciones…que se demoran, pero llegan…cada uno de esos reviews, cada una de esas palabritas me dan el ánimo para seguir...muchas gracias…

Cuídense…los lleva en el corazón:

...:::[yokitokou:::…


End file.
